


13 Years Apart

by FreedomToWrite



Series: A Commanders and Captains Love [1]
Category: ErwinxLevi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author/artisit Levi, Break Up, Consensual Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Rut, Smut, Stalking, actor Erwin, alphas - Freeform, consensual oral sex, heat - Freeform, highschool, male pregancy, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: Levis an omega with a unique personally. He's not very submissive or docile like the others of his dynamic. Un trusting due a high school cheating boy friend, worst yet his fated mate.  Its been years, what happens when they meet again.I do not own the characters, they belong to their respective owner. Do not copy or paste my story on another site. All rights reserved.





	1. Chapter 1: High school sweet hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> This Yaoi is an alternative universes Attack On Titan story revolving around the lives of Alpha Erwin and Levi. Please note that there is no rape tag. For personal moral reasons I will not write that and polity suggest if that's what your after that you might not want to read. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos, I always love hearing from my readers. 
> 
> -Author chan

Levi:

Laying on my side I rubbed my stomach lovenly. Gazing dearlenly at the swollen part of me. Feeling the tight, hard kicks produced by those who still had two months left inside of me. "Everything ok, Levi?" I looked up to see my sweetheart of a mate gazing at me from the door way, leaning against said object. "Everythings good" I assured him, rubbing my swollen lower half after a pratically hard kick. "Your sons winning the kick boxing match." Entering the room, approaching my carefully constructed nest he nosed at the tender detension. "Be nice to Mommy" he insisted, ordering the soon to be born. "Its not nice to kick mommy." 

"The six of them are sure going at it" I mutter placing my hand on top of his which was resting passively on my distensted stomach. "I can't wait for them to be here."

"Your not kidding I'm sick of not being able to sleep not to mention my damned blatter. Hey do me a favor you six, drive your dad nuts when born will ya. Its only fair since your doing so to me" I pat the rounded part of me, merely teasing. Said teasing gained me a pout from the male mentioned above. He lowers his head filled to the brim with large eyebrows over my womb, "we've come a long way huh?" 

I can't help but look back at all we've been through. Having meet at the age of 17 we've known each other in high school. He was the jock that no one seemed to be able to grab. No matter the number of hearts thrown his way, the prime alpha turned them all down. It was kinda ironic because I was the same. Giving him no quarter when he chased me. "For the last time leave me alone, I'm prefectly content with being alone" I yelled at the male as he tried gaining my favor at the door, having followed me back to my on campus dorm. "How can you say that? Its not fair if you don't give me a chance" he protested, clearly determined. I gave him a glare that sent most running away but the idiot just stood there. When I didn't get the answer I desired I slammed the wooden bairrier in his face. efficantly cutting off any further protests. Thanking full the next day would allow me ample time to do me things, I wanted to go shopping. I had a need for cleaning supplies, clothes and I wasnt about to miss a chance at ditching the creep for a while. Following me to classes, to meals and then here, the nerve! 

Apparently his eyebrowed head never got the message because he was at the waiting at the gate, the one that I had to walk by on the way to get what was needed. "Hey Levi" instead of our normal school atire he was wearing a pair of black pants comboed with a white and black stripped shirt matched with a a light grey belt and black polished shoes.Nothing he wore didn't complement his looks. "You know this is called stalking right?"

"Its not when our already mine" the damned male, his gull. Sprouting the laws. The damned pieces of paper stated that once a male alpha found his other half he could control the life of said mate and could go as far to kidnap and stalk those whose who were fated to said alphas. Its been known to happen, and I guess it was only wise to make it legal other wise to many would be thrown in jail. What asswholes, taking the easy way out. "What the hell do you want this time?"

"I know your going out, Hange said you had stuff to get. I thought maybe we could go on a date and then grab what you want" I rolled my eyes, should of known the big mouth would say somthing. "Not even going to ask me."

"No need, your already mine." I wanted to punch his face in so bad, was so tempted but I've done it before and its gotten me know where but the principles office. The only reason I wasn't thrown the book in the face was because Erwins higher up family pulled some strings. I lowered my fist. I glared at the male but decided force was futile. "Whats its gonna take to get rid of you?"

"Come on Levi give me a chance. Let me prove to you I can be a good mate" he grabbed my hand, kissing my fingers. I tugged them away but none the less his actions caused my inner omega to purr. "Just because you've been handed everything your whole life doens't mean you'll get me" I by passed him as my words caused a dark look to cover his normally pleasant one. My out burst only gave me moments of peace before he foot ball player was strolling besides me. "Im serious Levi" he started clearly decided the better course was to ignore my outburst claim. "Let me take you on a date, I promise I'll behave. I'll pay for everything too" the blond begged. I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing still to give him a time of day. Matter of fact ignored him on our way deeping into the center of town. "Seriously Erwin, give up. I'm not looking for a mate" I addressed the topic with words used before. Having not given the desired results but lacking in any other way to get the message across. He gave me a blank look, face void of emotion before stalking off. 

Finally a day of peace. I remember having that thought until one of the office staffs meet me at the gate. It must be meet Levi at the gate day, not. "Mr. Pixi whats wrong?" I asked trying to look over the bags crowding my arms. Saying nothing until he had taken some of the loads he and I had casual conversation on the way to the dorms. Divided based on a individuals dyamic, the omegas bunked with omegas, betas with betas and alphas with alphas. The only exception being mated pairs who had their own apartments or at least had their own on campus if they could afford it. I could stay there with Erwin if I wished but had no such thing so I was more than puzzled when he began leading me in the later direction. "Sir, my dorm is this way" I called to the older man. The old alpha turned giving me a pitied look before speaking. I should of known from his expression that my home room teacher had news I was not going to be happy with. My out burst was expected. But dispite my protests did I get what I wanted? No of course not. All the same I was showed to one of the most expesive apparments and lead inside where I found Erwin snacking at the table at a bag of chips. 

Dispite my anger I thanked my professor deep down knowing he had little to do with my situation. Politly I closed the door after he left, leaving me to deal with the alpha on my own. "What the hell did you do?" I growled at him, knowing I wasn't going to like the answer but wanting it anyway. "Were mates, its about time we lived together." Storming over, I slammed my hands on the table. Shaking the surface with the high level of my rage. "Now that's not necessary."

"I really want to kill you" I snarled at the male, "you'll get over it. All your things are up in the bed room, so theres no need to worry about moving" he assured me, not phased by anything I was doing, calming going back to the book he was reading. "And who in hells name moved my stuff?" 

"My families servents. I made sure the butlers and maids kept everything organized to how it was orgnially, wearing gloves I know you hate germs." I had no idea that he knew that so you can't blame me when my eyes got large. "I was going to pick you up but I know you wouldn't like that, No need to make a scene in front of the help." I rolled my eyes at him. Not surprising he would be concerned about the clans position. With a father whose owned one of the largest Japanese movie productions and was an actor him self, with a model of a wife, heiress to a oil company, one still in business and growing in wealth by the second, the family had a image to uphold. And a well behaved heir to both companies and all the money meant having a trophy wife to with excellent manors and image. "And you just thought this would fly? I can't believe the school just agreed to this."

"Were-" he started to argue only to be interupted. "No you haven't claimed me so were just fated and not actually mates. So because of that they can't do anything" I claimed which was true. Unless a omega had been claimed physically and held their partners mark on the base of their neck the school could do no such thing." He gave me a lifted brow. Thats when it dawned on me, "briberly" I snarled. Figures his parents paid the school off, anything for the spoiled heir. 

"Levi I have dinner on the stove, let me take care of that, why don't you go relax?" he said addressing the materials still in the bags sat at my feet. Rubbing at my forhead attempting to take away my frustration I left the area. Exploring the rest the place while I had a few moments to my self. The rooms were a light grey complemented with a darker grey hard wood flooring. A floor rug sat near the door and a fancy one with zentaged patters could be found under the expensive red oak dinning room and black leather couch in the living room. Said first room was nicly decorated much to my dismay. A fancy buffay sat agaist the wall alinged with the door, the same wood as the table. There was a door leading to the kitchen but I decide it was best to stay out of that area as he was in there. The living room was filled with furnature. An expensive fire place laid below the 60 inch tv standing across from the leather sitting place. It shared area with a office area. Two desks faced the other, the wooden theme flowing through out. Both desks were organized to my liking, with closed brand new labtops and desk lights. Behind both sat book shelves.

The first floor was just as extrvagant as the second. The master bed room taking up most of the area. There was a hallway at the end, opposite side of the stair way exsit sat the bed room. To get to such room you had to pass a upstairs libary, studio where most of my past time art hobby sat. One room on each side of the hall. The themes seemed to be consistant through the house. Except the bedroom had a white, clearly new carpet. Inside was a large what must to be a double king sized bed with a dark black bed set. The curtains were a deep red off setting the grey walls, white carpet and black bed covers. Another large tv accented the room with another gas fireplace . A small sitting area laid again the far end of the room by a bay window. The upstairs master bedroom theme was the same as the common one down on the first floor but bigger and with a tub and shower up here. The tub was larger than me but then again most things and people were. Inside where white marble tile and flooring with dark black cuports and dark grey sink, shower and tub. The tub even had a rain shower head. So this is what living the life looked like. 

"Levi" hearing my name being called I decided that unless I wanted to listen to my stomach whine the rest of the night I better go down and feed my self. He was just finishing off the plates when I arrived. He actually cooked, my mind was blown that the tall blond actually knew how to cook stake, mashed potates and make a salade. He even held my seat out, pushing me to the table like a proper gentelman should. Reluctant to admit it I told him the food was good, attempting to break the silcence that now plagued us "Thank you, I'm happy it its to your liking."

"Don't let it go to your head" I warned. "By the way I only saw one bed...." he lifted his face from his plate, making sure to finish his mouth full before answering. "We'll be sleeping together."

"Oh hell no, I'm not sleeping with you" I placed my fork down on the plate glaring at the other across the table. Sighing he addressed my statement "I'm not expecting sex, yet."

"Your so full of your self thinking that your eventually get it. I'm surpirsed you haven't crafted a plan to get between my legs tonight. Thats all alphas ever want" I sip on my tea noting that some how the bastard knew what tea I prefered. "Its not fair to lump me in with a select few" he laied his elbows on the table, giving a stern look. "Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it" finishing the remains on my plate I placed the glass in the white marbled, black wooden cuport with its farm sink and fancy lighting kitchen before heading up stairs. Looking in the two closets and dressers that later of which against the wall on the door side, I found the clothing I required for bed and my hygen products laid out neatly in the bathroom. 

Taking precutions I locked the bed room door and the bathroom door. Hoping it was enough to keep my new house mate away. Starting the water in the tub I watched it fill as I laied out my clothing. Soft blue sweat pants and a white tee with a fresh pair of boxers constracted the marble only furthering my point that I didn't belong in this house hold. I would get no aid from the school nor any from the law. One of my best friends Hange had betrayed me and who knew if her lovers Mike and Nannabe were involved. The only ones that I could trust now were my mother and uncle. The latter out of the country at the moment on a military mission. But it was no fair to bother my ill mother with my problems. For now I was stuck. As I soaked I completated the situation I found my self in. 

I left the warm water still lacking an answer but now being clean. I headed to the dreaded bed room where I found Erwin finishing changing. Pulling down his own top. Before he could react beyond a caught off guard look I shut the door re-locking it. I didn't open it until he knocked calling through the barricade that he was done changing. Quick to throw the door open I scrambled between his sweat pant covered legs and was almost out the bedroom door when I was caught. "Levi, calm down. Chill" he told me while holding me hostage. Trying to hold me still when all I saught was to get away. "No way mother fucker" I contuied to struggle, unwilling to give up fighting until he threw me on the bed. Landing after a few jumps I watched him stool from the room. 

I had no contact with him the rest of the night. I know so, I stayed up all night waiting on edge. To see if he would pull anything. But he never did, not even returning. Infact I didn't see him until I opened the bedroom door. He was sitting there, getting to his feet giving me a good morning before asking if he could come in. Parting I let him, heading to the lower level where I began to cook breakfast. Looking out the window at the rain pelting out shelter. It was gonna be fun walking to classes in such conditions but I would have to deal. "You did not have to do that" I glanced over my shoulder momentally taking my eyes off the sasuage, bacon and omelets to see him drying his hair. Dressed in the school uniform, tie, dress shirt, dress pants and all. "Just be a good boy: sit down and shut up" I told him returning to my work. 

I may of made the meal and platted the food but he helped me sit down and even grabbed my bag for me when 7:00 am came around and it was time to head out. He held open the door for me too, allowing me to head out first. I stayed under the cover above our head while he closed the door and readied the umbrella. "Lets go my love, we don't want to me late."

"You don't love me so don't call me that" I stated but allowed him to lead and hold the umbrella. Effectively keeping us both dry and covered while we walked. "You don't know my feelings. Maybe you would if you allowed me to talk" he replied. Like always keeping his non- bothered, calm demeanor although his eyes portrayed anger. I glanced away letting the topic to drop. Besides school was no place to speak about such matters. That was how rumors start. Ontop of that I had no idea how to respond. We gained quiet the attention, the rich jock and a poor male omega comming to school together could only mean one thing. No less did we get inside was he torn from besides me from the rugby and foot ball team players both teams of which he was appart of. Taking the opportunity I took the time to gain some independence, strolling to first period with nothing and no one sticking to me.


	2. Ch 2: Rumors and the Principles office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the story begins I want to clear up a few things: One : there will be NO RAPE. I refuse to write that due to my values and morals. So if that is what your looking for then I politely suggest you look else where. Secondly Erwin will not do and has not thought about doing such a wrong thing. I ask politely that this topic is dropped. 
> 
> For all the others not involved in the topic, I apologize for the disturbance. I hope you keep reading and enjoy, please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below. 
> 
> -Author chan

Levi: 

I was hoping to get so much needed head space today especially after yesterdays drama and surprises but I was given no quarter all day. All I ever heard in the hall and in the class rooms from fellow students were rumors whispered. Dumb asses it wasn't like I couldn't hear let alone find out eventually. It wasn't until I was sitting in the library did i hear the worst yet. Unable to take sitting down what was just said a few tables over I strolled over. Slambing my hands onto the wooden tabled surface. Scaring the crap outta the two freshman, known trouble makers Jeager and Kristan lifted their heads slowly clearly reluctant to see who was there. "Listen here punks" I snarled, grabbing both their shirts by the collar easily lifting the two, "my love life is none of any one's damn business and nether is wither I'm good in bed or how many times I've fucked him. And I'm not an easy catch. Got it?" Like bobble heads they nodded clearly to frightened to respond verbally. I droped the two scared alphas who once outta my grip scrambled from the room, running out the door like their lives depended on it. It wasn't until I re-took my seat did I relieze we held the attention of the room. Most eyes wide, whispers flew. I could only hope the topic went from my unwilling relationship to the matter that an omega lifted and confronted two alpahs, school status aside. No omega ever stood up for them selves besides moi, unlike others I was unwilling to sit idely by and let alphas run the show. Who did they think they are, and besides what was wrong with my dynamic? We are human and have the right to live like we please, not under the finger tips of another individual just because they were stronger and higher in status in this good for nothing society. 

Speaking of which my puppy was back. Staring at me from the end of the table. "Lunch" he said, before grabbing me and dragging me out by the arm. "What?" I asked stupidly. "I want you to meet my friends" he dragged me all through out the hallways, down to the cafeteria where sure enough his pals were waiting. "Oi look who it is " it was Yamar, the swim team captain, nudging others including her mate, Historia who was sitting on her lap reading. Marco the second in command of the Rugby team looked up from a mouth full of noodles as did his own mate Anne who was in the same position as Historia. Ryder the Captin glanced up at us. All the big shots were present, almost all the schools sports teams being represented, good thing the table was long other wise all the muscles and egos wouldn't be able to fit. Erwin lead us to the head of the table where a vacant seat lay open, probably reserved or something. "Yo whats up?" he greeted, "come on introduce us" Ryder was eyeing me, looking between me and the lap holder I had been seated on. I was glad he spoke for me, there was no way this red tomato was going to be able to talk. My embarrassment was to high. 

Surprisingly I was treated with respect although mostly only those from my dynastic spoke to me. The betas and alphas sticking to conversations regarding sports. Which was fine with me. "Your an writter arn't you Levi, I often see you in the art room" Historia was speaking to me. "Yeah I like to write Fanfiction and fiction. But I also draw" She gave me a big smile. "OMG, tell me whats your favorite anime? You know what we should hang some time" I just nodded not having a clue how to reponde to people outside my normal circle the latter of which was glancing at me from our usual table across the room. Mike and Nannabe were watching silently while Hange seemed to be attempting to hold in her reaction. When I thought I was in the clear I flipped the other omega off. "Man your mates cool" I glanced to see all eyes at the table locked on me. "What?"

"Who were you filliping off?" Erwins giving me a weird look. "No one in particular" I leaned away to grab and nibble on a apple. "Never thought I see the day" Ryder claimed, "an omega with some spunk, your lucky Erwin." He just patted my head while I glared at the one who couldnt keep her reactions in check. Mike was shaking his head at his snickering mate. Nanna be acting like he didn't know her. "If you have a problem with someone come to me, I'll take care of it" the alpha I was sitting on whispered to me. "I can take care of my self" I replied in the same manor. "In fact I scared the hell outta of two freshman this morning."

"Alphas?"

"Yes" I replied keeping the volume low still wanting to rub in his face that I didn't need him. But he just smirked, "your reputation proceds you" referring to my reputation of being a tough ass despite my society label. "I better hope I don't end up on that side of you."

"You already are, I'm just being considerate and not making a scene consider it payment for last nights dinner." He chuckled, regaining the attention of the group. Ignoring questions I went back to my own conversation. "I like angel beats and Inuyasha" I told Histria, "ever seen Pokemon?" 

"Who hasent?"

"Personally I would want to be a water pokemon trainer" she gushes. "That's because I swim" Ymar commented, "yup." I glanced away when they got kissing. "So Erwins hows he in bed"I froze in his arms for a moment before snarling, then slashing at Ryder. Almost falling outta of his seat in his attempt to get away. He was just lucky that I coudln't break Erwins hold other wise I would of taken his tounge."Calm down" Erwin mutters he moves forcing me to sit in the seat by my self, "stay." I open my mouth to say somthing but I get interupted when he begins a fight with the speaker. In the next minuet the two are tearing into the other until Ryder gets pinned but it doesn't last for long. Teachers rush to pull them apart and before my eyes the two jocks are tugged outta the room presummly heading down the hallway. "What is this about?" I glance up at Professior Nile, my least favorite teacher. "They got in a fight over a comment made at Levi" Marco speaks for the first time. "Erwin was just defending his honor" his mate adds, also speaking for the first time. I get a glare from the teacher, "figures, come along Acherman" forced to do as bid. I through the rest of my un-eaten lunch out before trailing behind the alpha. We find the two sitting outside the principles office being told my the secretary that the principle would be with them as soon as he was off the phone. "Why is he here?" Erwin asks glaring at Nile. "He's involved" was the only answer he gained before the teacher left us to our own devices. "This is all your fault" I glare at the commentor, sporting a black eyes an a bloody nose he gives me a look. "Your lucky he was pulled off" I finish. "Ha, I could take Erwin any day" I watch Erwin back hand him. Lucky for Erwin no ones around to see it. "Don't speak about him that way I won't tollerate it" Erwin growled, no alpha besides family had defended me before so excuse me that I didn't know how to react. "Are you boys done?" All three pair of eyes glance over at the elderly principle, Mr. Zaccary is giving us a look from his door way clearly waiting for an answer. "Not done" Erwins pushing his luck, what a fool. I find myself smacking my forehead. “Well isnt that too bad” he ushered us into a office that I could stand to be in. It may of not been up to my clean standards but it was one of the most organized. Rynder plopped down in one of the two chairs while Erwin allowed me to have the other. 

The principle sat in his own red leather chair, settleing his hands on the desk, staring us down one by one. The alphas hard gaze was unsettling but Erwins comforting hand settled on my shoulder. I relaxed under the small weight. “Now then boys lets start from the begining” he looked between the three of us. “Well, we can stay here all day if you boys want”. Seeing no other way out of this considering no one else was willing to step up I was the first to speak, “we were in the lunchroom and Rndyer made a comment….” I snarled at the male. “And what might that be?”

“He wanted to know how good Levi was in bed” Erwin was calmer this time around, wish I could say the same. “Ryder I suggest you learn to watch your mouth, that is not a approperate comment on or off school grounds. It’s not acceptable” I watched the scolded male lower his head, “its safe to assume that Erwin striked first?” 

“Yes” he answered honestly, “I hit Ryder first.” He paused for a moment, “Ryder do you want to press charges?”

“I guess not.” 

“I’m looking for a straight yes or now young man” Ryder sunk further in his seat, “no.” The schools nodded before dismissing the male. Turning to address, “you should be considering yourself lucky he’s not pressing charges. You could be going to jail.” 

“With all due respect sir, he deserved it” the older male just shook his head. “Keep in mind Smith, that both Ryder and you will be sitting in detention for a week as well as lunch suspension.” 

“Yes sir” Erwin sounded less than happy and I felt bad that I had caused this situation or atleast was apart of the cause considering that I didn’t force Ryder to speak such awful words. I patted his hand, unsure what else to do but wanting to do something. “You are dismissed” he turned his chair so we were facing his back. Linking our fingers we left the office. Erwin leading the way. 

“Where are we going?” I ask, only to feel stupid asking such a thing. “I’ll walk you back to class, you have my number. I gave it to you last night. Call me if anything's needed, especially if anyone says anything.” I find myself nodding. He drops me outside my soon to be starting math class. “I’ll meet you after class then” he kisses our linked hands before walking off. Dissapearing into the crowd. The rest of the days pretty uneventful, just like he said Erwin picks me up into the art room. He scares the crap outta of me when he jolts me outta what I call my creative vibe. “What do you want?” I try to keep my voice down, to avoid disturbing others working. “Time to go home.” I roll my eyes, he wasn’t the boss of me. “Well I wanna stay longer, so sho” I wave him away before going back to my sculpting. Its not until I look up from my work for the water do I see he’s still here. But at least he’s not bug-. “Hey give me that” I pull my sketch book outta his nosy paws. “But I want to look.” I roll my eyes at his childish whinning, still keeping my voice in check I tell him to go away. Does he, no. I couldn’t that lucky. “Whats that?” he points to my finished piece. “Well Hange told me about a dream she had about humaoid giants chasing and eating humans and she inspired me to make this, I call it a titan” I show off the piece. The creepy face, long haired black outlining crazed, blood thirsty green eyes. Mouth open with a an outreaching hand, the thing really is creepy. But I like it. “I’ll throw this in the klin and then we can go” I assure him. 

Once home I sit at my desk in the office area trying to work. Erwins in the kitchen busy making dinner. Who would’ve known the million dollar worth heir would be able to cook. He couldn’t clean worth a damn though curtsy of the dirty clothing spread across the bedroom when I stumbled up them when upstairs earlier planning to put away my outfit from school. I gave him a good tongue lashing before he granenteed me it wouldn’t happen again. Unable to take sitting there a moment longer I head out, needing to walk away before I do the work sheet in. “Hey, I was just about to come and get you” Erwin tells me as he brings out two steaming plates. Laying on the reflective plate surface is chocobos and rice balls. They look delicious and my stomach can’t help but verbally agree. “Your cute Levi” he chuckles at my vocal stomach. I stick my tounge out which only causes him to continue if not increase. “You never told me what you thought of the house” he begins after a few moments of silence. “I like it” plan, simple, honest. “But dont get me wrong I only like the theme not the fact I’m living with you.”

“Your sure not putting up much of a fight” he commented before taking a bite. I glare at him from behind my eye lashes, “what’s the point, nothing's gonna be done about it. The school won’t help me and neither will the law. My family's to far away….” I trail off to glance out the nearby window, sighing. “I didn’t relieze I was so bad.” I give him a look before giving my unfinished plate the rest of my attention. “Levi when will your next heat be?” I’m startled out of my meal by his words. Stampering I can’t help when I ask why. “Levi, I just want to know, I think I have the right. I don’t want to have kids just yet, were too young. Besides I don’t want to so until you fall for me.”

“For once you and I are the same page” I reply, “but if you must know, I finished my last one a week ago so I should be due again in a couple weeks. Just talking let alone thinking about the horrible experience was enough to get me on edge. Definitely not looking forward to the pain and longing the stupid episode brought on. “I’ve noticed you don’t take supressants” he comments, “of course you would….”I mutter before replying “no I take them its just that they really don’t affect me so sometimes I don’t take them.” He just nodds and there ends our dinner conversation. After that the nights pretty much of a repeat from before, I go up alone. Lock the doors, get clean and go to bed. 

Once more I find him sitting, waiting in the hallway and I have to wonder what he does at night. I know he can’t get in since the doors are locked but where in hecks name does he sleep? I make breakfast and despite my self finding myself making him and I a lunch. Its comes to pass that our days pretty much end up like this for sometime. But he never fails to ask every single day numerous times a day about giving him a chance, going on a date. Eventually it wears a guy out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready...On your mark....Get set....CHAPTER 3!

Levi:

All because I couldn’t take the bugging any more here I was, trailing next to my fated alpha on the way to town. Being forced to hold hands. At least I was lucky enough that he knew to wash before touching me. Its the weekend, lucky for me I don’t know how much more I could take being stared at by students although I was so lucky to be stared at by the general public. I just couldn’t win. I send glares at several people. Erwin didn’t seem to mind the attention. Waving to several people who greeted him, some going as far as to take pictures.I’m glad I picked a fancy outfit for the day,I had a black open sweater with a nice white shirt underneath, on the lower half of me I was wearing black pants with a white belt and black uggs. 

All of a sudden he took off, I barely kept up at the pace he was going. Not in shape for running from whatever we were fleeing from. “Inside quick” I’m shoved roughly into a alleyway just a news van drives by. “Erwins, what’s going on?” No sooner do I get the words out does his phone ring. He cusses before reluctantly answering the device.”Hello Father” there’s some words said on the end, clearly nothing good because his face grows angry. “ Listen I don’t give a shit what you think” I watch as the noramly, non- bothered male get more angry as the seconds tick by. “Yeah, well you have no right to tell me who and who I’m not with. I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, I don’t like what your saying about Levi” aww so that’s what's the conversations about. But how would his dad know where out together? “No I want to be with Levi” he protested whatever was said. “I don’t want anyone else” he calmed down for a moment before something more was said and his expression became stormy again. I watched him hang up on the speaker, pocketing the newly vibrating phone. “You’ll have to excuse the interruptions Levi” he smiled down at me. “Please be patient with me a little longer we'll be at the restaurant soon” we left the safety of our hiding spot and got a little ways before we were swamped again but no by the same kind of people. We were over welmbed by the media, swarming us like flies on shit. I put my hand in front of my face as the cameras flashes fly. I stay quiet unused to this environment allowing Erwin to speak, he answers a couple questions before forcing our way through the crowd. “Erwin?” I look behind us momentary to see where still being followed, being pested. “Just ignore the vultures” he whispers back matching my tone and volume. He leads us to casual restaurant : The Diamond In The Rut. He shuts the door behind us, I happen to glance behind up, despite his words. The media's forced outside. I watch what I assume to be the owner lock the door and pull down curtains. A waitress also seeming prepared for such the occasion bows giving us a polite greeting. “Please follow me gentleman” she leads us to a table. Like always, Erwin pulls out my chair and pushes be in before taking his own. We get a little attention from others in the establishment, some from the patrons, little to nothing from the staff. But it’s not bothering me like those outside did maybe because now I wasn’t being harped at to answer nosy questions or to pose for pictures.

Our table may be secluded but fashionably decorated. The whole place is. I’m happy Erwin took me here instead of a fancy ass place. The walls are a deep greenish cream with light brown hardwood floors. The tables are glass but decorated with a traditional white cloth. Were served two glasses of water before our drink order is taken. I don’t want nothing over the top, so I just get a pepsi, Erwin orders a mountain dew. “How can you drink that?” I ask when the waitress leaves. “I like it” is all he says. “To full of sugar and carbs for me” I comment. “Pepsi’s not that much better.” I shrug, “what was that about?” I jester to the door and windows. “I’m sure you’ve heard of my parents….” He’s waiting for me to respond before continuing, I end up just nodding. “Yeah well we spend a lot of our lives in the spotlight. The media's always up in our businesses. And seeing us together opened up a floodgate. We’ll be the talk for quite a while, I dont want image all the rumors flying around right now. My father will have a cow.”

“Your father was the one on the phone right? He doesn’t seem to like me which isn’t fair because he hasn’t meet me” I half ask half claim. “I’ve told him about you, but nothings I’ve said isn’t true or in a positive note. He thinks I’m a fool” his eyes are locked on me, based on body language I can tell he’s on edge. Waiting to see how I will react. “Hmm, what could you have possibly told him?”

“I told him what dynatic you are, that seems to be the only thing he approves of….” he pauses for a moment before continuing clearly making sure I’m listening, “he doesn’t like that your not docile or submissive but that’s what I like about you. I don’t want someone to just sit at my feet and serve me. I want a partner.”

“Clearly it’s caused much strife in the household” I observe, although all I have to base this on is the conversation I heard over the phone. We hold the conversation for a moment while were served our drinks and our orders taken. When the server leaves is when the conversation is taken off hold. “You could say that. My mother though looks at you as a positive inspritation in her and my live. In fact she looks up to you. She won’t say so in front of her husband nor will she mention that she already considers you family.” 

“Don’t take offense by why?” He pauses again but I have a feeling this time around he’s gathering his thoughts. “Well, she sees you as an individual that's inspiring, you don’t cower, you don’t submit. Overall you don’t conform to society's standards no matter what's thrown your way. If you ask me I thinks she’s jealous.” I had to lift and eyebrow especially after that last statement, “your mothers not happy in her relationship is she?” 

“Honestly, between you and I. No.” I can’t help but think about what’s just been thrown at me. Levis mom, a heiress, a women with nothing she can’t have materialistically is envious of me. A omega with little to nothing to his name. “She told me I should bring you over some time to meet. Just not when dads around no need to pick a fight.”

“Cool?” I don’t know how to feel about that. I have no idea if I would even be able to fuction in their lives. I’m pretty private, keeping to myself, have a low profile I don’t think that I want all my life to be recorded by a camera and questions thrown at me for every move I make including breathing. “I promise you’ll like her. But enough about my family I wanna learn about you.”  
I suck in a breath having no idea why I’m even corperating. But eventually the words come forth and I’m telling him about my love from my reading, art, anime loving personality. “I heard you and Histroria are going to hang out tomorrow.”

“Yeah, there’s a special at the anime store in the mall, were going a viking “ he chuckles at my poor joke. “I have a feeling I’m not gonna want to know.”

“Just be prepared when I come home with arms full of bags” I warn but were actually having fun. He laughs again. “I will be prepared to hold the door open for a bag monster.”

“ Good one” our conversation pauses while we nibble on the newly served food. I dig into my chicken tenders while he watches with his own meal of ribs. “Then we're gonna anime out.” He lifts an eye brow not getting it, “were gonna die on our new additions to our collections.” He just shakes his head but smiling. “Oh by the way Levi” I would like you to come to the game Monday night.”

“Football right?”

“You read my agenda” he comments,”it was laying open on the table” I defend.”Hows your food” I question. “Good he comments, ribs are one of my favorite foods.”

“Big eater, gotta provide the muscled body with nutrition” the idiot flexes the muscles clearly defined even with his long sleeve green turtleneck and jeans. I shake my head at his antics. “What else do you like to eat?”

“Anything mostly except squid. I hate to admit it but I saw this movie when I was six and there was a man eating squid that sunk ships and eat the victims while drowning them. Haven't touched then since.” 

“At least your honest” I comment. Thats a huge thing for me considering I don’t trust easily. “Personally I can’t stand snails. They come from the ground and living in a filthy shell” he laughs. “I should’ve guessed” I flick him in the forehead. “Oh heres a tip for you Erwin if I ever get moody give me chocolate.”

“It’s said chocolate is the beasts calmer” I reach to flick him again but this he pulls way, I stick my tounge out at him. “So what do you say about trying there choclate cake?” Pulling over and open the menu, showing me of image of said cake. I practically drooled. “I’ll take this as a yes.” He orders a slice for me before retaking the image from my view so I can’t keep eyeing it like its real. It turns out to be beyond my expectations. In fact we even grab a few slices to go. Before we exsit out save haven the paye Erwin gives the server, cook and and owner a big tip each like $ 100 each, making them take it politely despite protests. We thank them then leave, as its getting late we begin the short walk back to school where I know the vultures who are already upon us can’t go.   
We settle for a movie almost as soon as we hit the inside safty of our shared house.I refigerate the cake while he picks a movie. This wholes things unspoken but we feel the high need to stay near the other. I don’t really watch the movie as much as I completate whats been thrown at me today. His mom sounds nice and I guess it wouldn’t hurt to meet her. His dad however, defently staying away from. I want no part of that. I have enough hate thrown at me I don’t need his addition.

He nudges be, reliezing the movies over I get to my feet, stretching before eyeing the clock. Its almost midnight. “Time for bed” he stretches too, also getting to his feet. “I gotta a qeustion.”

“Shot Levi” I give him a look, lifting a brow. “Not literally” he says, “and don’t deny that you thought about it.”

“I’m not denying shit but since you say so…” I give him a evil smirk. He backs away for a second, despite my want to keep a straight, serious face I find myself self lauphing. “Chill Erwin all I want is to know where you sleep at night.”

“Lonely, cold? I can keep you- “ I shut him up, “no thanks, just answer the question Romeo.”

“On the couch” I just nodd. “Goodnight and Erwin” I get his attention as he begins to set up, preparing to sleep. “Thank you.”

I pounce on the Lucario plushie before grabbing the koga one. Not to mention the original three pokemon blanket. I’m quick to place the items in my cart before grabbing a new card case for my poke cards. As well as some additional shelves. I’m quick to snatch up a Loke, Cancer and Gemi Fairy Tail keychains. As well as some manga, as well as two anime movies I’m missing from the Inuyasha series. Before their gone I grab a couple packs of playing cards and a Xernes poke figure. 

“Levi how do you plan to get all that home?” Historias pointing at my hail. “I have no idea but I will prevail….Oh theres the drawing book I’ve wanted forever” I cutch that in my grip adding it to my growing pile. “Besides you shouldn’t talk.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to have Ymair help me. But I don’t care she can deal” we contuin to grab at stuff we want. The totals we walk out with will be major but well worth the wait and price as todays the only day outta the whole entire year that Blue Anime has a up to 50% discount on the whole store for students. I was not about to miss this. I add some Yaoi to my pile when Historias not looking.

“Oh hey, fancy meeting the two of you here” I hear Historia say to someone but I’m to preoccupied as to how to get something off a top shevel when someone hugs me from behind. I struggle for only a moment before I figure out on scent who it is. Planting a kiss on my check, he twists me around, I flick him in the face. “That wasn’t nice” I scold.   
“I wasn’t trying to scare you I just missed you” I roll my eyes, “you’ve been at pratice for what” I look down at my watch “for four hours.”

“Doens’t mean I dont miss you” he rubbs his cheeks against mine before being pushed away. “What ever since your here though make yourself usefull, see that “ I point directly at the drawing set above my head, “be a good boy and get it for me.” 

“Your gonna let him talk to you like that, Erwin?” I glance over my shoulder to see the two love birds attached by the hip, Ymair and Historia. “Its cool Ymair, I quite like that Levi gives me sass.”

“I think your nuts.” Historia pats her hand, “now now its not nice to get involved in others relationships.” 

My attention off the two I take the item from Erwin. Having seen the whole store, haven gotten what I want I prepare to spend what took me months to save up. I place the items on the counter carefully as to not to damage anything. The cashiers nice and the two of us chat, the beta and the omega but its plain to me that my alphas not happy with this. I just pat his chest, consolenary while keeping up the conversation. The total was kinda expected over $500.00. Not a bad haul. There’s over a dozen bags filled the brim and doubled bag to ensure nothing rips, then falls or gets dirty. I reach for my wallet only for Erwins hand to stop me. “What-?” Instead the bastard handing over his card instead. “Erwin you can’t” he just laughs, “I can spend my money on what I want. And besides when were mated it will be yours.”

“Only if we get mated” I protest. He pats my head before signing the receipt “Don’t fret the little things” I just give him a look. We move outta the way to make room so my partner in crime can also check out. “How about throwing this in the car before getting something to eat. I’m starving” Erwin offers up. He texts something before shutting the device. “Car?” Historia and I ask in unison, both of us having taken a taxi to get here. “Yeah, Erwin had his driver drive us here” Ymair responds saying those words like its no big deal. I just blink. The two alphas lead the way out taking the heavier of the bags for them selves. Sure enough eye brows has a car waiting. The drive upon seeing us headed that way rushes to get the door, loading the bags in the car. 

I didn’t know Erwin had his own personal car or driver. We students weren’t allowed to have one. Or atlast not one on campus. “Food court, I can’t wait any longer” Ymair joins in the begging for food. So that’s where we head. I get burger king, more than content with more nuggets and their juicy, delicious fries. Erwin grabs two subs, Historia gets noodels while Ymair munches on a burger. We make quiet the four pair. “You two done shoping?” Ymair asks, “I have one thing I need to get but you don’t have to stay” I’m not about to mention what. “Naw, well go with” the alpha replies. 

We omegas follow them to the store, clearly they’ve been to spencers before. I vere off from the others not thrilled of having them see what I’m getting so I’m sneaky. Infact I go and get what I originally want, checking out before going to look some more. Unlike the other times when I come in here alone the weight of the dildo feels much heavier. I find the other three staring up a wall. Historias face is bright red, while the other two act like there’s nothing wrong with the topic their talking about, which I don’t know how. I wouldn't be able to keep that face if I was talking about candy thongs and a position book. I walk outta the store, face beet red. Its not long before the three trail otta of there. I don’t even want to know what I missed. “Whatcha get Levi?” Erwin asks me, reaching for the bag. I smack him hand lightly. “No touching no looking.”

“Whatcha got that so private?” Ymair asks, the beginning of a smirk creeping out. “I don’t have to tell you” I march away. In Fact the moment were dropped off after the other two I hide my last purchase before coming back down to help Erwin and the drivers with the bags. Through numerous trips we finally bring them all up to the bedroom. Eagerly I place the plushies on the bed next to my already owned one before proudly displaying the figures on the tv stand. I sprawl out on the bed with my new cards encased in my blanket I begin to rearrange and organize my new book while I order Erwin to add my new key chains to my school bag and key ring. 

Erwin seems content with watching me work so I don’t make a move to upset that. Although I reach for my cell when it goes off. Not smart enough to look at the caller ID I relieze I’m not stuck talking to a person I’m not ready to yet. “Hello Pup” its my mother and from the look on my face it my reaction but be priceless because the oaf besides me chuckles, placing a hand over his mouth so he can’t be heard. “Hello Mommy” I greet back. He just won’t stop. I’m debating shoving him off the bad or I would if I was strong enough. Settling against the pillows next to him I stick my tounge out. “How are you dear? We haven’t talked in so long I was worried you had forgotten about me.”

“Mommy that’s not true.I’ve just been really busy lately” I jump siltly when Erwin places his head on my lap. I glare at him. Hes not fazed. “Busy with what dear? Is school going ok?”

“Oh yeah schools fine-” I trail off not knowing how to tell her. Telling her : oh by the way I have this stalker at school and it just so happens to be my mate, now he’s making me live with him and the school wont do a thing even though I protest, will not fly with my protective mother. “Levi” the use of my name, that’s all it takes before I gush out everything. She’s silent, that can’t be good. “All will be fine Levi, well get you out of there as soon as possible” I can hear the stress ladent in her voice, her worry and fear. “Mommy, don’t its not good for your health.”

“Pup, don’t worry about me” she tries to convince me not to but I can’t help it. I don’t want to cause her any negative emotions. Its bad for her overall health. Her condition to worsen, she’s already weak as it she does not need me to add to her problems. “Pup I will be calling your uncle.”

“No” I tell her, jolting up, starting Erwin. Now up, hes looking at me with concern. “Please Mommy I don’t want him to come here and start a fight” I tell her. “He’s the only one that can get you outta of there. Well run Levi, I won’t let you be hurt.”  
“Levi whats wrong? Who are you talking to?” Erwin reaches for me, but I push his hands away. “And run to Mommy you can’t leave the hospital” I’m off the bed, pacing the spanse of the bed room. “Baby we’ll be fine. I have to go, it’s time for my medication. Keep me in the loop Pup. Be safe I love you.” I repeat the last words before ending the call. I bit my bottom lip just as I’m embrassed from behind. “Levi, sweetheart what’s wrong?” He’s warm, his presence blaketing me in a undeniable layer of comfort and protection. “Is something wrong with your mother? Did something happen?” Unwilling to lie to him, I stay quiet. I’m not able to lie to a man who paid for my stuff whoes taken me out to dinner and lunch, whoes showing me a side that I’m unwilling to verbally admit I would be able to like. Heaven forbid love. I just let him hold me.


	4. Attempting to be nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bird, its a plane no....Its a gentleman, saving damnsil with eyebrows.

Levi: 

Pinching his cheecks did the trick. Erwin the one normally getting me up, jolted from under the covers on the couch almost knocking me backwards. "Levi- chan?..." he was half asleep clearly ready to go back. "Erwin, earth to Erwin time to wake up."

"Go away" he pulls the covers back over his face no doubt planing to go back to bed until I kicked him off the couch watching him land with a big umph. I shook my head "what was that for?" he complained more awake this time around but who wouldn't be after getting kicked. "Hello, its Monday, we have school. Hurry up. I have the shower going for you, your wasting water and breakey will be ready soon" I hoped from my spot on the back of the couch, feeling the apron swish around me, "let me get this straight you did all that for me?" he's looking at me weird, "well yeah, now quiet staring at me like i'm an alien and get moving. Or I wont make you lunch" I watch the pj old sweat shirt and pant man get to his feet mumbling what I could've sworn was "I've landed in an ultive universe, wheres my Levi gone?" head up the stairs. Its not too long before he returns to the main level joining me for our much need breakfast. I know he's watching me closly, undoubly trying to figure out why I was being so nice. I was still trying to do the same. "Thank you for the meal" unison saying before our omlets are dug into. "When's the game?" I feel his eyes on me again just after I managed to escape. "Six".

"I'll make sure that I'm there" is all I say. Our mornings pretty uneventful after that. We walk to school, he walks me to class, thank goodness were not getting as much attention at this rate it would be better to just get a social media account with a locator saying here I am. Not to mention posting every second. I shudder at the thought. "Whatcha thinking about Levi?" I look at the note that was just thrown at me, hitting me in the head. I don't even have to turn around to know its from Nannabe. I mean Mikes next to me and Hange is upfront. I scribble something down then throw it back to his row a few away hoping we don't get caught. "Don't ask me why I want to know anyone can tell your day dreaming." I pout at the words scribbled by the drawer who being a smartass drew me in basic formating eyes glazed over, clearly not paying an attention. The message clear as day. I tell him to fuck off throwing the quickly filling up paper back at him. But the next time its thrown it doesn't come my way. Instead I watch it fly over Mikes head into the front row, landing agains the back of the head of Hange. I watch her read the note before rushing to write a response while somehow paying attention, interacting and answering questions before tossing it back when the teacher backs turned. I grab at it when it comes my way. Sure enough theirs horrible scribbling on the parchment. The nosy mad hatter wearing eye glasses person.... Mike snatches it outta my hands before I can get any further. I give him a glare but stop, lifting a brow when I see him right somthing down as well. He shoves it over onto my desk just as the teacher turns around. Niles not stupid. He knows somthing up. He gives me a suspicious look before approaching my desk. "Do you have somthing you would like to share, Mr. Acherman?"

"No sir" I respond, cool and collective. "What can be more important then my lectures that you four have to pass around a note?" Well shit. "Since you seem to be the instigator" he points to the door, I gather my things already knowing the drill. I leave but don't head to the office until I read the note.

Nannabe: Whatch thinking about Levi?

Levi: Fuck off, What do you think I'm doing? I'm sitting in class arn't I.

Nannabe: Don't ask me why I want to know anyone can tell your day dreaming.

Hange: He's probly dreaming about you know who....I wonder if he likes the vibrator better than the real thing....

Mike: If three have time to gossip then you three have time to pay attention and besides we all know the real thing is better over plastic anyhow.

I crumple the paper in my anger filled fist. I was so going to get them for this and Hange was going to be first. I know were not allowed to our cells on while schools in session but all the same. I turn on mine dialing the number of......Its only a moment until the Crazy Ex Girlfriend by Miranda Lambert goes off. Its not long before a kicked out Hange joins my in my kicked outta of the class for the day freedom. "I expect that from Levi, not you" she mumbles clearly mocking the professor. I laugh before the two of us head to the office but not before shreading the note in the teachers lounge shreeder. 

"Where are you going?" Nannabe asks me. Eyeing the two meals in my hands. "We all know that Niles incharge of lunch detention" the three of them shared a look, "and?" Hange asks I roll my eyes she should be smart enough to figure this out. "And he doesn't allow us meals when were in there" I walked away while the facts sank in. Sitting at the oposite ends of the room, clearly not happy with the situation that they found them selves in but what ever they would deal. Supriensly the stick in the ass was no where to be found. I pushed the unlocked door open coming into no mans land between the two capties. Just opening the door was enough to get their attention. "Levi-chan" I give Erwin a look, how dare he use that name. I grab his collar, "use that name again and you'll live to regret it" I threaten. He throws his hands in the air in surrender, "sure Levi. Tell me what are you doing here? Your gonna get caught."

"Wouldn't that suck" Ryder snides, I throw a nasty look at his way before returning to the one I came for. "Heres lunch eat it, and be quick about it" he glances down at it. I shove it in his face. "hey, dumb-ass I didn't make this so it could wasted" I shove it into his hands before waltzing like I owned the place out. Leaving him to deal with the rest of his punishment.

I did't lay eyes on him until I was headed over for the game. Stupid male demanding that I be here when I could be doing so many other things. Listening to music, home work, my art, watching anime, masturbating...I blush at the last one. I hadn't had the chance....well more likly had been unwilling to possible get caught. I was debating the last one when a foot ball went flying right in front of my head. It startled me outta my thoughts, however, causing my anger to come forth. I follow the path of the ball to find no less the two alpha teen gossipers from the other day are at the other end. They have this priceless look on thier faces. I go up and kick their feet right out from under them. It seemed to be kicking day oh well for these two. Glaring down at them I watch them cower, "oi brats, the hell you think your aiming for?"

"We didn't see you there, swear" I watched Kristan was quick to get out, the other idot quick to nod clearly not having any ability to speak. "You could've hit me."

"We didn't see you promise, please have Erwin-san punish us" the later was added onto his friend original statement by none the less Jeager who finally grew enough to speak. "No I think I'll deal with you two my self" I hear one of them whimper. "Whats going on over here" the sentence comes just as I'm about to grab at them. Looking up I relieze two things: Erwins coming over to investigate and the entire playing feild is now as quiet as a empty house. All eyes on the four of us. "Oh nothing dear, I'm just teaching these two recruits to look where their aiming."

"Let me punish them" the new comers offers up. I give him a glare, "I'm more than capable" was my only reply. I return my attention to the two at my feet, only to later relieze what a mistake it was to take my eyes off Erwin. Sure enough the beast snuck up behind me, only to lick my sensitive neck before whishpering for my ears only "if somthing dirty has to be done, allow me. Theres no need to dirty your precious, innocent ones." I stumble backwards, he catches me. Holding me against his hip, possessive hands against my wait and the back of my head. "Erwin?" He smiles at me before animal smirk appears, "go on, I'll meet you over at the bleachers in a moment" he even goes as far as to pat my butt. I wanna slap him I really do. But then why am I blushing.....

He scares me again when he comes over, wrapping my up in his muscled arms from behind. "So it seemed that the sopsotivly unshakeable Levi Acherman is just a jumpy mouse" when I finally have my bearings I reach behind him to pinch a cheek. "Hey" he says letting go, rubbing the spot. "Don't call me a mouse" I turn on my knees to face him. "That will teach you."

"Your so mean" he half whines. I roll my eyes at him. "Ill be back in a bit, sit there and behave" he pats my head, I swat at him but he's outta reach and unless I wanna fall off the bench...I'm forced to let him go with no punishment. Speaking about which.....I glance around until I spot the two from before. There sitting on the other side of the sidelines, sulking. I wonder what Erwin did. What ever it wasn't enough but oh well they just added themselves to my list of people get back, no big deal.

Unlucky for me I get to eye him in his jersey, watch him bark order and excersise. I really hate my self right now. Stupid jock... Glancing down I grab my device just as it begins to vibrate. Flicking through the secruity measures I see I have a call from my mother. "Mommy?" I say when the calls answered. "Hello Pup, how are you?" 

"Just fine Mommy, how bout you? Are you having a good day?" she answers with two goods and soon were talking just like we did before I came to highschool. I'm lounging more than waiting on the bench when I notice that somthings looming over me. Scaring the hell outta me is no less than Erwin, again. Shreiking I fall off the bench. "Oi Levi" he bends next to me. I rub my head. "Whats wrong with you today, it is not sneak up on Levi day" I snap when I finally have my bearings. "Are you sure?" I reach to grab him but he just jumps back. "Get back here" I wag my finger at him but he shakes his head. "Your gonna get it" I mutter before I hear my mothers shrill call. I lunge for the device "mommy, don't worry I'm fine" I answer her worried concerns, "I have to go mommy, I have an alpha to beat" I glance up at Erwins whose trying not to lauph. I hang up and can't help but want to know whats so damn funny, "mommy." I take his feet out from under him.


	5. 5: Game, bragging rights and a joke that could ruin it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Afternoon all my lovely readers. I practically cried outta joy when I spotted all the love I was getting from you. Thank you so much for all the Kutos and comments. Please continue to do so. They mean a lot to me. I want to offer you a new chapter. Please be aware though,that the original submission of the chapter has been added onto. I was unhappy with how I ended it originally. Sorry. Please enjoy!
> 
> -Author Chan

Levi:

It must be that he could feel my glare from the sidelines because the first thing that came outta his mouth when he came to retrieve a drink was "stop glaring Levi, I was only teasing" I continue to pout, "keep it up and I'll lock you out of the house" he only lifts an eye at the threat. "I was only messing." I grab his collar, "listen here Erwin, you and I are going to get along only if and I mean if you let me do what I want, and obey my rules one being no stealing my prey."

"Aww so the new bees are your prey?" I nod. "Tell me what do you want done, I haven't come up with anything only made them stay out of practice for the day." A evil smirk appeared on my face, "I want them to clean the locker room." That was one of the worst things, cleaning the smelly, testosterone, sweat ridden room. "That's cruel." 

"That's the point" I turned to lounge on my back. "My mates evil" he mutters, "will this make you happy?" I nod again. I watch him call over the two trouble makers who are with no doubt reluctant to come over but do so when the alpha, the top one in the school being prime and all barks at them. I snicker. "Captain ?" Jeager's looking between the two of us, Kristen's eyeing something behind me not daring to meet either of our eyes. " Because you and number 5 here can't watch where your aiming, your punishment for your carelessness is going to clean the locker room for the week" both there eyes go wide, but smartly for once neither say something. Just nod. "Now get going" he ushers them off the field, punishment starts now....I smirk at the back of their retreating backs. "All Juniors off the field" he barks. I lounge as I watch him continue to be in charge. "Where do you want us?" my head whips around when a female voice approaches, I glance over to see Historia and the rest of the senior cheer squad approaching. Erwin points to the other side of the bench. I watch them go, but not before snarling at a few that were keeping their eyes on said Captain for far to long for my liking. A weird mixture of betas and omegas watch me closely, especially when Histroria comes over to greet me. "Are you gonna get in trouble for talking to me?" I ask her. Now its just her team and me on the field the rest of the sport fanatics taking to the locker room. "Nah there just pissed."

"About what?"

"Oh them, there unhappy that Erwin is now taken" she bends down to my level to whisper in my ear, "almost all the girls on the team have admitted their feelings to him and all have been turned down. Every single time. Now that your here, they know why" she and I look behind her bent over form briefly to see that sure enough they were gossiping amusing themselves. Anger and jelioucy clear as day on their makeup plastered expressions. "Answers my question" I say although it was pretty unnecessary. "Hey you two whatcha up to?" both of us jump to the sound of someone speaking to us. Yup it was denfently scare Levi day... Ymair's standing there, "didn't expect you here" I say. "Yeah well I'm not about to let my baby cheer at a game without me, who know who'll try to hit on her. Now come on caugh up the goods, what you guys whispering about?"

"Oh just the envious looks my teams shooting at Levi" Historia answers. "Aww" the two of them act like its no big deal. "Well Levi, why don' the two of us grab seats before the place fills up, huh? This way we can see the game up close and personal." She kisses Historia, I turn my back giving the two some privacy but take ample to time to be an absolute ass. I walk up to the still standing and gossiping teens. "What do you want?" one of the first ones to spot me ask. "Oh nothing I just wanted a word with you guys". "And what could a nerd like you possiply have to say to us" another speaker waves her to arms at her team mates, "nothing that will take to long." "Then get on with it " another demands. "As you can see unlike you, we populars have places to be and things to do." I roll my eyes, "hello dumb bitch, you already are where you need to be" she gasps, hands flying to her mouth, what a drama queen. "How dare-." "Listen, Erwins mine. M.I.N.E. Lay a finger on him, I'll break your hand, Confess and I'll cut your tounge off. Even look his way and I'll take your eyes" I allow my threat to hang in the air while they begin to come to term with what they've just been told. "You...you...animal" I brush off the names thrown my way. "Fine, don't believe me. Then go ahead and test me." I walk away to where my two friends were watching me. "Come on." Were lucky we grabbed when we did because it wasn't long before the game was beginning and the place filled up with both teams supporters. To say the least the game was pretty one sided, Erwin just plowed right through scoring four touch downs. Its safe to say that without him the team might not of won, I'm not saying there no good but its obvious who the big hitter is. The big show off though comes over instead of celebrating with his team. In the first row of bleachers he has no problem getting to me. I lean over to see what he wants. Before I know it he's clothing me in in his sweat ridden, grass stained jersey and planting a kiss on my lips.

My face is still red even while we walk back with the team. Not just because of what he did, not just because right now I was still draped in his jersey and being carried by the foot ball team captain but also because of my reaction. Stupidly I kissed the big oaf back. I can't believe I got caught up in the moment. We even ended up on the kiss cam. Damn it all. Leaving my mouth he pulled back before nuzzling my cheek then returning to his team. Now I guess they were coming over to celebrate. I felt Erwin pet my head, face buried in his shoulder as he carried me with my legs around his hips, hand under my bottom holding me to him tightly. I had a sinking feeling I was not getting away anytime soon. "His face is still red" someone commented. I glared at the runner who only chuckled. "I would watch out, he has claws" Erwin warned the speaker. Surprisingly I was able to get away quiet easily, lucky enough that they got distracted on what to order on the pizza. I snuck into the kitchen, aiming to get some soothing tea when I decided I should check my phone. I had four missed calls, all from my mother. Although late I decided to call her back only to be greeted with a shriek at the other end of the line. I had to press the phone away from my ear for a moment before I began answering her quick shooting questions, "I'm home, I'm safe. Just a figure of speech mother, I didn't get into no fight." I did my best to reasure the women that her only child was unharmed, in no trouble. "That;s it Levi, I was hoping I could wait until your uncle got home but believe me young pup I will be talking to your uncle tonight."

"You don't have to bring Uncle Kenny into this mother. Were getting along, there's really no need."

"Do you know your on the news, title: breaking news Son of Billionaires saw with omega mate." I smacked my head, how the hell did they take to the truth so damn quick. "I will be mentioning this to your uncle. "

"He'll lose it" I tell her, plopping on the hard floor in the kitchen, tea all but forgotten. "He only wants the best for you and me" she says. I know shes right, I'm not trying to be ungrateful I tell her so although she already knows. "Levi!" I hear Erwin shout, "where are you?" 

"In the kitchen" I call back pressing the speaker into my chest hoping to muffle my side conversation. He appears a moment later, "what are you doing?" 

"Talking now go away" I shoo him away with my hands, "what do you want on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni and bacon, now shoo" this time he leaves me alone. I go back to the original conservation, doing my best to convince my mother that there was no need to involve my away on a military mission uncle. Not really sure that I got anywhere by the time I got off. I found the jocks, eyes glued to the tv. Watching the best comedian on the planet. "Oh come join us" one of the line back offers. Erwin pats his lap, but I settle on the spot next to him. I'm tired and hungry. Bodly I curl up next to my fated mate on the couch, the prime alpha tenses but soon relaxes. He wraps me in a blanket, rubbing my back. I'm practically asleep by the time the pizza arrives. But wake up to enough to get two slices down. Its a good thing to because the person I didn't want to talk to the most calls up. I didn't think the night get could be ruined by anything. I'm curled back up when Erwin answers my ringing phone, "Hello, Levis phone." I hear a snarl on the other end, recognizing it I snatch the phone back. "Uncle" I greet, torn between being happy and not at the same moment. "Levi" is all he says. It must be one of the few times when he's on break and allowed a call. "How are you? How's your mission? When will you be coming home?" I jump off, off the couch running away so I had time to speak in private to my father figure. He might as well be my father. "I'm.. ....alright. The mission well you should know by now I can't talk about it" I took the scolding, although it was mostly just a reminder. "I know I'm sorry."

"Your alright shorty" the little nick name was enough to put a smile back on my face. "I will becoming home in two months. But enough about me, your mother brought some....news to my attention." As our vowing protector he took his role very seriously, loving us very much. My mothers brother was not just about to let this topic sit without being addressed. "She told me you have meet your destined mate, another prime at that." He was referring to the relation of prime blood flowing through both his and Erwins not only that but my mother and I also had prime blood in us but in prime omega blood. "Yes" I tell him, settling on the bed before yelping finally remembering that I was still unclean. "Levi!" he calls to me almost in unison with Erwin who bursts through the door the next moment. He's gone all alpha growling, stalking the room with his eyes, looking for a threat. "Erwin, uncle its alright, I um....just feel off the bed." 

"Levi, whats wrong. Your scent, your on edge, worried. Who are you talking to?" I give Erwin a smile, "I'm talking to my uncle, I want some privacy do you mind?" He seems to think about it for a second before leaving me. The other ends quiet as well. "It was him who answered your phone wasn't it?" 

"Yes. And before you ask cause I know you will, yes he was the one stalking me." He's silent that can mean only one thing. "The school doing anything?" This means that I'm forced to replay everything for yet another family member. When finished the other end is once more silent. It was a moment or so before he spoke again. "Levi, I will be coming to deal with this when I came home. Mark my words. I have to go be safe Levi, remember I love you and your mother" the use of my real name meant he was being dead serious and was advising me to take care what was being said. "Love you too" hanging up I decide to rejoin those still on the lower level. Erwins eyes are on me in a spilt second in fact he even gets up in the middle of the show to take me into his arms. Leading me back to the spot I vacated only two hours ago. "Everything alright?" he whispers to me, "lets just say my uncle does not like you." 

"Makes us even" he snickers. "Yeah but my uncle can kill you" I threaten.

"I'm heading upstairs, I need a shower" I tell Erwin as he sees his friends out the door. "I've never been up past 11:30 before" I comment stretching heading for the stairs. "Yeah I need one too." 

"And where do you think you'r going?"

"You can't blame me for trying" I give him the evil eye when he tries to follow me into the bathroom. "While I'm in will you change the bed?" I call behind the bathroom door as I change. "Its not dirty" he protests. "Yes it is, I was laying on it."

"Levi" he starts, "and while your at it throw the blanket from the couch in the laundry basket as well." I here the bed sheets rustle then him leave, hoping he does as I ask cause there was no way I was going to sleep let alone put up with those filthy conditions. Hoping in the now filled tub I begin to soak in my lovely bubble bath filled tub. "Nothing better" I murmur loving every single second of it. "How long are you going to be in there" Erwins knocking on the bathroom door. I debate for a second before seeing I was well covered, "fine, get in here." Barely any time passes before the door is practically kicked in with a eager alpha who rushes over. But you see I got the better end of the deal not only did I get to use the tub first but I'm well covered by round, white bubbles. He's no able to see a thing, if he had a tail or ears they would be drooping with disappointment. "That's foul play."

"Oh shut up and get in the shower" I roll my eyes at his childish antics, "I wanna join." But I banish him to the shower. "If you don't behave I will toss your jersey and all your other sport stuff in the tub, that will be the only things to join me." I reopen my eyes to see him poke his head outta of a steaming, percipation covered glass walled shower. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me and find out" I fire back. "Come and join me I think your words will change" he wags his finger my way, I only laugh. 

"Levi?"

"Yeah?" having snuck into bed before he got out I glance up from the comfort of my pillow. "What is it Erwin?"

"Thank you for today." 

I glance up at the clock waiting impatiently for the time to pass so I could go. I was meeting Erwin in the back of the school. Planning on watching him practice. Distracted by the ticking clock I was startled when a note hit the back of my head, once more passing notes in Niles class it seemed that Nannabe had yet to learn his lesson. 

Nannabe: "whats up with you?" I give the paper a look before scribbling "bug off." Throwing it back. He gives me a look before writing something else on the small sheet. "All you do now a day is Hange with "him", you don't do anything with your friends any more and your not even dating."

I crumple the sheet before throwing a new comment on the paper then chucking it back at his head. Mike just gives the two of us a look, but stays outta of it. I point a causing finger at the instigator. Mike turns to scold his mate silently. Ending the scrabble momentary. It resumes much to my dismay outside of the classroom. "Whats your problem Levi? Well got anything to say?" Nannabe demands. "Now Nannabe" Mike starts, "its not fair to berate him for spending time with Erwin."

"Yeah, how do you think he felt when we got together?" Hange mentions. It was true, back freshman year they had all got together, and all did for in the start was spend time together. Being friends of all three at the time was defantly hurtful when all they did as spend time together. I never even realized that was what I had started doing. I rub the back of my head, "I'm sorry." Mike pats my shoulder, "well hang this weekend, but for now go see your mate."

"He's not my mate were just fated" I argue although now its only half hearted. "Um yeah sure you won't be saying that for much longer." I give his back a confused look as the three walk away. Leaving me standing there like a dumbass. Scratching the back of my head I head off to the workout as its raining the coach won't let the boys work outside. The gym reeks of sweat and testosterone. Its almost for my nose to bear. I find Erwin on the treadmill, running laps. "Hey" he greets when I lean against a near by wall, "sup."

"How was your day?" 

"Alright" I shrug, "you?"

"Same" he answers before glancing down at the screen. "You sure your coach won't get mad if I'm in here?" 

"he had no problem being on the field during practice,I don't see why he would mind if were working out in the fitness room."

"Am I interrupting your workout?" 

"No, are you trying to get out of being here?" I laugh before twisting and aiming the question back at him, "you want me to leave?" 

"No!" I giggle at his response, "Erwin back to work, if your mate can't stop from distracting you then he has to leave" we look up to see the coach barking at us. I throw my hands in the air. "Were all good" Erwin assures him before returning his attention back to me. "What do you say we go out again this weekend? We can go see that new movie you want to see."

"I already have plans with friends" he looks disappointed for a moment before brightening up, "allrighty then we can just go Friday." 

"The movie isn't released until Saturday."

"That's' what your guys are doing?"

"Um no, its all sold out for the whole first week" not understanding what he was getting at. "Then you and I can go see it Friday."

"Earth to Erwin, focus the movies not released until yesterday."

"Aww but that's the perk of being a billionaire" he flicks me in the nose. He leaves the treadmill to take up weight lifting. "Oi Levi" didn't expect you here" I glance up to see Marco and Ryder. "Same, I thought the football team had the room today" I comment. "As long as the coaches don't care its cool. The schedules only there to give teams the minimum time that they must work out that's all" Marco replies. "I didn't know that."

"Is kinda the unspoken fact" Ryder replies, shrugging his shoulders, "I here you two now have another date planned, you two are progressing pretty quickly" Ryder says only tobe nudged by Marco, "come on, its none of our business."

"Your as nosy as the women" Erwin says, "women?"

"More like the cheer squad, excluding Histroria though. Lets just say that there pretty vocal about their disposal." 

"Those bitches are just envious because I have him and they don't."

"And here I thought we weren't exclusive" I watch Erwin whip down his sweaty body with a near by waiting towel. "I'm locking you out of the house." I bit out before storming from the room. Slamming the door in his face when he comes after me. 

I do just as I say so its quiet amusing when at seven that night that he's out there banging on the door. I lounge on the couch unfazed, continuing on with the phone conversation I was having with my friends like it was no big deal. Attempting to keep my mind busy enough that it didn't re-focus on the days earlier event. "You should probly let him in Levi" there on speaker and so am I allowing a easy four way conversation but also unfortunately allowing them to hear everything on my end and me theres. "Naw he can stay out there."

"You must be really mad at him to pull this" Mike comments. "I am."

"Tell us" Hange demands, like always she has to be in everyone's business but this time she wasn't getting the scope. "F off." She whines. "Back to the topic at hand, what are we doing this weekend?"

"I want to go bowling" Hange sing songs. "Yup Mike's right, you are tone death" I rub my hurting ears. "Hey! I am not."

"Why don't we say meet up at the gate at ten, that way we can walk together and you guys can be back in-time to meet with the folks" I say referencing the fact they were having dinner with Mikes parents. "Good with us" Nannabe replies. The banging increases, as does the shouting. "I better let him in, no telling how much of a mess it will be when he breaks the door down." I put the phone down not bothering to wait for a response. I open the door, a angry Erwin on the other side. "Levi" he says the coolness out of his voice. But not off my face. "Eye brows" I reply, moving out of the way so he can come in. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to lock you out of the house" I retake my spot on the couch, continuing on with the phone conversation like nothing changed. He's unhappy but big fucking deal, I've been unhappy since all the shit between us started. Well I can't say the whole time. As much as I hate to admit it, that would be a lie, I have had fun hanging and spending time with him. "Earth to Levi" Mike says on the other end, opps I spaced out. "Yeah what?"

"Try talking to the oaf, talking is always better than anger, choi" Hange hangs up. "Why you little-" my cell was taken from my phone before being tossed. Roughly pushed against the couch, Erwin looms over me. "Levi" he growled out my name. Whole demeanor threatening, frightening. I wanted to submit, do anything that gets me out of his line of fire. "Erwin? Your scaring me." 

"Levi, your anger at me is unnecessary, I was only joking" he whispers in my ear. I go quiet as the angry alpha backs away from my face giving me room to breath but doesn't make a move to move his looming body. "You...you...." He continues to give me a hard look, he grabs me by the hand, picking me up only to be thrown over his shoulder. My protests go unheard as he brings me to the bedroom, shutting the door. I'm tossed on the bed. I whine and whimper, cowering under the extensive fumes of alpha emitting from the rooms other occupant. The covers are pulled out from under me then over me. He joins me under the covers. I lay still, unsure what was going on or what to do. "Go to sleep Levi but know this last night was the last night I don't sleep with you." He reaches over to turn the light off, engulfing the room in darkness. 

He's wrapped around me the next morning when I awaken. Not calmed down since lasts nights instance, all he wanted was to get a point across and to snuggle, sleeping together. But that didn't mean his show of force was any less harsh or hard to live with. I Struggle unintentionally waking him up, but too engrossed in getting away to care what the brute had to say. I run down the stairs, grabbing my life lines: keys, phone and wallet,I booked it out the door. I flag a cab. We take off just as Erwin reaches it. I give the a cabe the address at which I want him to take to me. No questions asked and with the money he'e earned drops me off at my uncles house. I turn the key in the lock he's given me, practically running inside before locking the door. I collapse, shaking. Planning to dial my mother but the phones on her ends, not being answered. And my uncles away on duty. I have no one I can turn to. 

I huddle in the door for quiet a while before the tears of fear finally quiet. I get to my finally looking at the just ending ringing contraption known as my cell phone. There's seven missed calls from Erwin. But I don't want to answer. I just want to be alone. I thought he was different, how he fooled me. "Was there anyone besides Uncle that won't treat us like a possession?" I just end up sobbing more. 

I stayed in Uncles Kenny house, for at least 3 days, missing the majority of the school week. I spent most of my time torn between sobbing and building up stronger walls. Although Erwin hadn't broken them, they still had some battle wounds that needed repairing. It wasn't until Friday morning did I step out of my space of security. I took my mother advice to stay guarded as there was not much there was to do on the matter on my part. I grabbed another ride, paying the guy when he dropped me off at school. I made a quick trip home before grabbing my bag. Erwin was no where to be found on the lower level but I could here him moving around on the second level of the house. I made sure to be quiet and quick. Not wanting to linger any longer than need be. I walked alone to class today, which didn't really bother me. It wasn't until I was eating lunch with my friends did the oaf make an appearance. He practically threw the door open, eyes wide with worry ran around the room before finding my figure. He made a move to come near but I outright snarled at him, good thing it was just the five of us in a room other wise a scene defently would've been made. "If you want to keep your self in one piece it would be wise to keep back" it was the only warning he got, already I had my sharp claws extended pepeared to through with the threat case he's not intelligent to get the message. "Levi?"

"Fuck off" I gave him my back, dismissing him. "Please just talk to me" he reached for me but I side steeped the move so all he grabbed was empty air "I have nothing to say to an alpha..." the words flowed through my mouth smoothly, no hesitation, no remorse. "Now leave me be." I dismissed the male by turning my back, restarting the conversation that he so politely interrupted. I don't turn when he leaves only hear him close the door, this time handling the entrance/ exit barrier more kindly. "Levi, even for you that was low" Hange murmors. My head whips to her, shes giving a look full of approval. "I told you to talk to him."

"I didn't a chance, you know what its none of your business" I throw my hands in the air, exasperated with everyone not being on my side. "Levi, he was so happy to see you, were not the only ones who were worried when you missed practically the whole week of school" Mike comments. "He went to the principle, but the school decided not to do a thing because it was possiple you had gone to stay with relatives while sick. There were gonna wait a week to hear back before going to the authorities" he finishes. "What a load of bull you should only wait 24 hours but that's not the topic being addressed here, its you running away. You may not be good with words Levi, but you better because now your in a relationship" Hange finishes. "Are you so sure about that? I mean he did rub in my face that we weren't together" I snap, folding my arms across my chest."Well your not exactly dating."

"He was given the chance to earn my trust, he knows this. Can you really blame me for second guessing him when he rubs in the fact that he may or may not of cheated during the trial?" 

"I think you two need to be adults and talk this out."

"Were only 17."

"Quiet making excuses" Mike says, I want to smack him, I really do. I feel like I'm speaking to three brick walls. "Its not fair to assume he did for all you know he didn't" Hange says. "Levi, you keep denying the fact that although he did say that, he did make you happy" I stand there a moment longer before storming from the room. I find eyebrows in the lunch room at his typical jock filled table being fawned over by the cheer squad. "I've told you girls again and again, I have a mate. I'm not interested." He doesn't know I'm headed over but it just begins to show me maybe I should not of been so hasty in labeling. "Yeah well where is he now? Here? No. We are though. We can cheer you up, make you forget him" one offers up, reaching for him. I grab her arm, slowly, paining fully cutting off her circulation. "The fuck you think your touching?" I snarl at her. I throw her away from us, wedging my self between Erwin and them. He's getting up but I push him down lightly by the shoulder, "I warned you" I contuin to tighten my grip. "You wanna lose your arm first or tongue?" 

"Levi?" I glance down at Erwin who now no longer has his face resting on the table in despair instead head turned towards me. The girl I have a hold of cries and whimpers. Her arms now getting black and blue. "Let her go" I act like I plan to listen but not before punching her out cold straight in the face. Room once silent erupts in uproar as cheer leaders grab their fallen comrade, ushering her away while the room goes mad with talk. "Levi?" I grab him by the collar, grabbing his lunch in the other. Before hauling him out the door and away from all the commotion. I leave him alone for two while I grab my own mid day meal still in the classroom with the three traitors. They watch me come and go but i ignore their questions before slamming the door on them, "you, me talk" I grab his collar once more, hauling him until we find a vacant classroom to call our own for the rest of the lunch period. I force him into a chair before straddling his hips. "Did you or did you not cheat?" I was never more appreciative of my gift, being able to tell a lie on body language was defiently a handy thing to have ones belt when dealing with such situations. "No I did not cheat" I relaxed in his grip, I didn't relieze I was so tense, waiting on bated breath until those words left his lips. "Levi I was only messing, a bad joke at that but I was only joking. Of course were exclusive. Your the only one for me" he wrapped me in his arms. "I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry" I felt something run down my face. I never even knew I was crying until he began to wipe them away. "Oh baby please don't cry."

"Your mine" I whimper, "I know, shsh, please" he contuins to hold me. "I know I shouldn't have done that, I know omegas don't like being thrown aside by their alphas. Gods, I'm sorry."

"I was finally willing to give you a chance and then you blew it and you..you..." my hands fly to my eyes as I cry harder. "Oh baby, please stop your gonna make your self sick." Burrowing my head into his neck and shoulder I clutched him to me, unwilling to let him go. His croon fills the air, helping to calm me down. The soothing song filling my ears. he presses kisses anywhere he can reach, my neck, shoulder, cheeks and eyes. "Its alright" he soothes. I got his uniform all snotty and teary but neither of us notice as I finally settle. He kisses my eyes one at a time before my lips. "Your mine and I'm yours." I nod. "Go out with my Levi, be my mate" I just kiss him, giving him my answer that way. 

"I promise I won't make you regret it" he kisses my mouth briefly. "I you ever pull that again or -" he cuts me off with another lip lock. "You can kill me promise." I wrap my arms around him, not willing to let him go anytime soon although I may not get a say in the matter as the time for lunch is almost up. I'm forced to let him go when the periods up but he hold my hands, bringing me to class. Leaving me with a goodbye kiss with promises of getting me later. 

Erwin grabs me from class right as the bell rings, dismissing us on this Friday evening. I can't say I'm the only one looking forward to tonight. Besides that I want to get away from Hange who wants to know why my face was red when I returned and what the scoop was. I leave the group with a promise of meeting with at the gate on the next day before Erwin and I head out. Weaving through the throng of people also wanting out of the teenage prison known as high school. I guess after the mall I should probably anticipate Erwin having his driver drive us but after changing at home we meet the man at gate, the door was held open. Politely, Erwin let me get in first. "The movies not until seven, hows dinner sound?"

"Good with me."


	6. Chapter 6: Family interruptions

Levi:

"You all done with your with your paper?" I asked Erwin leaning back in my desk chair, finally finished with my own. Stupid English research paper. He didn't answer me only threw papers in the air. Sounds of frustration emitted from him. I watched slam his head on the desk. "Need help?" He nodded, "all brawn no brains" I snicker only for him to pull my check we I come in range. "Come on focus, just because I'm on your lap doesn't mean you can slack off" I pull his ear in return trying to gather his attention so it could be put back into the paper. "You know professor Pixas is expecting this tomarow."

"I don't wanna, I wanna snuggle" he whined. "Erwin in the whole month and a half we've been dating this is the first time I've heard you whine. Now man up. No kisses until you finish this paper. Same goes for snuggling." His head shoots up, eyes displaying his unhappiness of those terms. "Fine, but you have to help."

"Yeah, yeah was going to" we begin again. I type the paper on the lap top while he reads off the information he wants placed. He already had most of the work done so it went fast. The big baby if he had just focused and not procrastinated....."Finally" the two of us stretch after the product is edited, "let me send this to the printer and then we can be done". 

"All done" he singsongs, like a little kid holding the paper in front of me to show it off although we worked together. I give my childlike boyfriend the praise he's looking for. He takes me up stairs but is kicked out momentary for me to change, changing in the bathroom himself. Although its sure that he would rather have a strip show. Which he's not getting, despite the fact that we share a bed. "I'm good you can come in" I call preparing to settle under the covers. I have sweat pants and a tee on, what does he walk out with just boxers and a tee. I cover my eyes, "there is no way your getting in bed with me until you put something on."

"I have clothes on" I roll my eyes behind my hands. "Your full of it. I mean it Erwin put some pants on, I'll make you sleep on the couch otherwise." He bulks and I get what I want. "Stop pouting and go to sleep" I pat his arm as he wraps him self around me. My very own personal heater.

"So whatcha get?" I ask at the end of the week, waiting for oaf outside the teachers lounge. He shuts the politely before grabbing me. "I got an" he twists the paper so I'm facing the title page. A big red A is written on the front. "Nice" I praise, "now all you have to do is pass the class."

"I'm sure if you help me I can" he comments, like me referencing the fact that he was failing English and Math. Not only if he didn't improve his grade would he not graduate but he would be kicked off the football team. Which was pretty much his life, well besides me. "How about you ask instead of demand" I recommend, "please Levi" he places his hands together. "Fine" I concede acting like it was a pain but it really wasn't. He takes my hand, like usual smiling like a fool.

I leave him when the locker room comes up instead meeting him in the gym, too cold and bad weathery to practice outside. So instead of lounging on the outside bleachers I lounge on the inside ones, taking up my sketch book. I wait for my unknowing canvas to leave the changing room. He does't know I draw and sketch him. I hope to keep it that way, cause otherwise it will go to his head. I watch my blond haired, tall, large eyebrowed having canvas take charge of the first year and second year teams. I put my pencil down just as the days practice ends. We meet up once more outside the lockeroom but instead of heading home we head outside the school grounds. We fight the paparazzi, bound and determined to document everything we do. "Are you sure I should come?"

"Erwin are you afraid of meeting my mother?" I'm half teasing half serious, but the look on his face says all that I need to know. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to me my future mother in law" he's quick to claim. "Whoa slow down, who says were gonna get married or even mate. Were only dating" I try to make him see reason but like normal the oaf already has a plan and is going to stick to it until the end, "we are, just not yet. Were too young to get married let alone mate. I mean were only 17 what are we gonna do with a kid?" I smack my forehead. "Erwin mating does't = pregnacy. Besides your missing the whole point here."

"No I'm not your saying take it slow. I'm saying we will. But eventually I do wanna mate you, I wanna get married and I want a large family." Well at least he was being honest and listening to what I had to say. "And how big of a family do you want?"

"At least six" I give him a look, "what!?"

"Yeah I want a bunch of youngsters" he looks off into space for a moment or so before continuing. "I don't care what genders I just want a family. That's not to much to ask for." I just put my head in my hands, he's too far off in goodness know wheres now to argue with the mad man. When he can get pregnant then maybe well consider having that many. "You never once included my opion in your plans" I remind him, "I just figured you wanted some."

"What because I'm an omega?" This conversation was going to turn argumentative in a moment if we kept up the pace we were going. "Um..." clearly that was case due to the fact he couldn't come up with a decent answer. "Maybe you should consider my feelings, hmm." We arrive at the hospital but don't get out right away. Not only am I trying to cool off but he's to busy next to me fixing his hair, fretting over his appearance and the present he got my mother. I roll my eyes at his antics, they were getting old. "She'll love them I promise, now come on stop being stupid or I'll leave you here" the door opens for me almost like we planned it, for once when we get out of the ride Erwin provides there's no paparazzi. Knock on wood that it lasts longer. I show Erwin to the reception desk. The staff here know by name, I do visit at least once a week. "You know the way don't you Mr. Levi? the young lady at the desk asks, "yes" I reply. We take the elevator to the fourth floor where my bother is roomed. I knock on her door waiting for her to bid us entrance. She doesn't know Erwin's coming, its supposed to be surprise. Hopefully a good one. Although she opion of him aren't that good....."Mommy" I open the door to see that as usual she's in bed. Iv in her arm, monitors besides. She's sitting up, reading one of the book I had recently got her. "My little pup" she puts down the novel, arms extending in my direction only to freeze when Erwin enters behind me. "Hello?" she's more guarded now, theres no really no need for introductions now. She knows its Erwin. "Hello, its nice to meet you" he bows respectfully, waiting for her to respond." You must be Erwin, my name is Kruishna. Levis mother." 

"Yes ma'ma." She gives him a polite smile sending a secret whats going on look my way when he's not looking. I only jump into the welcoming arms she lifts again, snuggling into the women who gave birth to me. "Mama I missed you."

"Aww my pup, me as well" she rubs her face against the back of my head before giving me loads of kisses. I was denfenly a mamas boy. I pull up a seat besides the bed and Erwin stands besides me. Anyone could smell his anxiety. I pat the hand he places on my shoulder, well aware that my mother was watching us like a hawk. "I didn't think you were coming today " she begins, "it being so late and all."

"Eyebrows here had practice" I point to tall and muscly behind me. My words not helping him emotionally one bit. "I'm sorry" he apologizes out of no where. "Erwin Levi explained to me your on the foot ball team. There's no need to apologize, and please relax I'm not gonna bit your head off" at least not yet, but we'll wait and see how things go." He does lose some of his tension but I can still feel it there under the surface. "We got you something mama" I take the bag from Erwin, handing it over into her ill arms. Hesitantly she opens, to find inside a cute vase filled with her favorite flowers, Lillies. "Oh boys there lovly" she cooes moving them this way and that to get a better view. "You didn't have to."

"We wanted to" unison, we share a look and laugh. My mother just smiles, placing it on the bed side next to her. "So Erwin tell me about your self" she's baiting him, seeing if he'll bulk. But he's up for the task. "Hmm is all she's says but as always she's not afraid to be around the bush and gets to the nit gritty, down and dirty. "What do you think about my boy?" He looks down at me as he begins to speak, "I really like him, he keeps me in line, he's funny, inelegant, kind. I like that he doesn't give in, doesn't just lay over....." he trails off, face beat red.....I sit there not expecting any of those answers. I thought he would call me a pain in the ass, stuck up, stubborn. "I'm happy to hear that."  
She turns to meet my eyes, "and you Levi?" This is not what I anticipated, where Erwin was just in the spot light it was now my turn. "Strong" I start out, "but hes gentle, loving and protective. I know I can count on him to protect me and take care of me." 

My mothers eyes were wide clearly having not anticipated my response. My mother was quiet for a moment before the topic changed back to school. There was nothing said on her in regards to her input or opion. That was both a good and a bad thing. 

We spend around three hours with her before she gets to tired to stay awake. I kiss her goodnight and her me but not before we kick Erwin out so the two of us can have some private words. "Pup?"

"I know what your gonna say Mama."

"Levi" she cuts off what I'm about to say next, holding a silencing hand in the air as well. "Your mate..." she searches for words. "It seems you are getting along."

"I'm happy with him Mama" I whisper, hugging her tight. "He means a lot to me."

"Do you love him?"

"I really really like him, mama" I can't call it love not yet, but it could grow to be that. I'm willing to give it a chance. "Levi, you know I just want whats best for you." I nod, understanding that she's just looking out for me, "alright, if you think he's worth a chance then go for it, but Levi always remember your father." The last statement was all it took to staunch my flowing fears, cold, harshness filled my being. I drew away, meeting the eyes that matched mine. 

I recall the exchange as were droven back to our housing situations, I don't say much let alone answer his nosy questioning about what went down while I was gone. "Is everything alright? Levi answer me, our worrying me." I give Erwin a look when he turns me to face him so were facing one another in bed. "Its just a family.....issue. Don't worry about it." I close my eyes, hoping the topic is dropped. Oh its dropped but my family's not the only one with issues.

"Levi Acherman, Erwin Smith please go to the principles office, I repeat" Nile smirks at me, from his spot at the front of the room. I hold in the look I so want to give him, gathering my things and following the orders I've been given. I reach the door just as Erwin rounds the corner to enter the office. I know just by looking at his face that somethings up because he's not pleased. "Erwin?"

"Stay out here Levi."

"Mr. Ackerman has been instructed to go in as well" the principle opens the door, listening in as he exists his own office. There's a male and female inside, I recognize them from the movies and magazines. "Shit" I whisper, Erwin glares at the school leader but does as instructed, placing his fingers with mine. Making a show of unison. "Mother, father" he respectfully greets. Both tall blonds return the greeting but the omega female, his mother is a lot less intimidating then her mate especially when she comes forth to hug her son. Momentarily he lets go to hug her back. Its not long before she attention focues on me, "you must be Levi, its a pleasure to meet my sons omega. My name is Mrs. Smith but please call me Catherine." I nod as she gives me a hug, returning the gesture. "Catherine stop being so freidnly with the commoner and don't call him that, he's benithe both your son, you and I." Although this is the first time I've meet his family I like the mother but abouslty despise the father. I'm not below anyone, where the hell does he get that idea. She goes to open her mouth but her protests are cut short when he growls. Her head lowers,submitting. Erwin and I growl at the other male, catching the male off guard. "Do you know who I am, huh omega? "

"I know who you are Mr. Smith" I reply, ice seeping into my every word. "You need to learn that just because people don't have your reputation or money doesn't make you any better than anyone else" Erwin steps forward to defend us, going against his father. His father doesn't flinch, not even reacting. This must be a re-occurrence. "Erwin, your mother has clouded your judgment. I've always raised you to know that all others outside of the family are below you in status." "No his mother raised him to have good values, where do you get the cocky mouth of yours? Rich people pre-order?" His mother looks at me with shock clear on her beautiful face. His fathers just gets more furious. Approaching me, but he doesn't get close, Erwin stepping in between us. "You need to leave" Erwin warns him. "Before you make a scene." "No need to ruin the reputation that you hold so close, I wonder what your fans would think if you found out you were disrcimiative against omegas" I sneer in his face. His fists cleench but he makes no move to hurt us. He merely snarls, he knows he's beat. He storms from the room, not saying another word. 

I watch Catherine as she begins to sobs collapsing to her knees in her designer clothing, I rub her back as she breaks down. Erwin just stands there a moment longer, "its alright mother, he's gone. Please don't cry." We do our best to calm her down. This was denfently not the way I wanted my first contact with his side to go.

I'm off course for the rest of the day, even after his mother and us parts ways. She manages to calm and put on a sweet face for the growing crowd outside the office no doubt having heard there was two famous people in the building. We walk her to the school land entrence, where a limo is waiting presumably his father inside. Were given hugs and kisses and a secret meeting is set, where I can get to know her when the nasty hubby of her's is not around. 

"I didn't mean for him to ruin your day" I look up from my book to see Erwin standing in front of the couch. "You weren't kidding when you said he hated my guts but whats up with all this I'm above you shit?"

"My dad has the impression that due to our wealth and statue in society that were the highest of the high especially over omegas. He believes that their the lowest of the low due to them being weak and having an easily submitting nature." I roll my eyes, he was not the only alpha I've come across that I has this point of view. But he is the most aggressive. "Your father needs a reality check" I place the book down, loving the feel of him rubbing my feet which are resting on his lap. "I know."

"I feel bad for your poor mother." He signs, "hes doesn't physically hurt her, he's not abusive. But he's words hurt, he looks down on her. She's another example of how some alphas are greedy, uncaring assholes. But many don't get a choice, being fated and all." 

"I wish it would all stop" I lay my head on the back of the couch enjoying the love and attention my feet were getting. "The fated part?" Hes looking at me closly, waiting for my answer, pausing in his touches. "No, the negative feelings." 

"No matter what my father says, I'll never share his view points. To me everyone is equal, no ones better or worth more than another." I snuggle up to him, leaning on his chest only to be embraced by his warm, comforting arms. Under the blanket, on the couch we snuggle, content in each others arms. Like this its easy to forget all the negative things going on in our lives. "At least your mother likes me."

"Yeah" I say before adding, "your different. Down to earth, you like me for me not for my dynastic." 

"Whats not to like?" he nuzzles my cheek. Its getting to sentimental now, I need to change the subject. "We need to go pick up my heat medication tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, but don't forget that my rut is coming up again" he went away the last two times. "Speaking again of that, you never told me what you did the last two times."

"Oh nothing really important, tell you what you tell me what you talked about and I'll tell you what you want to know" I pinch his cheeks, getting irritated with the game he was playing. "Don't play these games."

"Oh getting made little one? Huh Levi-chan" he knows fare well he's getting to me. "What are you hiding Erwin?"

"Come on Levi, can't you take teasing?" I snarl at him my mind wondering to all the possibilities. I get more agitated as time passes. "Levi?" He pulls my now formed claws from the side of his face, "chill, I just had my self chained to bed. Nothing more." My sharp nails retreat, returning to there normal form. "Promise?" 

"Yes, my possessive mate. You know I don't want to be with anyone else but you." He pats my head, allowing me to calm before the conversation is started back up. "If you ever cheat I promise you'll regret it. I'll be gone before you can take another breath. And you won't get a second chance." I leave the warning hanging in the air.


	7. Chapter 7: You had your chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some break up and cheating, up ahead. Chapter 7, here we go.
> 
> -Author chan

Levi: 

"Your mothers gonna be the only one there right?" I asked, once more finding my self in the back seat of one of the Smith's family limousines. Chocolate a present for the kind mother we were going to visit, laying in my lap underneath my wringing fingers. "Chill out Levi."

"Easy for you to say, you were like this when you meet mine."

"Yeah except this is payback for your teasing of me and besides I hadn't meet your mother before that day. You've meet mine."

"Haha, smart ass. Your forgeting one thing" I roll my eyes, loath to admit that he a small, minor point. "And whats that?"

"I've never been to your house" I lean against him. We were taking off a couple of days to school, making the trip to his families home. His mother had called earlier today to reassure us her lack of understanding, looking down on others mate would be away for a couple days on business. "Its only a few minuets from here" Erwin was enjoying this, the ass. He was showing me all the sights in his home town. Not much to really see in my book, mostly filled up with high end stores, gated communities, mansions, and gulf courses. Defently a rich peoples paradise "What do you think Levi?"

"I thinks its best if I don't comment" I mutter, earning me a puzzled look from the male besides me. Just as he says it nots to much longer until we reached a gate, the driver sticks his head out the window but with the sound barrier closed between the front and the back of the vehicle, plus my window was closed. The gates then opened reveling an long drive way. We drive along the extensive dark road passing what must be miles of land until we reach the end. Exsiting at what must be one of the biggest houses ever built. My mouth gaps open, Erwin pushes it closed, chuckling all the while. "Come on love why don't we go in?" He leads me into the traditional Japaneses house. The staff greets us with a bow and a polite, "welcome home masters." His mother rushes over in her traditional clothing to embrace us both at the same time. "Welcome my dears, oh how I've missed you both." We hug back, although our interactions have been limited and far between I already feel that's she's my second mother. "Come lets get some tea" she leads us to the space she wants, sitting down on the cushions, we settle down with two warming cups. I sip the cup lightly having never heard of this title before. But loving it upon first sip. "Aww this is delicious" I practically moan as I drink up the smooth comfort. "Aww you like the Rouge de Rouge too?" his mother asks after all the beging business is outa the way, hows school going, how have we been? "Yes" I take another sip unwilling to put down the china. "Please excuse me" Erwin places his down before pratically rushing from the room. "Now where could he be going?" 

"Who knows with that boy" his mother giggles, "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Knowing him he won't want to be from you to long." She wasn't kidding, because it wasn't long before his limbering steps could be heard down the hall, rushing back. "Now where did you go son?" 

"No where" he picked up his cup going in for a sip only to come up with nothing. I look away as he comes to the realization its all gone, despite the fact he hasn't drank even half of it. "What?" his mothers trying to keep from giggling. "Whats so funny? Why won't either of you look at me?" 

"More tea?" A maid is bid entrance upon the offering of the liquid. She refills both our cups before leaving us alone. "You never answered my question." But we just ignore him, knowing sooner than later he would get tired of pestering. "Whens the championship Erwin, I would like to attend?" 

"Just don't bring you know who" he says, creating a coldness in the air that should of been reserved for the outside environment, "Its the 25th of the May, right before graduation" I offer, after final exams before stage crossing, it was a big even on Erwin Smiths calendar and mine. "Are you going Levi?" I answer with a yes, despite the fact that its on the other side of the damn nation. Erwin guaranteed me that it wouldn't cost me a penny but then again he insisted on paying for everything. "I've already made arrangements for you mother, you'll be in the same hotel with Levi just in the room next door. Both of you will be in the sweet."

"My baby always has a plan" she cooes to her child who looks kinda embarrassed. "Don't call me that" he's blushing, I chuckle. "What are you laughing at "pup"?" I pinch his cheek. "At least I don't call my mom mommy." he continues on long after I let him go but I have a better shutting up the teaser method. "Keep it up and you'll be sleeping alone tonight" immediately he gives up, "no thanks."

"Thought so" having finished my drink I grab his beverage out of his hands. Sipping on it. "Why you little, so that's what happened."

"You two are funny" his mother giggles, "Erwin why don't you show Levi to your room and I'll meet you in a few in the dinning room?" this place was so massiveness that without a guide there was no way I was gonna be able to find my way around. This place needed a map. "theres no way I'm gonna be able to get back on my own" I don't relieze I've spoken out loud until Erwin begins to tease me about it. "Oh shut up." He just smirks. He leads me what I assume is a guest bedroom until I see its personalized. "Why did you take me to your room?" 

 "Because we share a room back at school, why not here?" His face says it all. "Because your mother is here, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He smirks, "why? What do you have in mind?" He forces me backwards until I bump the bed, falling on. Him looming over, "keep your mind out of the gutter" I snap. "I should be saying the same to you." I pinch his ear in relalation, "that's not what I ment. But since your gonna act this way " I roll so he falls on his face, clearly unexpeting the move Erwin gives me a shocked look. "You don't get to sleep with me for a week when we get back. Now get your ass in gear and take me to my room." He whines like a child before I threaten to go to his mother. Big baby.

"That was delicious, thank you" I address his mother as the three of us finish up the meal: steak, ham and potatoes over a rich rice bottom. "Thank you, its an old family recipe" his mother had instited on cooking the meal despite the family having a person chief in the house. It meant a lot and showed much about her character. "I'll have to give it you some time."  

"Yes please" I reply, eager to learn a new recipe. I used to cook with my mother all the time before she had to be hospitalized and I went off to school. I never lost the love for it despite the growing time frame. "Levi used to cook all the time with his mother, you two should exchange recipes" Erwin pipes. "Yes" his mother almost jumped in her traditional sitting position. "But dear, why did you and your mother stop?"

"Shes in the hospital" I answer honestly, saddended by the reminder. His mother looks horrified, "oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. Is she alright?"

"What part of in the hospital don't you understand" I hear Erwin mutter earning him to be kicked from the table, sent to his room. "Erwin Smith you know I will not tolerate such disrespect esspically at the table, go to your room" she points out the door. He does as ordered but reluctance doesn't begin to describe his mood. "Please tells me he doesn't act like this normally. I raised him better please believe me." "He's normally a gentle man, polite....I believe you fully, Catherine." "That boy" she just shakes her head, her hair bouncing with every move, "some times I have to wonder....." "If its any consolation he was scared to death of meeting my mother" her mouth drops. "Please tell me your joking, you did not introduce my son to her." "No I did." I watch her lean on the table, clearly the information was more than what she wanted to hear. "She probably hates him." "Nah" I answer, "he's alright in her eyes, just kinda doesn't like him because she thinks he's gonna steal her pup" not really lying right? She giggles a little, "mother are not always willing to give their pups away. Growing up is bad enough. You'll understand when you have some of your own." 

"I'm not sure I want any" I mutter, completely loss on how else to put it. Every other omega dream of them while I always got annoyed and impatient with the whiny, snotting, dolling, babbling things. "Not everyone wants kids and heaven knows not all are good ones. Some will argue they shouldn't of had kids" she replies, sipping on her tea, "personally I always dreamed of little ones and could be no less happy with my son. But believe me I want grandkids" she gives me a pointed look but soon smiles signaling she's teasing. "You sound like my mother" I can't help but comment, "I would love to meet her."

"Same" I say, "I need some tips from her. How did she raise such a lovly son while mines rude, and spolid." I giggle, "he has his good points."

"You can't tell me your mate lets you model this" I comment as she shows me a few swim suits, in her lush walk in closet. My eyes widen at a few quiet reveling ones that I would not be caught dead in. "He likes the idea that he's the only one that has me, and I don't mind. Its my dream job after all." She shows me another suit, one of the worst. The pink cups barley would cover little to nothing with all the strings and lets not mention the bottoms. A mer triangle. With two brown bows at the side of the pink triangle. I shake my head. "We should get you something" a bad light bulb if the mischvious smile on her beautiful face was anything to go by. She runs out the room calling "I'm getting my purse were going out."

I can feel this is a bad idea but all the same go and grab my own from my room. I debate notifying Erwin but the grounded male would only be a further pain in the ass. Besides I wanted to go shopping. Loving the act. 

It was passed ten by the time we returned, tired but well packed with new items. Erwin's sitting on the stoop waiting when the driver pulls in. Three maids rush to take our things inside while Erwin gives us the evil eye. He's unhappy but he'll get over it. "Whipe that look off your face" I order, stooping in front of him, hands on my hips. "Whats your problem?"

"You should not of left before telling me. I almost called the police" he growls against my chest when he pulled me against him. "I was so worried, I though someone took you two" I go tight before patting his head. "I'm sorry I should of told you we had gone shopping." 

I look up when a click goes off, seeing his mother standing near by with her phone. "I can't help that you two are cute. But yes Levi's right, next time we'll tell you. Were sorry." 

As history shows, the peace never lasts for long. Its the second day of our trip when the man of the house returns, early and pissed. Erwin blocks him as his mother and I leave, rushing from the room. We lock our selves in Erwin's room. We hear male shouting and something thrown but other than the last there's nothing else that may signal a fight. I'm not afraid of the new comer but his mother was. In my arms she clutched at her head, shuttering and whimpering. I pat her head and whisper to her, attempting to comfort her as she cries. 

I'm about to go out after Erwin when he appears a hour or so later. I approach the male hesitantly, knowing he's pissed, his scent radiating the stench. "I'm fine just let me calm down" is all he says when he observes me backing up. I nod, taking the time to look him over. Erwins uninjured. 

He embraces the two of us, assuring us everything will be ok. I loved the male but I could not help but question that fact. Erwins father doesn't make another move until Erwin goes to the kitchen to grab dinner, were going to eat in his room, our safe haven. Or it was until his father shows up. I growl at him, refusing to let his wife near him despite her attempts to get between us and use her self to sheild me. "I won't let you lay a hand on her" I warn the intruding alpha. He just gives me a mocking look, clearly thinks him self to high for a response. 

I don't move until hes mere feet away, he lifts his hand, clearly planing to hit me or his wife. I can't help but smirk as I lunge at him, putting all the training put on me by my uncle into action. I grab his arm, twisting it at a angle only to jump in the air and kick him in the face. He's thrown to the ground. Blood dripping from his nose while he clutches at his broken arm. Like a feline I land perfectly. Catherine's eyes are wide with shock, locked on my figure. The commotion attracted the staff and of course Erwin. He pushes to the front, eyes wavering between us omegas and his father. "Are you two alright?" he crouches in front of us as the staff is ordered by hi to take the injured man to his room. "Yeah, I wanna go round two." 

"You did this?" I gain a weird look, and when I say yes one that says it all. "Remind me not to piss you off."

After cleaning we eat our meal, his mother sticking to me, barley keeping her eyes off me. But I don't mind. Erwin's watching me too but just in different way, "I have a couple questions" he breaks the silence with that sentence. "I can guess" I reply, dipping my chop sticks back into my ratio of rice. "Who-?" I cut him off, "classified."

"And yes before you ask, yes this is why I'm feared at school?"

"Feared" his mother ecos. "When I first started there, I was constantly harassed and proposition by alpahs. Some thing about my beauty and scent or some shi-, crap, anyway I showed them I was more than that." I played off my almost swearing. If my mother ever found out she her son, me, swore in front of an adult besides uncle I would find my self in time out, grounded pretty quickly. "Your amazing Levi, I'm sure my sons told you this but I wish I could be like you." I blush, stuttering out, "but I'm nothing special."

"Oh dear but you are. I'm so lucky I have to two amazing sons."

"You have another son?" I try to recall what I knew about the family but come up empty. Erwins laughing and Catherins looking at me with a puzzled face. "No she means you" Erwin elaborates. His mother lunches her self at me, kissing my cheek. 

"I don't want to leave" I tell Catherine as we pack. She sitting on my bed, watching me. "I wish you two did not have to go" she agrees. "I hate leaving you here with.....him" the venom in my voice is tangable. She just nods. "Catherine call if anything happens, you know Erwin and I will be here as soon as possiple" I assure her giving her hug. "I know" she whispers. She begins to cry against my shoulder. I pat and hold the sobbing women. "When we graduate, why don't you come and live with Erwin and I? I'm sure we can get a big apartment" she gives me a weird look, I wip her makeup off her beautiful face as she gathers what she wasnts to say. "Really?"

"Of course, Erwin and I have already started looking, well get a two bedroom" I assure her. "But what will others think?"

"Who cares. Public opion is bull" I comment. Handing her a tissue. "Yes please" she clutches me in a loving hug, I return the gesture meaning every movement and word. 

Nothing ever goes as planned.... After being forced to bid her farewell for the time being Erwin and I take the long drive back to school grounds. The first few days go pretty smothly, normal. But what happens when I find out Erwins gone into rut......

"You had your chance!" I screamed at him through the phone. "I caught you in bed with her, whats your defense to that?"

"Please Levi, listen to me. Give me a chance to speak-" I banged on the wall of my uncles house. Earning me a look from my newly returned home uncle. "I hate you" I screamed at him, over the device. "Levi, you won't even give me a chance" he was getting more verbally aggressive on the other end as time passes. "No you have your chance, I warned you what would happen if you cheated, now its time to pay the piper. I'm done, consider me gone." I slammed the phone cover shut, forcefully ending the conversation. 


	8. Chapter 8: Look At Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part maybe confusing- This is still in the past (before present) but not 13. Time has flew five years in the future (8 years before present) with both our handsome, men in their respective careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (bow) I know you have all waited so patiently and it greatly appreciated. Another thing throwing this chapter off course is well me. Recently I've had a lot of writers block regarding this fan fiction. But don't worry I'm better now, that being said I'm no longer satisfied with this chapter. I have written and added more so please re-read if you have already.
> 
> Please also note that I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the chapter. I have written songs for this work, I will cite when they appear and that I own them. Other than those, they belong to there respective owners.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoy. As always feel free to comment and kudo. 
> 
> -Author chan

Levi:

Dropping the mic ended the song, now all there was left to do was walk off stage. Behind me Mike and Hange did the same dispite the chants for more. Behind the curtains we weaved through staff to the changing rooms. I withdrew to mine, behind the door taking off the bandages over my eyes and the rest of the awful aesthetics on me. Never been one to like the stuff. To ugly and fake. Reconvening with the other members of No Name I listened to Hange recap the concert, talk about annoying. As normal she was hyed up and for what had to be a lifetime of asking the question: what were you on? Nannabe our manager came to congratulate us, a unison four way high five later and celebrations were just starting. 

I don't get home until late, sharing my uncles house with him, finding said alpha at the table. The protective man having waited up for me. He's reading the paper. "I'm home." He repsonded with the traditional greeting eyes not leaving the paper situatiated in his hands. 

"Welcome home. How was the concert?"

"Alright." Heading into the kitchen to get a late night meal I ignore all the warnings I had gotten up to this moment about eating late. Warming up the ham and scalp potatoes before taking a seat at the table. "How was mom today?" I ask breaking the silence in the two filled room. "Better, the doctors have her on a new pain medication."

"Good?"

"Not the side effects. They say she'll be more tired and can cause nausia ." I shake my head, "can't they do anything right?"

"No" he lets the silence take control a few moments longer before setting the paper down. I know something I don't want to hear is going to come my way if he's setting down the paper. "Your keeping up with your training?" 

"Yes" I answer, I train at least six hours each day before I go in to the studio. "Good" I watch him closly waiting for him to pick up the paper again but it stays down. "I got an interesting call earlier."

"Oh? From who?"

"Erwin" the words are filled with aggression, matching the snarl. I drop my fork on the floor, the thumping rickasahing in the quiet room. "What did he want?" Sputtering was benieth me but not in that moment."To speak with you. What else?" I can imagine what he has to say for himself but his worlds would fall to death ears just like the times before. Clearly moving back after traveling had given him ample info on finding me again. "Of fucking course" I mutter earning me a scolding look from my uncle. Internally I roll my eyes. Not fazed but his disaproval of my choice of wording. "What did you say?"

"I just hung up but not before threatening to kill him if he comes near you." No connection besides fate dictates he would the best suited to me, I had little to no problem with Erwin falling by the hand of my uncle. "Let me watch" is my last comment on the matter. And there you have it, the conversations dropped. More than fine with me. 

Boxing in the basement, we beat endlessly at the other. Each trying to get a upper hand on the other. Uncle Kenny has more weight and streighth but on my side I have speed. He just got me pinned with the phone offensivly goes off, cutting off my demand for a second round. Seeing he has me beat he leaves me to lie there and recover. I roll onto my back, huffing in frustration while he answers. "Boy, are you trying to get a bullet to the skull?" Theres only one person that could be on the phone. 'Why won't he leave me in peace?' "Yeah well I'm speaking for him, so you'll just have to suck it up." I lay listening as the conversation gets more heated, the two are growling at the other. Which traditionally leads to snarling and yelling. "No I'm not going to let you talk to him. You fucked up what you two had. That's your own fault. No you have to live with the consequences. Leave him in peace. This is the last time I'm going to be nice" the phones slammed back into place in the receiver. Call ended and hopefully message recieved. Instincts told me I was a fool. "Well Levi" I glance Hanges way as she begins to speak, "what are you going to do about you know who?" 

"I can't control who my fans are" I reply, voice portraying exactly how I felt about the situation. Good thing my uncle wasn't here...Actually it was more like a double edged sword. He would be shooting Erwin the VIP of the night which was a positive. The negative, we would lose fans and my uncle would get hauled off. Losing his career and his family. I debated shooting Erwin my self but.... "We have to play nice" Mike says. I roll my eyes behind the bandage mask. "Were not stupid."

"Don't poison him Hange" Nanabe demands of her mate. "No please do."

"Levi" Nanabe warns. "You have to play nice even if he is your ex."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to see the cheater" I snap at her. Being the drama queen that she can be I imagined hands being thrown in the air. Dramatically of course. "All right every one calm down" Mike interveins, calm, cool and collective as always. "You don't understand" I snarl at him storming from the main area to my private dressing room. I tear off the bandages with no care in the world, feeling my falling tears eat away at the carely planned and plastered makeup that took two hours to paint. I bang my fist repeatedly on the counter below the lite up mirror. Uncaring of the physical pain. I just wanted to live my life in peace. Wasn't it enough for him that he took my heart and crushed it? 

It was bad enough that I came home to find him bed with a red headed omega? What was her name again? Penoleope? Nope. Petal? No, that wasn't right. Petra. Yeah that it. 

Wasn't it bad enough that he broke his promises, that he lied? Damn him all to hell. I don't need to look in the mirror to know I'm a mess. Unable to go on stage like this I know I have to get some level of control. But looking down at my hand defently means I need bandages. Can't go on stage bleeding and all. When I have some control, my carefully formed mask on my face I call for medical. I create this phony story that I tripped. Makeup rushes to fix the damage that I blame the fall on. The staff fuses over the star that tripped and not only cut there hand but also the one that fell on his face. Normally my image was everything. I was not one to sugar coat or lie but in this case I did. By the looks of Hange I was not the only one who knew what occured. The touches are finished with the re-wrapping of the bandages just in time.

I love this things I really do. They block most images from reaching my eyes and right now I can't be more thankful. Cause I don't want them to land on Erwin whose approaching the group. Its unfortunate that they don't block hearing as well. Or smell, my first indicator. I can't stand the voice that leaves his mouth, nor the scent he radiates from his bastard of a person. "Well well well if it isn't my missing omega" of all the words that could of left his fowl mouth, those had to be the ones he's chosen. I feel him reach for my face but I step back, "do not touch Mr. Smith" Nannabe says, "unless given permission by the band member."

The hand might of been droped but I was in for much more than wanted when Mike and Hange opened their mouths. "I can't believe the captain of our highschool foot ball team gone CEO is standing infront of us" Mike teases. "Yeah once football player then actor and now CEO of a production company. And one of the best too" Hange adds. "How the time flyes, and its only been 5 years. Now were all famous." 

"You guys are defently more well known than me" he flatters although it was true. "Please what have you been, in the spot light way before you left the womb" Hange responds. I'm the only one not chuckling in the group. "What do you say we all get drinks before the hell starts?" Mike asks, probly already calling for a catering drink. It was all part of the VIP deal and all. I gulp mine in a moment loving the feeling of the sting of alcohol. "Remember Levi you can't get drunk until after the show" Hange pinches my checks. I grab her hand and squeeze to make a point. "Do not fucking touch me."

"You've developed a bad mouth" Erwin observed. "Fuck off" I snarl pulling my lips back before thinking of a better come back. Stoping midway, having a much better respond in mind. "Oh thats right, ain't it unbecoming of a wealthy man to be mated to a unbecoming omega, with no status. What would daddy say?" I look around rubbing in every verb. "Oh but then again we don't have to worry about that do we. No we found a nice cunt to fuck with instead. Hope she was worth it." Later on I'm shown footage of the scene, in which Erwins mouths drops. "Tell me Erwin" I sneer, "did you really spend the money because you like our band or did you just pull this stunt for another chance? Bet the play boy can't wait to add another loop to the belt. Better be careful soon they won't be able to keep you pants up not that you keep them on anyway." Once more his mouth gasps. Clearly the bastard didn't expect our reunion to go this way. Neither did I so join the club. Hell I never wanted one to begin with. "Why don't you and I take a step away."

"Yeah lets and see who comes out worse for ware" I threaten. "You were never like this when younger."

"Go fuck your self Erwin, you never knew me from the beging."

"So all that time together was acting?" 

"Maybe not but then again you never put to much effort into getting to know me unlike the effort you put in between her legs."

"Enough" he snaps, "I don't want to hear another word about her."

"Tell me Erwin, was she good? Worth it?" I can feel the frustration and irritation radiating off him in waves. "Is there a problem?" its one of the security guards, more than likely attracted by the noise and wanting to see what was going on. "Yeah. Better call the police, this dirt bag won't be alive for much longer. Nannabe contact my lawyer will you?"

"Were alright, just a small argument" I open my mouth to combat the words coming from the manager only to be whispered "knock if off your making a scene. I already told you, you won't lay a hand on him."

"No" one word, my refusal to cooperate, plain and simple. It was also a no not to lay a finger on Erwin. "Just wait until I get a hold of you I'm gonna-" Nannabe throws her hand over my mouth. "That is enough out of you."

"No let him finish I want to see what criminal act he can come up with" Hange crackles. "You shut it too. He doesn't need the instigating" Nannbe replies. I elbow Nannbe forcing her to let go. "Let me make this clear to you Erwin" I grab his shirt, "I hate alphas, I only tolerate a few and love one. And that last one is my uncle so I suggest you flanter back to the bitch and stop wasting both our times." Unexpectedly he grabs mine forcing his lips to my ears, whispering "you and I are going to have a decent conversation on the matter, later. Now I ask kindly that you stop making a scene."

"Yeah we wouldn't want the papers to hear about why I left now would we. They would have a field day. I can see it now: 'CEO Millionaire Turns Playboy Cheater' just think about how your company would be effected, not to mention both yours and your fathers image."

"You wouldn't dare black mail me."

"Try me oh wait I just did.Hey maybe I'll even get your mother in on it."

"My mother, you still have contact with her?" I can feel the desperation of his words, "baby, you and daddy kins may have been able to cover up her lack of publicity but we all know the reason she hasn't is because she left him. Just like with us, it would make a juicy story." He ponders this for a moment. "I haven't spoke to her in....Please Levi let me speak to her."

"Nope" I extend the last syabol. "And why the hell not?"

"And who has bad language now?" In the back round I can hear the other three speaking. "I never thought he take it this far" coming from Mike who I'm guessing is talking about moi. "This is getting out of hand" Nannabe speaks, making her opion well known. "This was not how tonight was soposed to go."

"Yeah but Levis got him on the rope" Hange crackles, enjoying the free show. I could just imagine her rubbing her grimy hands together. 

"I won't give you her contacts for several reasons. One: I hate you, two: you don't deserve it considering your little to no different in how you treat my dynamic just like your father and three: she doesn't want to speak to you. One plus two plus three equals your shit out of luck." I pat his head, pulling away. And just in time the stage manager came over in the next moment to inform that we were about to start. 

Hange bounds off the stage into what I'm guessing is a dive into the crowd. She loves the attention but knows her place as we contuine to sing. Bad luck by Jeff Williams can be heard ringing out throughout the concert arena before ending with a series of loving cries from the crowd. Still in the fray of things Hange starts off the next song, the last All things must die also by Jeff Williams. (Yes, they are both from RWBY, if you haven't seen it, check it out. Highly recommend.) 

Throughout and now even after our fight Erwins eyes have not left me. I can feel them digging in, I don't the stare bother me however, not about to give Erwin the satisfaction. Although I will admit it is a small distraction. The three of finish which a crowd begging for more. They always do. At first it was awesome now its old and annoying. Especially today where all I want is to get the night over with and be rid of eyebrows.

Another shot is exchanged in the back. Less for the cameras and more for the releif. Erwin getting his picuture, shot glass and signature and his back seat pass has now got all his moneys worth. I retreat to my changing room anything to get away from my fated. Plopping in the comfy chair I debate smoking the cigerate in my fingers. My uncle would be mad, my mother would have a cow but I seriously needed. Damn the buildings non-smoking policy. I lite it up anyway. Inhaleing the relaxing material. 

Thinking back to a promise I dial Erwins mother. She doesn't answer but I make sure to leaver her a message. "Hi,this is Levi. Wanted to give you a call. The concert was ok, besides Erwin being there and being an complete and utter ass" I pause a moment before finishing. "I got him good though. Made sure to give the pleader what he deserved. Give me a call back-" the phone is snatched from my hand, the cigerate knocked to the floor and stepped on by a large foot belonging to the very male I'm talking about." The phones hung up, I sit by blinking at him. How the hell did he get in here? 

All I do is open my mouth, to ask him what the hell he's doing before he throws his palm over my mouth. "Be quiet" he warns, other hand flying to grab at my hands. Holding me down against the mirror and counter I'm helpless. "You and I are going to have a chat, understand?" Reluctantly I nod. "Good." 

Although he says were going to talk for the longest time he doesn't speak instead looking me over closely before rubbing his neck possessively against my own. I know what he's doing, claiming me through scent. The first damn thing I was doing when I got home was a bath, hopefully before my uncle came into contact with the scent. Otherwise blood was sure to be spilled. I glare at him throughout the process. "Don't scream, understand?" I respond with another nod. He pulls away his palm but keeps a tight hold on my clenched fits. "This conversation has been a long time coming."

"Yeah if you say so Erwin."

"Levi you can not blame me for what happened, I was in rut" he protests. "Rut or heat it was still cheating."

"Damnit it Levi."

"Don't damnit me Erwin. I'm not the one who cheated. If your so high and fucking mighty then how come you couldn't wait a few more moments? I was on my way."

"What?" He looks shocked. He should be. "I was ready to give me self to you, was going to tell you I loved you when we were done. Well look where we are now" I snap fighting back the tears. Damnit I wasn't going to cry in front of him. He repeats my words, like the stupid idiot he is. Only to plunge his lips against mine. 

For a moment I lay there placent. Loving the feel of him against my before my aching heart reminds me why were in this mess. I break one of my hands free, slapping him across the face. I kick him off. Tears run down my saddened face. "I hate you." I collapse hands on my face. "I hate you" I chant. 

"Levi" he reaches for me but I slap his reached out arm. "Don't touch me. You lost that right." He sits there, forced to watch me lose it. "All you alphas are the same. Your all fucking cheaters!" 

"L, is everything ok?" it was one of the security guards banging on the locked door. "Unlock the door" he demanded. Erwin looked nervous but in my state I just couldn't care. "Levi, I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I love you" he pulled my hands away while speaking before wiping my liquids on his sleeve. Rising to his feet I watched him open the door. The reaction of the guard was surprised but he only hesitated for a moment before he grabbed Erwin, detaining him. 

"So he got arrested?" in my own space talking omega to omega with his mother I recapped for her what happened. Don't misunderstand she loves her son to death and is worried. "No they just detained him for the time being. But let him go with both our stories reveled he didn't break any laws so they had no reason to take him to the station."

"I see" she whispered. "What will the two of you do now? I know you can't let go of what happended."

"Can you blame me? Lets say I take him back all theres ever going to be is second guesses: why is he late? Where is he? I'm going to put my self through that."

"No ones asking you to dear."

"I want him back but if there's not trust...." I glance over at the photo album of us. Pictures of us on our first date, skiing, going to movie premieres, shopping with his mother, at home games and secret takes reflected the past we once had right back to me. "Sometimes love is not always the best."

"You can say that again."

"What does your mother say?"

"Mamma hasn't been told yet. I'm trying not to worry her to much."

"I'll be up in town tomorrow do you mind if I tag along and meet her?" she sounded worried. I'm not going to refuse. I would love if they meeted. "Defently, I'm going up early though."

"Good with me what time?" 

"Levi Acherman" my mother pulled my ear. No sooner are we in the door and I give her a hug does she start on me. "You have not been up to see me lately, how dare you?"

"Mommy I was on tour" I argue. "Still" she huffs but lets go. "Who is this behind you?" The women introduce them self's and soon after kick it off. 

Back home in my own room I tore right into my work. I may not of gone into a profession that delt mainly with drawing and sculpture but I had never lost my love for the two. A paintbrush in one and the pallet in the other, my hand worked at the piece. The end result: A broken heart painting with a bleeding, gaping heart in the between Erwin whose facing the left and me to the right. The back round: conversations, written out in quotes. I step back from the piece. Satisfied I snap a photo before printing it out and placing it in the scrap book where I held memento from all my pieces. 

Looking back in the book you can see many changes. This book ranges from high school to now. Back in the past in the days of school they were happy some portraying Erwin and I as a couple. Then they turn dark just as the one I just finished. 

Flush against the back of the wall I fall to the floor. For all the talk, for all my fame all I had to show was a broken critical organ and a lonely, empty life.

"Ackermans don't cry" my Uncle stood in the door to my room, arms crossed in disapproval. "Your mother and I raised you better than to cry over a losy alpha not worth your time."

"He marked me and promised he would be back. I can't deal with this. All I wanted was to be with and be happy. Why is that so hard?" I banged my head against the wall, experiencing helplessness. "Chin up Levi. He's beneth you. Not worth your tears." I just shake my head, nothing else to do in this situation. Seeing he's not getting anywhere in place he takes to the floor besides me, tucking my chin against his shoulder. "You know I held your mother like this when she was pregnant with you, same day your father left?" Calming down some, I listen to the words my uncle was using to take my mind off what my tears were for."If only I knew where he was I put a bullet in his skull. Erwin deserves one to. Can't do it though. That would leave you and your mother would no protector."

"Your the only Alpha I like, please don't leave."

"Pup I ain't going no where" my head is patted, my uncle being gentle. One of the private moments only given to me and my mother. "I didn't want this."

"Everything will be ok."

Make up and a blank face later and I was ready to meet the camera. I had to put on face for the damned camera. In front of a live aduince and those watching the interview of the group. I deflected what I could of the inquiries but couldn't get away with the next : "the night of your last concert, there a smell of an alpha on your person. Who might that be L?" If I could I would've smacked the host, but not before my own forehead. "It was mine." I jump at of the comfy seat my behind occupied. The room was dead silent. Standing in the doorway was none other than Erwin. "L's my mate." How wrong my uncle was.

Like a king he strolled to the front where all eyes continued to lay on his person. Nannabe and Hange broke the silence on stage whispering amugst the other. The live onlookers were no better.A seat was provided, next to me to my dismay. "Mr. Smith what a lovely surprise" the show host cooed. "Are you saying that your the nights surprise to all is the owner of scent?"

"That would be true, Hitch." The women jumped in the seat she held control of, no doubt ratings sky-rocking. "Ladies and Gents no planed in the slightest. We get the privallege of learning the twos deepest, darkest secret."

I distanced my self, retreating in my mind while planing to kill Erwin when all was said and done. "Now tell us all the juicy details beginning with:how long has the two known one another?"

"Since high school" Erwin responded. "Oh high school sweet hearts. Tell us what is it like being together with our mysterious L?"

"He's a surprise but a good one. Mysterious yes. But not bad." Histch was soaking up the details being displayed for all to see. Erwin was loving the conversation while all I wanted was to slit my fated throat and blow a smirkings Hitches face off. Unable to stand either. "What can you tell us about L? Not much is known about him besides the basics about his person and band. Maybe you can shine a light since the band isn't willing." At least someone in the room had my back. "He likes Anime, warm baths, cleaning, clean things and like most omegas soft things."

"Typical omega" the beta agreed. "Now what can your partner tell? Any things we should know Mr. L?" I wanted to admit to everything but that would only ruin our images. I couldn't do that to the band. "Erwins an open book." Hitch wasn't impressed with my answer, brushing it away. Painting it over with a new one, "tell the viewing world, what is it like to be mated to a billionair CEO?"

"Busy to put it simply." My freinds continued to remain silent. Watching the interaction closely. On edge. But not like me. They weren't in the spot light. "You both do have busy lifestyles. Rich men and all. Now let me ask you this are you going to continue like before giving basic one word answers?"

"Now your getting none" my nose was stuck in the air. Hitch only faked lauph, playing it off as a joke when we both know it wasn't. Seeing I wasn't going to be any fun she moved back to the original questionee. "Due tell, were all dyng to know the two biggest questions ever to be asked on telly: why is this secret just coming out and why is he not marked?" Oh there was no way Erwin would ever be allowed to mark me and after the stunt he pulled he wouldn't be getting into my pants either. 

"To answer both well we have our own reasons." Internally since I couldn't do out-loud was to laugh, Hitch was now none to please with the two of us. "Tell us Nannabe, how does this relationship play in with the band?"

"There's no impact" the female manager responded, "although Hange and Mike do like to tease the two."

"The quiet Mike? I don't believe it."

"True we give him hell. Opps I mean heck. Can't swear on tv now can we?" they were diverting the attention, true allies. "We can always bleep it out." A quick glance at a the ipad in her hand before the conversation contuied. All I wanted to know was when the ground   
would suck me up. Might take a while considering were 7 floors up in the station. "Now onto the section where the public get to question. First up in Mina in row 5, go ahead with your question."

A glance reveled a petite but still taller than me omega stand to attention. Nervous she winged her hands before finally finding the guts to speak. "L, your are a icon for omegas providing both funding for your foundation for abused and homeless omegas and their children. Your also a political figure for omega rights, will your mate coming forward change that?" 

"I promise that my revel in statues will not change my support to and for my dyantic."

"Thank you" the women bowed politly, not needed before re-taking her seat. "Rico in row 2 has one for L as well, go a head and shoot. Not literally of course."

"L do you know why Erwins mother has not appeared lately in the publics eyes?"

"I am unable to provid an answer" more like unwilling to provide on. "A question from our viewing audience not in the studio, Samual were listening."

A beta male appeared on the screen on the stage reveling a live cam of the person giving the question. "No name do you write your own songs? If so how do you create them?"

"To asnwer your first, yes we do" Mike answered, leaving the rest to Nannabe, "we sit down as a group, old fashionably come up with topics we want to cover. Once decided we then go onto the next stage. This one being run by L who creates the final product."

"Thank you" the screen goes blank for a moment giving way so another can take the place vacated, "my name is Gelgar. I must know when is the next CD going to be released?"

"We don't have a set date yet but it will soon be annouced. Don't worry loyal minion" Hange answered/ assured. "We got time for a couple more" Hitch I thinks just likes to hear her self talk, perfect profession for a show talk host. "My name is Marlo. My question regards, the degins elements of the bands outfits, who designs them?"

"We specialize our outfits along side our individual stylist. Some based on what they think we should have, what we want and the theme of our performence concocts to be the outcome."

"Thank you." 

"Thats all the time we have tonight but don't worry onlookers we promise to have more coming your way soon. This is Hitch reporting live with No Name and Erwin Smith." 

"I'm going to kill you" I threaten when were clear of the building. "Now now Levi thats not nessary."

"I tell you whats necessary and thats me, painting my self in your blood. What a waste of good clothing but what can you do?" I swing at him, he ducks before blocking the next coming at him. "You two are going to get arrested" Mike warns. "Jail doesn't suit me" none the less I keep swinging. "Then quiet swinging."

"Listen to them Levi before you get in trouble." He throws me over his shoulder. Not before tying my hands with his tie. "Now behave" he goes as far to slap my but for good measure. I yelp, face beat red with blush. "Put me down you big monster."

"Then stop with the hits and death threats."

"My uncle will skin you when he hears about this."

"Yeah, yeah" the claim is brushed aside as he walks me towards the parking lot Hopefully the limo I had arrived in with the others. "Put me down. Mike make him put me down." Mike swipes me from him once done chuckling. "I think its time for some space" he unwraps the tie from my palms. Allowing me to through the material at the irritating alpha. 

I grab my phone from my secure pocket, going through with my threat. "Uncle!"

"Levi whats wrong? Is everything alright?" 

"He slapped my but and put me over his shoulder" I was seething. This was the best form of payback. "Who did?" on the other side I could hear a door being slammed, keys being grabbed then a car started. "Erwin, he showed up unexpetally at the live showing. I want him dead!" Erwin was trying to get the cell from me only to be blocked by Mike. "If you know whats good for you I would get out of here."

"No call the police this is stalking" Hange demanded, going for her own phone. "He's not your mate" Erwin was snarling at the alpha standing in the way of making his way to me. "No, he is my brother."

"Fine I'll leave but this isn't over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I apologize for the delay in progress and hope you all understand. I have a question for my lovely readers : I have a LeviXEren& ErenXLevi lemons ( with some Erwin in the smut ) out but would you guys like a Levi X Erwin lemon filled book? Comment in the box below.


	9. Who's greater, my scars or yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are those scars from Erwin? Not from me I know." 
> 
> "No their not from your physical anger. But they are from you."
> 
> "I never knifed you!" 
> 
> "Not with your own hands but with you leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Ya'll yup its me again. With a new chapter. Now I know the last was depressing and the next will be too but I promise not as bad. Please let me be clear THERE IS NO RAPE, NO SEXUAL ASSAULT IN MY WORK! -Author chan

Levi:

I never imagined I would ever wake up tied and in the control of Erwin. I sat up in my seat, thrown off course by the turbalance that could be caused by none other than a plane. Looking around reveled only Erwin. A struggle reveled I wouldn't be getting free. "What the hell is going on?"

"Aww so your finally up? Good, about time." His phone was set down before he approached me. "What is this Erwin? Let me go!"

"No your not going anywhere. Your staying with me."

"Fuck no!" I kicked at him, my legs being the limbs free. "Fuck yes" he responded being just as crude, easily grabbing my failing legs. "You fucking kidnapped me!"

"Clearly I did. Don't bother shouting were 1000's of feet in the air and theres no one here to help you. Not with the plane being on auto pilot." When no one came, I took his word. "Out of your system?"

"You dumb shit, any kidnapping victim is going to scream for help." Erwin sat me up in a sitting postion giving me ample view of the what I assumed was a private jet. "What is this Erwin?"

"You and I are going on a trip for a bit."

"Oh hell no. Hell no to all of us."

"You and I need to work on our relationship."

"There is no relationship here Erwin. You and I both know that what we said that night in front of the camera was a lie." 

"It won't be."

"Your crazy."

"Only about you" he kissed my check in which time I promptly bit him. Erwin the bastard only licked his lip. Sucking up his own blood. "Your physio." No more baiting it seemed. He walked away from me. Into another room, leaving me on the bed alone. Giving the time, I checked my person finding my self unharmed and untouched. Erwin came back with a tray and table. "If I put your hands in front of you will you be cooperative?" I growled at him, giving my answer in the form of an sign of aggression. He made the switch anyway. Before sitting behind me, tray placed on my lap. On my lap, in front of my eyes, laid a delicacy of breakfast goods. "I've already eaten, go ahead." 

I sniffed at the food hesitantly. My stomach rumbled, unhappy at the wait for food but I needed to be sure it wasn't drugged. Eventually I just took a bite, loving the taste on my tongue. "Good?" I refused to respond to his question. "We still have some time before we land. I'm going to take a nap and your going to snuggle with me."

"Your fucking stupid if you think I'm going to cooperate." 

"Now you don't really get a choice now do you?" he took the tray before laying the two of us in a spooning position. His chest to my front. "I hate you."

"You'll grow to love me." He had no clue how torn my heart was, half loving of the man spooning me the other full of hate for the same. Before long Erwins breaths evened out behind me, arm thrown over my chest. Holding me tight but then again even if it wasn't there, there was no way to escape not with the handcuffs and being so high in the air. 

Hyped up with adrelian I was the only one in bed not able to fall asleep. There was little to no way to fully plan my escape. I had limited data,there was too many question marks, too many unknowns for me to make a final plan. Sure if I escaped this hold, and the cuffs I got free of the embrace but there was little to nothing to stop him from re-capturing me. Being much stronger than I. My only solid option was to get free and a hold of a phone before Erwin awoke. 

My plan never got to put into to motion because I couldn't get lose. Erwin must weight a ton. Forced to give up for now, I decide to wait until the opportunity presents its self. Erwin is still outcold when the plane lands. Hands still tied, along side two suitcases, mine and his I'm escourted on the island grounds to a fancy beach house. "What do you think?"

"I hate it."

"You hate everything."

"Especially you."

"Well I love you and soon you will me" he gave me a tour of the eight bedroom, seven bathroom including one in the back yard reserved for the times when needed to wash sand off. "I'll take the cuffs off, listen closly. You can have free reign of this place. Be mindful all the electronics need my finger prints or a password to work. Including the phone and plane. There's also no boat. I know you can't swim so there's no way for you to leave."

"Why are you doing this?" I felt so helpless, even with the handcuffs off. "Because you and I need to reunite, were mates. Were not meant to be separated, instead whole."

"When can I leave?"

"Well leave together when I'm sure there's no way for you to leave me again." 

"I won't let you bite me."

"I don't need to give you a claim bit to make you love me. But that would be a good cherry on top." I made a run for it the minuet he's done with his dictator speech. Like he said I didn't make it far but stayed well away until night fall. Hungry and exhausted I returned to my prison. "Knew you come back sooner or later. Here lets get food and water in you."

Reluctantly I took the cup filled with water and the meal covered dish from his paws. "Eat up then it's shower time." 

"You are not going to shower with me."

"Yes I am." I growled at him. Erwin for the first time used the method I never expected him to, verbal force. Used between alphas and their omegas, allowing alphas to place a uncooperative omega into a submissive mind. My self fell to the floor, head to the side in submissive gesture with the goal of making him calm through my submitting. Putty in his hands Erwin lifted me from the floor, scuffing my jello self, despite it not being needed. I was stripped and helped into a prepared outside bath. The tub shined bright by the full moon. Around us stone lay, acting like tile. ( this is not the bathroom used for when sand is being washed off) 

Slowly but surely I came back to my self. Erwin could tell when my demeanor changed, my body going riged against him. "Relax theres no one around to see us." Jumping from the bubble bathed filled tub got me no where, leading only to being bruised by Erwin unforgiving grip. He let me soak after calming before washing me harshly. 

This retuin contuined on for over three weeks. Breakfast then an escape attempt including trying to accesses the unaccessfull phone and plane or making a run on the island before being forced to return. A shower ensued then a wash down. "My heat will hit soon."

"I have your pills." Making a point to jingle them that night at dinner. "Please just let me go. Its been over a month."

"Yes it has, as for returning you its not going to happen. Not until you love me." He had been breaking me and now was when the damn fully broke. "I've never stopped loving you! Why do you hurt me like this? Why do you make me suffer? All I ever wanted was to be with you and then you went and cheated. You broke my heart. Haven't you've done enough?" I rush from the echoing room. Not caring if he follows or not. Even if I can't swim, even though I can't fight off the lands water filled predators I go for the water anyway. "No Levi!"

I'm a ways out in the water before my thrashing isn't enough to keep me float. But what does it matter when your being stalked and harassed by a hungry shark. At first it plays with me, nipping me here and there, before trying to pull me under then letting me up. I struggle to keep my mouth and nose above water. My thrashing only encouraging the man eater swimming in a circle around me. Then theirs pain, and throat and mouth filled with water. "Mommy! Uncle!" I'm screaming for the two when I manage to surface. 

My blood is filling the water around us. The warmth leaking around us at an alarming rate. I frail before coming to relieze that I'm being held up. Erwin has me over his shoulder. Kicking at something, no doubt the shark as he treads to keep us above the waters full reach. 

I black out, only reaching conciseness when sand meets my paler than normal skin. He compresses my chest, attempting to bring the water up from my lungs. "Erwin?" 

"Shsh. It will be alright." 

"It hurts."

"I know. That was very stupid Levi. Do you want to die?"

"No." I contuin to expel the water from my oxygen providing tubes. I black in and out on the way back. Vaguly I can recall being dried and rushed phone call before I can't even manage the in and out. 

When I come to fully after my ordeal I find my self in our shared bed ( not in the sexual sense). I feel so weak, barley able to lift my head. The rooms lite by the mid afternoon, coming night sun. "Erwin?"

"I'm here Levi" upon being called he comes into view. On the bed, on his knees he touches my face with reverence, "how you feeling."

"Numb, tired." He swallows, choosing his next statements carefully, " the numbness the pain medications. If you want to go back to sleep that's ok. Don't fight it. Everything will be ok. "

"Scared" he presses his check to mine in a offer of comfort, "don't fret. Your safe."

"Shark, water." My tears fall, panicked but unable to defend my self. "All gone baby. Your on land and the shark is no where to be found."

"Don't let it get me."

"I wont" he brushes my trembling body with his hands. Coming under the blankets he clutches me to him, doing his best not to jostle me in during the movement. "Alphas here. There's no need to be afraid." 

After a good sleep, I awoke again but this time alone. "Erwin! Erwin!" I cry out desperately. I'm not as numb or out of this, this time around, allowing me to sit up weakly. "Alpha. I'm scared please." Erwin bursts through the door in the next moment. Snarling up a storm. I answer with meek, pitiful sounds meant to attract the attention of the dominate. "Omega?"

"I'm scared. I woke up alone."

"Calm down, alphas here." 

"Don't leave please."

"You need to calm down. Your hyperventilating." I couldn't breath. Screaming in panic I thrashed. "Erwin I'm scared. Help me."

"Everything is cool, calm down. Your hyperventilating causing you to feel you can't breath. Deep breaths Levi. Everything will go away......There thats it" he walked me through it until I was able to be calm as he instructed and asked for."All better?"

"What?"

"What happened?" I nodded, "you woke up alone, causing you to panic call for me then freaked out." I clutched him to me tightly. Unwilling to let him go. "Don't ever do that again."

"Keep your head Levi" Erwin said. Manuvering me until I was half laying on the bed and his bare chest. His scared bare chest. "Erwin?"

"Thank you....for saving me."

"You don't have to thank me. Just relax and keep calm. You need your rest. Not panic attacks. When your better well talk."

I slept for a good day according to the night stand clock. According to the date I had been with Erwin for over a month meaning I had been out longer than I thought. For the first time, I woke up before Erwin and extremly uncomfortable. I was afraid to meet the damage that the man eater had inflicted. Gathering my courage I was meet with the one thing I didn't expect. Instead of bandages a metal leg stood in its place. My scream jolted Erwin awake, the alpha jolting upright in bed next to me. "Levi whats wrong?"

"My leg" I threw the covers off, pointing at the in-human metal. "Levi listen to me" he held my head hostage, meeting gazes he began to explain. "I had a private doctor willing to keep our secret come and take care of you. Your leg was barely hanging onto the rest of you, the flesh and muscle was repairable. You were outcold unable to help make the timly decison on weither or not you wanted a metal leg in the end I decided."

"Timely?"

"It had to be added that night." I shake my head against his bare chest, struggling to understand not to mention accept. "I'm sorry Levi."

"I don't want to talk about it any more" he drew the covers back over us as if that would make it better. Or go away. "Do you want something to eat? How's your pain level? You hurting?" 

"No to all."

"I know your unhappy Levi but please don't let that impact your health."

"I don't hurt to bad right now. A three out of ten" rubing my back calmed me while he tended to my health. "I don't want you to overdoes, you alright with waiting?" All I did was nod, not having it in me to make a verbal effort. "What about some food?"

"I don't want nothing." He didn't push this time which I was grateful for. "Later."

"Yeah later. Right now I just want to lay here and sleep." 

"Levi its time to talk" I was sitting up, proped up with pillows while Erwin sat at the bottom of the bed watching me eat. "Do we have to?"

"I know your depressed but this needs to be addressed." I remained queit, now wanting to speak if I didn't have to. It seemed to much effort. Taking my silence as a means to go on further he began to speak. "I never wanted to hurt you. I just thought if you and I had some time together. Just the two of us could reconvene and patch what was torn. I never want to hurt you or get hurt."

"I'm the one who chose to jump into the lake. Knowing what was out there not to mention not being able to swim" I didn't know why I was defending him but I wasn't only do that, also stating the truth. "I never ment for my actions to cause you to attempt to submit suicide."

"It wasn't suicide. I don't want to die. I got a lot to live for." Erwin didn't appear like be believed me. "Then why?"

"Call it instincts. You know omegas arn't fighters typically. We rather run the face the music if we can." 

"Still to go that far."

"It wont happen again."

"Ill make sure you won't. I see now that more than time is needed to heal our suffering bond. From now on I propertly court you. Something depsertly deserved. Before I thought I had done enough and all that needed now was time but now I've come to terms that it'll never be enough." I glared at him from my unchanged position. "Which means I need to grab the laptop and get you years worth of flowers, chocolate and gifts" the alpha gave me a guilty chuckle, not amusing me in the slightest. "You sure have your hopes high."

"Now that I now you love me, all I got to do-"

"Erwin buy all you want it won't make me forget what occurred."

"I don't want her, never did. What can I do to prove my love and devotion to my omega?"

"Your only after me because fate deemed we be together."

"Levi let me tell you a secret."

"This is not a game."

"I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Corrny right but hear me out. I fell in love with your personalty, your bluntness, crudeness, lack of care for others not in your pack and your lack of submission. You were different then the others, you didn't just roll over. You were't after my money or fame. You were just being you and you were going to be you no matter what anyone thought. Its all I ever wanted."

"We sound like a bunch of fools. Tell me Erwin what life is it for me if I have to keep second guessing you? Where were you when your late coming home, or not answering you cell? How is that fair to me?!" Taken back the alpha had no answer for me. "I never thought about it that way."

"Of course not" I turned on my back to him, so my front was laying against the bed fabric. "Please Levi. I have no answer to your last question but just give me a chance. I'll prove my loyalty to you and you alone."

"Were fooling each other."

"I'm going to prove you wrong" he lifted his large alpha frame from the mattress, retreating from the room. Closing the door behind him. 

Erwin the ass had gifts galor for me by the evening. Flewn in was boxes and boxes and bundles and bundles of flowers. All at my disposal when I finally gave him time. "Here princess" he presented the first of the items to me upon entering not wasting any time. "Seriosly I told you-"

"I know what you told me. I listen not that it stops me much from spoiling." He hands over a bokey of roses, a deep blood red. "Very pretty" I found my self reluctant to admit, ever more so when I saw Erwin standing on his toes. Perking up when the complement left my lips. Running to get another gift eagerly. Lilies came in a fancy, handmade sparkling vase followed closely by jewelry. A gold bracelet with rubies and crystals were the first to arrive. Erwin gently placed the shinny object on my wrist where I looked over the expensive gift. "Looks expensive."

"It was but worth every penny."

"Your going to go broke at this rate." He just laughed before gifting me a pair of gold earnings and an silver bracelet made for the arm. "What do you think? Like? Hate? If you don't like them I can return-"

"Mine" the words are littered with a warning. One he was intelligent enough to take notice too. Hands were held in the air, white flaging. "Smart alpha."

"What do you want for dinner?" he quizzed when done spoiling me for the day with materialistic things. "I'll make anything you want and if I can't then I'll have someone fly it in for us."

"You, you spoiled boy don't know how to cook."

"I learnt after you left" I gave a "whatever" as a response before thinking over the the days quiz. "Steak."

"Yes sir" childlike, saluting before wandering to the kitchen no doubt to do my rumbling stomach biding. He wasn't kidding when he said I was getting my steak. Before long the platter was on my lap, sitting atop the fancy platter that had been used to serve me breaky before."Can I sit?"

"Yes" I make room on the bed. Making room so my spolier can join in on eating in bed. "The docotr will be here tomarow to work on your therapy."

"Therapy?" 

"You do want to be able to walk again right."

"More like kick your ass but sure that too. I don't want to be in bed for the rest of my life." I pinched his cheecks for good measure when he went to make a snarky comment. "This is delcious by the way. Tell me did you make this your self or did you use grubhub?" 

"All me."

"Don't let it go to your head." Dinner and late night movie later almost made it feel like it was a late night date. "Levi?" I was falling asleep. What could he possiply want? Couldn't it wait? "Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"No. But I have a feeling that this won't stop you from asking again."

"You would be right."

"I still love you none the less. Don't fret I'll ware you down."

I meet the doc just like Erwin said. By the name of Jeager I was able to link the name to the brat from school. The one who hit me with the ball. The doctor was quiet surprise to find I knew the boy as did Erwin. Work was hard, even though only the basics were being covered that day. No matter I was rewarded heavenly with a message by Erwin. After the doc left of course. "Lower Erwin."

"Here?" On my front with him leaning his weight that was held in check over me by his knees delt with my demand with moving his palms forward. "Erwin right there" I was practically purring, although I had no relations to cats. "Loving this aren't you?"

"Don't ruin it." He promised he wouldn't staying silent for the rest of the session. "I'm tired. I'm taking a nap." I never felt better, so relaxed and lose. Sleep was all I wanted now. "After dinner. Then you can go to bed."

"Make dinner. Wake me up afterwards" I shoed the alpha way. Not even staying awake long enough to see if he was going to let me get my way. It seemed all to soon that I was being shook, another delicacy was being presented before I was fully awake. Being settled against my pillows, and the stand centered on my lap. Only then did I take to the ragaloie. "Go out with me." Ignoring his own bodies needs in exchange for the test question. "Same answer as the day before. No."

"You'll say yes eventually."

"I can keep this up all day. Telling you no."

"So can I."

Laying in the morning rays always warmed me up. Infact it was often that I demanded to be laid out in the rays direct light. That's where I was now. It was always during this time of the day that Erwin did what ever Erwin did. More than likely work. But who really gave a crap.

I only rise to the occasion of answering him calling my name when I and only I want too. And not before. And he was getting annoying. He nearly scared me half to death when I opened by eyes to find him leaning close above. "What do you want?" I questioned when I finally calmed down my breathing enough after being scared. "Nothing much besides your attention" on the outdoor bed he moves to join me. Pulling me close, nuzzling my face before making his person comfortable. Head on my lap. "Do you mind I'm busy?"

"I want to soak up rays with you." Although his compony was a bother I allowed him to have his snuggling session. "Go out with me?"

"Why do you have to be a bother so early in the day?"

"You love me."

"I knew I should've never told you." 

"You'll get over it" I flicked his head. "What was that for?" 

"First question is a no second because your being a bother. You have a pillow use it."

"Your mouth says you don't like to snuggle scent says otherwise. I also know deep down you are a lover of cuddling." 

"Keep your mouth shut and I won't kick you off the bed. Compromise?" Nodding Erwin left me alone, allowing me to settle back into the uninterrupted goal of soaking up the rays. The first words to beak the silence was spoken by none other than moi. "how long have we've been here?"

"Seven months and your still not domesticated."

"Your the one that needs to be domesticated."

"Toche. But now that were being serious a friendly reminder: the last session with the therapist is tomorrow."

"I know. I just want to be able to walk. That and a spear gun and boat so I can hunt down the soon to be fish nugget predator." He chuckled, thinking I was joking. I was far from it. "I miss my family and friends."

"I know."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." 

"You mean your going to say yes one of these days."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"You didn't outright deny it" my nose was poked for good measure by the alpha. The teasing gesture earning him a glare. So used to it he only chuckled. "Erwins somethings been bothering. Outside of being held hostage stuff."

"What is that?"

"Where did the scars on your arm come from?" He goes ridged. That's the only descriptive word. "Don't let it worry you. Go back to ray soaking." But I wasn't going to let it go. I had to know. Needed to have the answers. It was bothering me.

"What are those scars from Erwin? Not from me I know."

"No their not from your physical anger. But they are from you."

"I never knifed you!"

"Not with your own hands but with you leaving."

I had a feeling I didn't want to know. But pestered him for the answer anyway. "After you left me, all those years before I couldn't stand it. Before I knew it my mother was screaming and I was fighting to regain the blood covered knife from my father."

"You....To your self?"

"I'm better now that your here" I sat up abruptly, knocking him from his human pillow. "Is that the only time? Your not going to hurt your self any more are you?"

"That was the only time I turned my hands to my own flesh. Do not fret I no longer want to harm my self." He pushed me back down on the furniture, reclaiming his previously occupied position. "I never wanted you to be driven to that."

"You couldn't have predicted that outcome." I felt so guilty. What a pair we were. None of his pleas to cease my crying meet with the results desired. I screamed and sobbed until I collapsed out of exhaustion. From there on out my mood, my depression spiraled out of control.

"Please Levi, you have not eaten in days. Its not healthy." I shake my head, unwilling to cooperate. "Please my love. Baby please. You must eat. Don't let your depression get the best of you."

"Please just leave me alone."

"I can't.Omega your worrying me."

"I can't. I just can't anymore. I don't know what to think or feel."

"Your guilt for me is eating you alive. Combined with your depression....I would never have told you if I knew this was to happen." Under the sheets he held me tight to his chest. Giving me shirt and skin to sob on. "Alpha" I whined. Seeking comfort and connection to my destined mate. "I'm here. Little omega. I'm not leaving you. Alphas right here."

There wasn't much that could be done to comfort me but that didn't stop Erwin from trying. He held my shaking self for hours on end, hydrating my person with sips of water while crying, offering to me what ever I could collect. A hand at the back of kneck was felt before the feel changed to a light grip. I was being scruffed. A small yelp, an intake of breath and I lost consciousness.

Alpha was pacing. I don't think he even realized I was now awake. Pacing at the bottom of the bed, hands in hair Erwin was. "Erwin?" it was true he hadn't known I was awake. Otherwise he would've reacted sooner, reaction head snapping to me. "Levi, your awake." He stumbled to kneel at the side of the bed before taking refuge with me under the covers. "Way to state the obvious." 

Erwin placed me so I was laying on his chest. Our warmth spreeding and exchanging between the two of us under the man made material. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He ran his fingers through my fringe and the rest of my hair. I played with his otherhand, linking us two together by our digets. My other coming to rest on his face. "My love your worrying me."

"I can't tell you I'll be alright. You know I don't sugar coat worth shit."

"I wish you didn't hurt."

"Then let me return" Erwin shakes his head, denying me that justice just as I assumed. When that tatic didn't work I went to my last option. Threatening. "You know my uncle will kill you long before the law gets you."

"I'm not worried about my self" I huffed with little amusement, what little bit I could muster. "The laws gonna be third in line right after my uncle and then mother."

"You mean fourth in line. My mother and yours are gonna compete to see who gets to skin me first. "

"Don't make light of this. I'm being a 100% serious." I pinch his cheecks making sure my point is well met with his understanding. "I know. I know." He flicks me in return, a small smile forcing its way to the front of this expression. My eyes focus on that light, the smile fading all too soon. "I wish we didn't end up this way."

"Same here Erwin. Same here." I lay my head back on his chesled chest. His hands go back to tenderly stroking my hair as if the motions would make all cares fade away. "I never wanted to hurt you, now I don't know how to repair the damage I keep causing. I can't let you go."

I let the conversation fall into its end. There's no point in dragging out a conversation that will lead no where. I didn't have the energy to keep going. What did it matter anyway, I wasn't getting freed. My hopelessness just brought me further down. There was no way to stomp my flowing tears.


	10. Chapter 10- Snow and Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, out there! Me again. I know what your thinking, another chapter full of sadness. I promise this one has a happy ending, I think you'll all like it. Hope you do. As always feel free to comment and kudos. As I've asked before I want to know if anyones interested in Erwin X Levi one shots smut. If you don't thats ok. No harm.Let me know what everyone thinks. Outcome depends on response. And if you have any ideas or want a specific theme in then add that too. Always welcomed. 
> 
> -Author chan

Erwin:

"Your birthdays tomarow. Do you want anything special?" he was pestering me, in a febal attempt to make me get out of my rut of unhappyness. "No." I sat infront of the great windows in the living room, having been dragged out there by the alpha questioning me in a weak effort to cheer me up. Something about needing a change of scenery. "Come on levi wheres your Christmas sprite? What about looking forward to your birthday?"

"Back on the main land earning to see my family and freinds. I've never been a holiday from them. You want to know what I want for my birthday: its to be free to see them." 

"You know I can't do that" he sat behind me on the couch, tugging me so I was in the middle of his lap. Both of us watching the snow fall outside, the cascade changing the once warm landscape. "It will be the first holiday we spend together."

"Big deal" I withdrew from him. Needing space. I banged my fist on the clear glass as if that would make anything better. "I hate this place." I kept banging and banging until my fist were black, blue and red. Erwin drew me from the window. I threw my fist against his back. "Thats it just let it all out."

"Stop tormenting me!" I screamed at him. He took the hits. Making no move to defend him self or stop them. He settled me back in bed. Covering me up, under the covers he tucked me in. "I hate you. I hate you."

"I know" he kissed the side of my face before leaving me alone. I managed to have some semblance of calm when he returned next. Sheets over head, I hid under them like a child wishing a monster away. I expected Erwin to join me or at least sit with me instead something foreign was placed on the bed surface. Planing on glaring at Erwin and snarling was cut short when my head came out, coming face to face with a wet tunge. Yelping I fell off the side of the bed. Startled at the sudden start of a bath. Getting to my feet I rubed at the now wet spot. 

On the bed was the perpetrator a choclate lap puppy. "You always wanted a dog. The little guy was going to be a christmas gift now I guess he's an early one" Erwin was going from one foot to the next displaying his unease, "I can get you another if your unhappy."

"No!" I laid next to the little guy. He took no time in jumping on chest. Licking me all over my face. Tail wagging at the speed of fan. "Hello to you to little guy" I cooed to the baby dog. Earning another kiss. "Look at you all kisses and tail wags. Your cute and you know it. Of course you do." 

Erwin sat at the edge on the end of the mattress, watching my first interactions with the canine. All kisses and yaps the puppy was innocent and sweet. Bound and determined I needed a bath. Perfect pet materal. You could never be to clean. "I'm glad you like him."

"I love him Erwin" I petted the happy pooch long after the little thing had fallen into the clutches of a cat nap. "I'm happy I could make you happy."

"You know what we should do?"

"Whats that?" 

"Teach him to eat your socks and shoes." The alpha looked appalled before being amused, "only you would do that Levi." 

"What ever."

Erwin was setting the table when me and the lab existed our sleeping quarters. "I see the little guy is up." I set the pooche on the floor, "wheres his collar? He needs to go out then be feed. I know your not stupid enough not to come prepared." The alpha handed me what I desired. The little thing at my feet was so busy going in circles in his need to go to the bathroom that it took doubly long just to get collar and leash attached. "He likes the snow" I wiped him off when we came back in. "Oh is that so?"

"I said so didn't I?"

"Toche. Are you going to eat?" I eyed the meal prepared. "I'm not hungry."

"I thought we were making progress" he was muttering as he watched me dish out the puppies food after reading the bag lable. "Here boy. Super" as labs were known for the 8 week old took little to no time in devouring his meal. "Was it good? Huh?" I picked up the little dear holding him to my upper body as I cooed, his appendage of a tail beating in the free space he had in my hold. "Your to sweet" he licked my face. "Eww you have dog food breath."

"Nows that he's had his meal time for yours."

"I already told you I'm not eating" I growled the words at the alpha. "Levi you can't keep this up. Its not healthy."

"Well guess what I don't give a damn" I stolled from the eating space. Erwin came after me, picked me up like I weighted nothing from the play ground on the floor and back into the kitchen where he made me sit with him. "Erwin let me go!"

"You have to eat!"

"No!." I pushed my plate away not wanting the chicken casoral adorning it. "Levi" he began to growl back not using his alpha powers yet. "Whatcha going to do? Making me do things I don't want just like every other alpha!" Said alpha winced at my claim, "I'm only looking out for you" 

"Fuck off" I was getting now where in my struggles, no surprise there. Ignoring my protests he forced feed me. Keeping a hand over my mouth until I swallowed to prevent me from vomiting it back up. He didn't release me until all the meals contents were in my belly. Once freed I turned on him, aggressively kicking him. "Bastard." my little friend once called came forward having stayed a distance away after being growled at by Erwin when he pawed at my leg to get attention. He came right to me, snuggling up in my arms when picked up. Happy to see me, happy to get the attention he craved. 

Gently I placed the dog on the floor but not before slamming the bedroom door shut. Making sure the sound ecoed. I locked the room for all it was worth before changing the bed, not wanting any remains of the terrorist to linger. I showered to top it off. In the now free of Erwin bed, channels were flipped through until I came to one I watched most often, the news. 

"Idol still missing" was a head line in the section below. "Authority's say that all suspects have been ruled out. Gone over with a fine tooth comb once and twice again in a desperate attempt to find No Names missing singer Levi Ackerman. Reveling no news leads, police are stumped on what to do" the speaker paused before finishing the story "missing seven months as of this month. Law enforcement is moving to take international measures to find hopefully still breathing missing singer, although there are some doubts as to as if the omega is still alive. A reward of-" I flicked off the imaging machine. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if some searchers had been bribed. 

My poor mother, she was probably worried sick. Devastated and desperate just like me. My uncle was no doubt searching. Both praying for the best but expecting the worse.

"Levi?" Erwin no doubt stood outside the door, trying to judge my mood. Way to surprise you jack ass but I'm only more depressed and angry. "Go away."

"Are you alright?" I could just imagine him leaning his palms and forehead against the door. Face concerned. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No" I chucked the nightstand lamp, pulling the cords from its inserted position in the wall to throw at the door. Shattering upon impact. "I wish I had never met you!"

Before my napping I never hated my life no matter how hard it got, now more than ever I wished I had not been born. All night I stayed up spilling liquid drops, comforted by a early gift. The puppy stayed in my lap all night. On the floor with me. It was not until morning was our momentary peace disturbed. Hesitantly the door was opened, unlocked from the other side. A blond head pocked in the door. More than likely curious if I was still up and had a thing to throw. Technically I did, close enough to the other nightstand to grab at the remaining lap. He watched me make a go for it. Making a break for it as soon as the data his eyes gathered reached his nano sized brain. 

I rubbed at my red, swollen from tear spilling face. I hated him seeing me so weak but with the way my life was playing out there was nothing to do about it. Erwins strategy was killing us both, why couldn't he see that?

Surfacing around 10 for my doggies sake, I observed Erwin at the table. No meal in front just a cup of what had to be some hard liquor. His head was in his hands, looking like I was not the only person in the house not to get any sleep. Keeping a keen, wary eye on the alpha I took care of gift under my care. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Erwin" his voice was one of loss, mind one of blankness. "Do you want to open the gifts under the tree?" A glance reveled that he did in fact had filled the underling of the tree stuffed full with colorful boxes. "No." We were only hurting each other the fact supported by the fact that Erwin began to cry. Thrown off track I stumbled until my back hit the wall. "Erwin are you-?"

"What a fool. A damned fool." Swallowing, unable to fight my heart or the draw to the male I crawled to his side. "Erwin?" For the first time he didn't respond. Ignoring me. If it was any other occurrence I would've been pissed at the slight but seeing the way he was..."Alpha?" Once more he didn't respond. Gripping at his head, like a man possessed. In a way he was, possessed by grief. When sitting at his feet didn't get his attention I wrapped my self around him sitting in his lap. "Sweetheart" I pulled him out of his earlier postion with my hands, interlocking our fingers of one hand while the other forced him to meet my gaze. "What do you want Levi?"

"For my alpha to open gifts with me."

"You don't want them. You don't want me" I kissed his forehead. "Come on Love, come sit by the fire while we celerbrate the day. Won't you please?" 

"I should never have taken you. All I've done is make you miserable. I never wanted this" he brought his head so he was sobbing on my chest, "I should just-" I slapped a hand over his mouth. "I don't want you to ever feel that way. Erwin I don't love you for your money. Spoiling me alone won't get to me, you promised a proper courting. You've fallen short. Yes, I need an alpha to help provide but what I also want is someone to spend quality time with, someone who will take me out, tease and joke with me. Part of that quality time lacking is my fault. I take responsibility for that. But now don't waste the chance I'm giving you. Prove to me your dedicated and keep to your words by taking advantage of the chance on your lap."

"Your giving me a chance? Why? You hate me, wish we had never meet."

"The last I said in a fit of rage. I should no of let my feelings take control of my mouth. We don't want to hurt one another, seperation never did a thing in our favor...I'm willing to give you this chance. Don't throw it to the wind." His lips wobbled as he struggled not to cry harder, hopefully in happiness. "Levi I love you." Getting control he wiped at his tears, taking away the evidence of his sarrow. I had never seen him cry before today, truth be told I never wanted to again. 

After a deep nuzzling then scenting he picked me as ordered, starting the short journey to the destined destination. "Ill do better. I promise to be a better alpha. You won't regret it." 

"You can start proving your self through words and actions starting now."

"Cross my heart and hope to die you won't regret it" his smile was as big as ever, contrasting the redness on his face from his earlier expression. "Before we open presents I want to make sure you understand my conditions" he waited, listening when I began. "One: no touching unless I say. Two: no taking me no where unless I agree. Three: if I call you you better answer. I don't give a damn what time or location. You better fucking answer. Fourth: no lies, no secrets. Only the truth and nothing but the truth. Five: we are exclusive. Your mine and I'm yours. You will be lossing body parts, three to be exact if you dare even look at another and six: you don't take me from my family and friends. If I want to see them we see them got it?. Understand dumb dumb?" 

"Yes sir." I gave a curt nod, "good. Then lets begin opening presents." He settled the two of us on the floor me on his lap, my pup on mine. "Hey he's mine."

"Are you really going to fight for my attention with the baby dog here?" 

"You are mine."

"You'll learn to share" I turned to the pup craving my attention, "huh the big bad wolf will just have to share with you huh boy? Tell him I'm too cute to not to share with" I rubbed my nose with his, earning a lick to my face. "Humph."

"What to open first?" I eyed the neatly wrapped presents situated at my toes, looking between them all to find the first to open. To hard to chose. "This one" Erwin provides a bright yellow and purple stripped one. "Alright. Alright." Inside the colorful thing there was a art supplies, fancy sketch books and high grade drawing pencils. The next gift reveled a brand new, hand made, Japaneses tea set. Cherry blossoms and all. "This must of cost a fortune." 

"Any thing that makes you happy is worth it. I give you the planet if I could." I giggled at the cheesy line but all the same soaked up the meaning behind such a sentence. "You..How did you get this?" I held up a signed 14 carrot gold picture frame holding the very thing I'm fussying about, a signed pokemon poster with all characters voice actors signature next to their assigned character. "Oh it was nothing."

"I can hang it up can't I Erwin?" 

"Of course love, anywhere you please" fasonated with the thin paper I was gentle in setting it aside. A set of lilies followed the poster. There was almost a never ending pile of things for me to open. Anime, books, hobby supplies, even high life spa tickets. "How did you get this?" I held the ticket in the air in reference. Even with my high level in society I had never been permitted in the luxurious spa. "Oh it was nothing."

"I never was good enough to get on the waiting list and your telling me this is a life time pass. Avoidance of lines and all?" 

"Yup. You never have to wait in line. All you have to do is show up no appointment. No call. No nothing."

"You know me so well" I purred, kissing his cheek before taking on the next box and its partner in crime, wrapping paper. "You still have more."

"Do I even want to know what you spent?"

"Even if you asked I wouldn't tell" he kissed me back, matching the spot. "Seriously Erwin. I didn't even get you anything." I was feeling guilty now. I was not a freeloader. Nor spoiled nor selfish and greedy. "You given me everything just by giving me the chance I needed." I smiled, unsure how else to respond. "Continue on love." I was given a kindle, blank canvases and some more jewelry. "I love everything Erwin, thank you."

"Your very welcome." Dispite being done with what had to be done on the floor and the huge pile of to be recycled paper neither of us moved as long as we could help it. "I love you Erwin."

"And you my omega. Always and forever."

Running around the house was not a normal day activity for a normal relationship. But for ours it was. Erwin, my alpha loved chasing me around the house. A game of tag, me being the prey. Sometimes he instigated others I did. Today I did, wanting to play. I booked it around the corner and into the living room. I threw open the double doors leading to the cold outside world. I decided to shake things up a bit, no better way than taking things out side. In my boots and no other winter gear I took off into the once not snowing environment. 

Erwin could be heard behind me, his own steps crunching the snow under foot. He was still growling but only from the need to chase and catch. Not unhappy with the change of atmosphere. He had been chasing me for what had to be a good ten more minuets, one of the longest hold outs I had managed before tackling me to the ground from behind. In a fit of giggles from me and pants and chuckles from him he held me in the snow, leaning over me holding my person in place. "I win again, omega. You should know better than to run from your alpha."

"I hear and obey almighty alpha" he knew better than to take those words to heart, knowing fare well I wasn't ever and I mean ever going to roll over. In the snow at that very moment a make out session commenced. Eventually when things got to heated we strayed into the house, onto the nearest surface, the living room couch. Wet boots and Erwins winters coat was carelessly tossed in what ever direction was convenient. I'm shocked that we even managed to close the door in our lusty haze. I rolled Erwin from his position above me to his back. I was taking charge. Now on top it gave me ample room to take off my top, my green turtle neck tossed who know wheres. Erwins long sleeve joined mine in the discard pile. The alpha leaned on his arms, giving him enough leverage to begin sucking on my nipple. I gasped in pleasure. One of my hands clutched at his head while the other twisted the other nub. Erwins eyes once closed now silted open, watching me with desirous intent. "Good boy" he let go just long enough to speak before using his chin to move my hand so he could get at the one once occupied by my hand. I continued to moan. Below me Erwin began to move his clothed hips against my own. Our clothed lower bodies rubbing together gave lovely simulation to our cocks and my starting to slick ass. "So good Erwin."

My alpha maneuvered so he was sitting up, upsetting the suction. I made sure he was corrected. A pull of the ear assured that. "I'm sorry, here let me make up for that." The man didn't hurt me I just didn't like the loss of touch. Instead of returning to my upper body his hand lowered its self until it came to hover over my cock. "Can I?" As always and as always was appreciated he asked before touching, following my rules verbatim. Plus we've never gone this far. "Yes" as afraid as I was, having never had sexual partner I gave him the trust needed to proceed. Slowly as to not startle he didn't rush his movements. He touched the outside first allowing me to get used to being touched there. My head went to his shoulder where I panted and tried to get a grip. My pleasure being replaced with my stress. My captors hand went inside when he moved next. I gasped for the third time, the contact expected yet not. So confusing.

His strokes were heaven and hell all in one, the contact felt good but wasn't enough to bring me to completion. Not that I was much help, overwhelmed and unable to tell him what I wanted. "You alright?"

"I don't know" his hand withdrew, "we don't have to right now Levi. We'll take it slow. There's no rush."

"No I want to go further. I want to be touched. Just no sex."

"Alright" my alpha gave me a moment or three to take back my words but I didn't. So he continued on, re-positioning his hand where it was before. "What do you want?"

"Move your hips again and stroke me slightly harder" he followed my instructions heaven on heaven. I shook, whined, whimpered and moaned. Voice straining long before my end game. "Ah Erwin!" I sobbed out through the scream when my completion came. Forward I fell back into the arms of the male licking his sinful fingers. If I wasn't recovering there was not doubt that would make me moan. "Good. So good."

Erwin chuckled against my chest, amused by my words but pained with his lack of released. I could tell by the way his hips refused to calm although not as powerful. Likely trying to hide the movement. It was always me being touched, more than ever I hoped that he let me touch him now. Before having refused so he didn't seem pushy. When I finally had my thoughts and bearing in order I gathered my courage. Hoping to not come off weird by what came out of my mouth. "Erwin me touch you?" they were jumbled with my nervousness. "You want to touch me?" 

"Yeah. Erwin can I? I tugged on his pants. Mine had flown the coop. He must of done it when I wasn't aware. Now I wanted him to have more skin in the game too. Not only was it fair but it also meant that I got to reciprocate. "You don't have to."

"You don't want? No want me?" I never thought I would tear up over such a thing. It was just like what was told. A alpha refusing their omega in sexual acts could be damaged or seen as unworthy. That's just how I felt. "No I want you! Oh baby, sweetheart don't cry."

"Then why no let me?" He brushed my tears from my silver eyes. "I don't want you to feel forced."

"Not forced. Let me please. Please Erwin" he groaned at my begging. The hand not on my hip going to his face. "Alright but you'll have to move." I moved but not in the way he wanted. On my knees on either side of his hips is where I went. Not off his lap completely. He made no move to take his jeans off, instead his gaze locked on my ass, no doubt watching the slick naturally produced slide and fall from my ass onto his ruined pants. I'm not sure he was aware of him self licking his lips. "69" was all he said before his pants were stripped. I didn't except to find my self with my butt face him and his cock in my face, front and center. "Erwin?" my lip wobbled. "I want to lick you can I lick you? All this slick going to waste." I heard the first part clear the second not so well. "I don't know......" I bit my lip, my reserves getting the best of the situation. "Alright baby, calm down. There's nothing to be scared off" he reversed us so I was once more facing him, in the proper, traditional fashion. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm sorry" normally I was all brags and no reserves. But even I for all my words there was still somethings I was scared off. "Why don't you go grab a bath. Then while your resting I'll get one." I nod, my only response. Great now I ruined it.

The plan was followed by a snuggle session, our third weel having no qualms about joining the session. It was almost comical in the beginning. Erwins head had to move so I could pick up the rug rat then move again when the dog pushed him off my upper body to lay there himself. One this was out of the question: Bear and Erwin did not like the other nor share.

This fact was made clear the next day when we awoke to find the little rascal had shredded a pair of Erwins prized, high moneyed shoes. While I cracked up laughing my alpha stood there in the hall looking lost then mad. He ripped the beyond repair shoes, muttering and trudging away. I kissed away his anger when I got enough control of my self to stop laughing. At first he refused my advances. Stubor and not pleased but soon gave in when I began to suck at his neck, instigating another bout of love play.


	11. Chapter 11-Dashed Happiness

Levi: 

I was napping when they came. A helicopter then smashed wood and glass reached me from the bedroom. I jolt awake, puppy barking joining in the mixture of sounds emitting from the house. Shouting, snarling and growling reach my ears before sounds of a fight reach my ears. My name by voices I don't regonize come closer, calling out for answers. I'm in too much of a shock to make a reply. I know well before anyone reaches my door that the game is up.

Pulling the covers to my chest I watch in silence as the door is opened. "Hands in the air!" I throw mine in the air, suffering under the scent of dominance. Chocking and unable to resit. "Its the Vitim" a female alpha, with similar face, facial expression, black hair and eyes comes forward, "we finally found you cousin."

I don't remember much of what happened after Misaka and her team came. They kept me from Erwin not giving in no matter how much I begged. I screamed and sobbed for my alpha. Giving them no other option then to sedate me. I woke up in a hospital bed. Disoriented, I leave my bed only to be sprung on by the staff. The betas and omegas fuss over me while leading me back to bed. The only words leaving my mouth are begs to see Erwin. But they don't give me what I crave.

"I think he has Stockholm" the mental health summed, speaking to my Uncle and I. "Its not that."

"Levi don't argue with the doctor" Kenny says. "I've loved him since high school. My feelings only inteisifed if anything during our year together." My uncle looks on in disapproval before looking to the professional for more reasonable words. "Did he tell you to say that?"

"He didn't tell me to say anything. Now can you let me go? I need to see Erwin."

"We will be done with my evaluation is over and not before. You know, Mr. Ackeraman that you will not be released until I deem you mentally and emotionally healthy enough to leave. If I deem you to be" I growl at the beta. Wanting to smash his face in. Uncle Kenny pushes me back against the mattress with a warning look shot my way. I glare at him, whose side was he on? A few more questions are thrown at me, some a repeat. But my answers don't change, none being influenced by Erwin.

Thank fuck I'm giving a bill of health as I was going to loss my mind if I had to take another night of being in that prison. Now onto seeing Erwin then reuniting with family and friends. I'm lead to the station in which I'm given both my presents and puppy back. Bear is shaken by the ordeal like me. I'm forced to leave where I know he is housed with no visitation, like the doctor thinking my obsession with seeing him is locked and key with the syndrome. There's nothing I can say that will allow me to pass. My family forces me from the premises carrying both me and the pup out to the vehicle. He takes me home to where I fall lower and lower into the palms of depression.

Against my will I'm enrolled in therapy. I refuse to cooperate, not making an inch of progress with my refusal to speak during the whole hour. My emotional state crumbles more and more as time goes on.

The news loves my story and unlike my family is willing to give me info. Erwin two weeks after being arrested has now stood trial. Sentenced to jail on charges of kidnapping, providing false statements, resisting arrest, fighting with officers has lead to a 4 year sentence. My uncle altered by my screaming rushes to my room finding me screaming in sarow. My mate has been riped from me.

Nothing makes me happy anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Not my career not my family, or friends. They did their best to cheer me up. When I couldn't get what I wanted most I was forced to settle for second best, to be alone. I screamed and threw things at anyone foolish enough to impead. The first thing to make me happy and willingly leave my room is a letter from Erwin. I go down the stairs to get it from Kenny before returning to the room I made both my own prison and sanctuary. I tare into the envelope, throwing it aside when finished releasing the letter from its grip.

The smell reaches me first, I instanty inhailed the scent. It fills me with comfort and safty both of which I lack. The letter was long, four pages. 

Dear Levi,

My dearest, how are you? I hope you are well. I'm sure you are suffering from the distance as well, although I pray you are not. Know that every minuet I am in here my every thought is of you. How I miss you, your warmth, teasing and both glare and smile. 

The investigators assured that you will get all your processions back. If you have not you need to go and retrieve them from the office. They also promised that no harm would come to your shoe eating Bear. He will keep you company while I am way. 

I know you are probably wondering as to what that key and folded envelope was that went along side with your processions. The first is a key to a house I had built in civilization for us. The house is in both our names, completely paid off and insured. Which leads me to the later. 

My gaze rises to the material the letter mentioned. Grasping the paper protector I'm careful when I open it. Having a feeling that something important was inside. When the packets are set neatly on the bed, staple undisturbed did I go back to reading. 

The packets before you are two signed contracts. Before going to trial I made sure to make sure you were well cared for in case something like this occurred. One contract signs over my company to you. All you have to do is sign it. My layer Dita Ness is standing by to help you should you have any concerns. The second document hands over all my property, valuables and fortune to you. Like the first the only thing left to do is sign the document. 

Lev, I never wanted to be separated from you again. I promised you no such thing would occur and yet before you, you have another promise I had be unable to keep. I also won't be able to sleep with you during your incoming heat. It seems that no matter what we seem desired to be torn apart. My love, I beg of you not to hate me, not to leave. 

Know that no matter how much time separates us that I will always come back to you. I may not be able to write again any time soon as the police are restricting who I come into contact with. I will sneak another message to you as soon as I can. Hold strong, as I promise as soon I am out I will be besides you once more. This time you and I will live without fear of interruption. Together like we were meant to be. Only then can you can I start our family together.

You are my life, my heart and love. Never forget me or forget our time together. Know that I will count down the seconds until I can be by your side.

Your alpha, 

Erwin

I clutch the document written in his loving words to my chest, sobbing. Why is he acting like he's never coming back? He promised he would. I kept replaying his words until I gained some comfort from the promise. Erwin was strong, would fight and keep himself safe. My alpha would return to me. 

Taking the salty drops from my face I made my way to my desk. Leaving the contracts on my bed. Sitting in the chair assigned to my desk I set out a piece of paper and a pen before thinking as to my reply. 

My alpha,

Erwin I'm most relieved that your safe and well. I maybe suffering from our separation, I would not be surprised if after this I had separation anxiety but be well assured that I love you no less and will wait as long as it takes to get back to your side. You did not willingly break those words you gave me. We both knew that sooner than later that something would break the peace. I wish they were not separating us, cutting our connection. I will speak with the lawyer, their must be some rights we have as mates not to be separated.

Erwin I know nothing about money or running a company but I assure you I will make you proud. You didn't have to hand everything over but it warms my heart that you thought to do this for me. Tomorrow I will make plans to visit our home. I am sure that no matter what I will like the house. 

I can not wait for you to return. I will never be unfaithful and will wait as long as needed. You are the only mate I will ever take and will be the only father to my children. We can start on our family when you get home. I can't wait to have little ones running all around. Just imagine, little yous and me. Just tinnier versions. I sound like a sap, my uncle would thrown me in the nut house if he heard what I was writing to you. You most likely think I am too. Lucky you, your mated to me, a nut case.

Erwin I'll wait as long as I need. I'll wait everyday until I can be in your arms. Please write to me soon.

Your omega,

Levi

The letter is left on the desk. I have to turn it over unable to look at what felt like a goodbye but I knew it wasn't all the same. Diailing the laywer like promise I arrange a meeting for the afternoon the next day. Laying back on my bed, I pray my isomia will stay way. I needed sleep to consume me, anything to get some peace for my heart.

Introductions done and over with the lawyer pulls out my seat before pushing it in. Dita Ness has a old bandanna on his head covering up most of his brown hair, in a simple red business shirt and black pants. He went over the contracts I had brought with me. Explaining in terms I could understand the details of the documents. But that wasn't the main reason I was here, so when the little things were out of the way I dealt with the major. "I know there's nothing to get him out of jail but there still must be a way to let me see him in jail."

Dita set his hands on the wooden table we sat at, face changing silently from casualty to seriousness. Not that he wasn't serious before. "There is nothing I can do to get him out of jail. As for getting you in to see him, if you weren't his victim it would be easier yes but knowing that you are its almost impossible."

"They can't deny me-" he holds his hands up. "Technically they can. But there may be something we can do, using your bond. You, they can I know that even an unclaimed mate can suffer from the distance disease if separated for two long. Although its not as deadly the two still suffer. It clear that you are if your eyes are anything to go by."

"Eyes?" I touch mine gently."You have many bags under your eyes. Your pale and my guess your not sleeping or eating well."

"I'm always pale" I mutter before lifting my self from the chair in search of a mirror. I'm lead to the bathroom where a mirror resides above the sink. In the surface the truth, I had failed to notice before is reveled before me. Many bags fall under my eyes, black and obvious. Dispite not knowing my history or what I normally looked liked the laywer hit the head on all those points. "I'll be back in the office. Please return when ready. I need to call the jail to see what they've found."

Back in his office I find my self impeading on a ending call. "Are you alright you look ready to pass out?"

"Thats what my uncle said this morning" I mutter. I didn't give a damn about my health all I cared about was getting to Erwin. "I'm going to go through a list of signs. I need you to answer truthfully. Ready?" I nod, "lack of sleep, lack of eagerness to eat, lack of care for one's self or happyness as in you no longer do the things you, you used to do when happy such as hobbies. Recklessness, rashness, anger, to name a few."

"I've had isomia since I was little but not to this degree. If anything its gotten worse. I don't eat anymore. I can't make my self do it. There seems no reason." The man before me nods, eyes turning concerned before motioning me to finish. "I'm not suicidal but nothing seems worth it anymore. Not even my career and art of which I loved. All I can think of is him all I want is to be by his side" I set my head on the table, defeated and at my wits end I sob against the wood. The man on the other side offers his beta arms, rubing my back.

"What if I could at least garrentee a phone call while I do my best to work on visitation?"

"I want him now" never before would my pride let me cry in front of a stranger. But now pride be damned. "I know, soon." A box of tissues is pushed my way. Dita Ness leaves my side breifly, returning shortly with a cell in hand. "Why don't you clean your self up. The cops are getting Erwin on the phone."

"Erwin listen to me closely. I'm going to give your mate the phone you don't have long so make it count. I don't need to tell you not to revel who is it is your talking to." Theres a response on the other end before the phone comes to my palms. "I'll step out to give you some privacy." A hand to the shoulder is the final goodbye before the door is closed. My focus isn't on Nest, its on the device. Pressed close to my ear I whimper, a croon on the other end silences my cry. "Levi, my omega its ok." I know he can't see my shaking head not that it stops me. "No its not. Your not here" I sob into the phone. "Baby please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."

"Erwin please come back. I need you."

"I know, I need you to but you must stay strong. Please do it for me."

"My heart hurts. I don't sleep. I don't eat. Nothing matters anymore. I'm cold!"

"Oh sweetheart. Baby you know I want to be no where but your side. Dita said he was going to pull some strings and see what he could do to get us some visitation. Please for me, get some rest and something in your belly."

"Now" I reply, whining. Ready to beg if it would get me anyplace. "I can't talk any longer. Remember one thing, that I love you no matter what. I miss you my love be safe."

"You can't go!" but he is. The line on the other end is gone. Setting the phone on the table I do my best to remember the words thrown at me in the last moments. Sucking in the words given to me. Dita drives me home, dropping me off at the door where my manger and uncle are waiting, worried the later runs to my side. Not having known I was leaving. "Damnit Levi, we almost called the cops. Next time tell me your going to leave."

"I just want to go to bed."

"Nanabe wants to speak to you."

"She can wait" I push from his concerned hands that had hugged me upon leaving the lawyers car. "Maybe it would help you if-."

No. Just no..." I pushed from his grasp, making my way into the house I shared with the alpha. The two let me go. Nanabe making no move or sound to perturbed me from my path. Back in my room, I surrendered to the lure of the bed. Not even bothering to strip or wash up before laying on the material. I plugged my phone in if for the only purpose of communicating with Dita Ness. All messages from friends and colleagues were ignored.

It was after dinner time when I gathered enough of my self to venture down into the kitchen. My uncle was lunging on the couch, the only reason he ever watched the screen was if a fight was going on or if the news was interesting. Defining interesting as in bloody and distirius. Sure enough he was watching a MMA fight. Maybe recalling his old days from the ring? "Levi its time we talked."

"I don't want to talk." Rummaging through the frig I decide just to make something simple. A simple ham and cheese sand which will do. A glass of milk and I'm headed towards the stairs. Only I don't make it there. I'm picked up from behind and carried like a rag doll to the kitchen table where my Uncle Kenny sets me down. I don't bother to get up, he'll only put me back in the seat. He takes a seat of his own, across from me. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to say." He folds his arms not buying my sentence. "I really want to kill him, I really do."

"Tough luck, hes out of reach" that might be the only good thing about the situation. "Even if he wasn't I wouldn't kill him." That makes me put the meal back on the plate. Did I just hear him right? "Your in pain enough just being away from him, no reason to make it worse by taking his life." I can't hold back the whimper that escapes at the thought of him permanently gone. "I know your depressed. Maybe getting back with the band will help? You were always happy getting on stage. Your alpha would want you happy."

"Yeah I know its just... Just hard. I'm just so hallow" Kenny gives me a look I never thought would ever wear on his face, one of sympathy. "He's not completely gone. Remember that."

"I know." He comes around the wooden object standing still in between the two of us, patting my shoulder. "For him and you why don't you give them a shout?" In front of me sat his phone. Finally I take the advice thrown at me.

Having finished my string of concerts late last night, another sold out left me with time to go house furniture shopping. The house, our house was a sight. Leaving it with no distictive words good enough to describe its beauty. The only down side to the 15 bed room, 13 bathroom house situated on 75 acres was the feeling of bachelor hood. Conversion into a family home needed redecorating and new furnished. I took Historia with me. I needed someone who wasn't crazy, aka Hange. Not passive in opion like Mike. Nor undesisvie like Nannabe.

Pictures in my hand on what the house already looks like and ideas in my head the two of us pull up to the high end store. "Thanks again for inviting me."

"I should be thanking you" I reply taking my self from the drivers seat. Knowing the beta was following me without any signal. "I can't believe Ymair let you go."

"Oh you know her, she just worries. It took a lot of begging but it was well worth it to get my wife to agree" she waved off my comment like it was no big deal."Two birds with one stone we look at decorations while scoping out new furniture."

"Your the boss."

"You would be thrown in the lunny bin if an alpha heard you." She giggled, hand to her mouth, "what they don't hear won't hurt them." We were greeted upon entering. I requested that the clerk a kind, middle age male keep my intendity a secret. He led me around pointing out options and suggestions. But I was picky. And would settle for no less than what I approved.

"Will that be all sir?" I push my bangs from my face, giving him my characteristic look. "Yeah" I show him a little mercy in the end, he's put up with me long enough. At this point I just want the bill, a arrival date and to be out the door. "Can you recomend a moving company?"

"Yes I can, please give me a minuet to get the numbers. Excuse me."

"You know Historia this is the first thing I've done since he's been gone thats made me happy." I'm given a puzzled look. "Doesn't singing make you happy?"

"Not like Erwin."

"I get it. I'm the same with Ymair, man we sound like love sick puppies" she giggles at her words. She has a good point. "Say arn't you going to go see Erwin next week?"

"Yeah" after a long period inbetween the phone call Ness had finally managed to get between the fine lines and let me in the prisoner facility. "He'll be so proud that your defeating your depression."

"The letters help with the depression and separation" I conclude. Letting the topic close as the clerk returns. "Here you are sir." I nod at the man, the two of us dragging bags with goodies to the vehicle. "Do you want help setting everything up?"

"Naw, I got to finish painting before anything can be put away." I took on the painting job my self, instead of hiring a professional. On top of the changes to the wall paint the floors were changed to a more modern light grey bark look hard wood in places excluding the bathrooms and kitchen. The kitchen was changed from white walls and cuports to black cupports and a rainbows of yellows and blues diamond shaped background tile. The floor were light blue with specks of white and other shades of blue in the cooking room. Much better than the stark plane room before. "You sure Erwin will be ok with the changes?"

"He said I could do what I wanted" I reply. Not concerned with the alphas thoughts on the changes to his once bachelor pad. "The bathrooms are being finished as we speak. I already painted them so they could finish today."

"Your the omega with the plan. Hey, if your not happy being a rock star why not become a home decorator. With your tastes you be a big hit."

"No way and step into all those houses, who knows when they were cleaned last" Historia shakes her head at my outburst. "What does your mother and uncle think about your moving? I bet there so happy for you."

"You couldn't be wronger. My mother is furious and so is my uncle but atleast he's more understanding not only on this matter but the over all kidnapping shit." She made no response, maybe having no idea how to respond? Who knew? Who cared?" What about Erwins mom?"

"We don't talk no more" I turn into the women's next to be housing track. I had vowed to her mate that after lunch and shopping I would return her safe and sound. "Why?" we pull into her drive, when I decide to answer. "She told me she had no contact with him, she kept him up to tabs. Now I feel like I can't trust her."

"Everything will work out Levi" a pat to the shoulder and a thanks for the fun she leaves my new impala. I watch until she makes it to the door. A text that shes inside with the door locked I leave. Back home renovations are underway. The pools is almost complete as is the deck and flower garden. The bathroom crew has finished and is long gone. The first two were adds on, I hoped Erwin liked. "My Lord where would you like us to place the paint you requested?" I turned to the head butler, Keith Shadis an middle aged man, standing at attention behind my back. "Just leave them in the garage."

"Yes my lord. Please excuse me." I wonder to my private art room, one of the first to be set up. My supplies lay as they should, organized and in there rightful place. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make some pieces for the house.

"Prepare your identification and place all metal objects including phones, wallet and belts into the bucket. Every person will be examined." It was just like the guard said, your id was checked then you went through the second and last check point where you were sent through a metal doctor. I felt like I was at the air port.

The guards protested my entrance despite me passing all the entrance exams. Until I presented the letter from the warden that permits me through. Ness was good at finding loop holes. "Fine" the guards finally let me bye. Escorted I was lead into a room with a single table and two chairs. "Wait here" the alpha ordered. I didn't obey because the words came from a high status dynamic but because if I protested or made a scene the long look forward to visit would be denied.

The door was opened, reuniting me with the male that had been taken from my grasp. "Both of you take a seat. No funny business, that goes from either of you." It was the guard from earlier. "Erwin" I didn't wait for the guard to give us privacy or for Erwin to take a seat before I had thrown my self at the man. His cuffed in the front arms gave him enough movability to hold me to him."My omega, my Levi." A huff from the guard and he was gone but not before a harsh reminder was given that we only had a hour. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more worried about you" he didn't even look at me while speaking, to busy scent marking me. Humming in content when I cooperate and return the action. "Please tell me."

"Yes I'm fine. But you, your paler than normal and so skinny" he ran his hands over my self. Likely able to feel my bones underneath. "Without you life seems pointless."

"Don't say that please" he takes a seat with me in his lap. Stoking at my face and hair like I was a life line. "You asked me to try. I am. I'm moving into our house and am back on stage. But its not enough, all I can think of is you. Missing you."

"Baby I never wanted this for you. For us." I kiss his lips, our first kiss in what felt like was years but wasn't at the same time. "I know." I fought against my tears not wanting to ruin our time together, "its ok. You can cry."

That does it. I lay my head on his shoulder as the tears fall free. He rubs my back and does what he can to sooth my distress and sadness. Its a while before I'm calm. I move to wipe my face and then turn to the pictures I had brought with me of the "new" house. Not wanting out firs meeting to be filled with negative emotions. "You ok?"

"No. I won't be until you come back. But for now lets not dwell on it. I have things to show you."

"You need to eat more. I can feel your bones. The bags are more prominent that ever before as well. You can't keep living like this."

"You should take Erwin. I can see plain as day your not sleeping either."

"My health is not more important than yours."

"I think we just got used to each others presences in the bedroom and now we can't sleep alone. Can we please drop my health. I don't want our first time together to be filled this way." Erwins reluctant to agree but lets the topic go, silently agreeing. "What you got there?" he takes the open option of the pictures on the table. One arms leaving my self to pick the pile up. "Our house. I hope you don't mind but I made some changes."

"You sure made a lot of changes. A pool, never knew you wanted one. You re-painted all the rooms too. Is that our kitchen? Who picked out all this?"

"I did" Erwin was giving nothing away, starting to make me uneasy. "I like the pool."

"I can change everything back or pick a different color" I fussed, unnerved at his lack of words. "Relax my love, I like it all. But wheres all the furniture?"

"I wanted new stuff" my low volume gave my nervousness away. "But I may of spent to much...."

"I don't care what you spent as long as your happy" the top of my head is kissed as he finishes going through the pictures. "You added a tub and a new upgraded shower to the master bath."

"I like my tubs." Erwin chuckled, "I know. Looks like all you have left is shopping for furniture and then setting that up."

"Historia and I went shopping the other day and got everything. The movers are schedule to deliver and set up everything at the end of the week."

"You'll have to bring me more pictures next time." I promise him I will. "Tell me hows the band?"

"Happy to see me when I got back and happy to have me back singing. Hange is still crazy as hell. You could say none have changed" I shrugged not really knowing what else to say. "Gone on any tours. I know your only gotten back less than eight months ago but..."

"No but Nanabes working on planing a upcoming one. Honestly Erwin I'm losing the love of the job."

"Your no longer happy being a rock star?"

"I don't know" I sigh. "Every time I think about my future I think of you and having a family. You know many little ones and all, maybe even a cat. Erwin I really want a baby and a cat."

"Don't say such things Levi. Your gonna get my more horny and we can't do anything about it." He tries to laugh it off but it ends in a groan when I shift to tease. "Levi" he warns, holding me still by my hips. "What?" I asked all innocent, playing the part of a Innocent omega. "That act won't work. We both know what your doing."

"Aww but Erwin" I whine, "no I'm not having sex with you here. Our first time has to be special."

"I want that too. Your right though, I'm not on birth control and I'm not raising a kid by my self. So love making will have to wait until your out. No kid of mine won't have his or her father around."

"I think a change of subject is in order" he porpmts. "Get a hold of your self Erwin. Don't tell me my big bad alpha can't control him self?" He growls at me but its only a mocking sound, no more than a attempt at teasing. "Just you wait until I get out of here. I'll show you how much control I have in the bedroom."

"I did the math Erwin. My heat if it stays on track should hit around your release date."

"We really need to change topics" Erwin has his hand in his hair, pushing back the short blond lengths. "No Erwin I'm being serious."

"Alright I get it. Maybe though you should think about a family more. I mean you will have to give up your career."

"Well not entirelly, I can go back when their older."

"You plan to stay home with them?"

"Certainty. No child of mine will be raised by a Nanny. You and I will raise them. No one else. Maybe get some help from friends and family but nothing more."

"I'm glad were on the same page, but you won't be there alone. I'll take off as much time as I can to be there."

"You better. I ain't going to be married and act like a single parent" I make sure my point of view is seen. It appears not necessary as Erwins on the same page as me. "I'm sure our mothers will love them to death." He has a good point, my mother has always harped me for children of my own. I just hoped she was well enough to see them. Her health had been so down hill lately.

"I mad at your mother."

"Why's that?" Either he doesn't know or he's a good actor. "Your mother lied to me and told me she didn't have contact with you. But she still did" I huffed. "That would explain why she told me not to say anything to your the night of the concert."

"Did you have contact with her while I was-....?"

"Yes, but there's no way she could've known. I mean you don't really think?" I shrugged off the point he was getting at. No reason to dwell on it at the moment. "Now that were on the topic of my parents there's something you should know."

"And whats that?"

"My father came and visited. I didn't know he was coming." Now this was something I needed to hear. This alpha hated me since day one, long before he knew me. Even more so after I handed his ass to him. This outta be good."What aren't you saying?"

"He praised me for my actions, for kidnapping you. Said that's what a alpha should do. What a monster. And then he went on to bad mouth you. The guards had to come and restrain me when I charged him." I hummed, that sounded just like something his dad would say and do. "Tell me you got a good hit in."

"Sadly no."

"Damn."

The entrance and exist opened, a few guards pilling in. The leader none to pleased that I was on my alphas lap. "Omega step away from the prisoner." A quick glance at the clock on the wall reveled why they had barrged in. "I love you" we kissed and then I moved. "Stay strong, i'll see you in a couple of weeks." I bit my tongue hard to keep from crying, only managing a nod and a last goodbye and love you.


	12. Chapter 12- Heat Filled Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two very important questions coming up so please read:
> 
> 1\. Do You want a squeal to this fanfiction?
> 
> 2\. Do you want more ErwinXLevi fanfictions?
> 
> Please be specific in regards to which one or both your answering to
> 
> Thanks, Author-Chan

Levi: 

"Calm down Levi, your going to give your self a heart attack the way your going long before morning " Mommy sounded no less than disapproved, agitated might be a better description. Due to disagreements on my relationship status this had been one of the first visitations in a long time. Hopefully this time wouldn't result in heated match of words but if she kept this up it was going to. Uncle Kenny seemed content to sit idly by in the chair on the other side of mothers bed. Watching the early show, us. "Erwin gets out tomorrow how can I not look forward-."

"Levi you are not going to get back with that monster."

"You can't dicate who and what I'm with mother no less who I'm fated to."

"I am your mother." I didn't want to have a verbal fight with her, believe me but there was one thing I couldn't tolerate and that was bad mouthing a member of my family, "I am a grown omega."

"I brought you into this world meaning I have all say in your life. Including love life. I may not be able to control what fate dictates but let me assure you Levi you won't be getting back with Erwin Smith."

"I love you mother and have the utmost respect for you but that doesn't mean you can prevent me from being with the man I love. I'm not doing this with you tonight. I love you, bye" her angry words followed me all the way, ringing in my ears. Kushian Ackerman might of given birth to me but that gives her no right to deny me of what I love most.

She wasn't going to ruin my good mood. My heat was due to hit tomorrow, all I wanted was it to hold off long enough for me to get Erwin home. My stomach may be flat and I might still be a virgin but virgin me wanted a pup and despite the two facts in the beginning I still found my self touching my stomach. As much as I wanted one I knew my alpha and I had made the right choice in holding off. I wasn't willing to deny Erwin the joy of raising a family with me let alone put everything on me to raise them. It also wasn't fair Don if we had a boy and Daphine for a girl not to be raised with a father figure. My childhood was like that and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Let alone my children. The final descrion maker was the matter that sex in the jail was a bad idea.

Back at the lonesome home I set to my retuin a mean then shower, setting our clothes for the next day and off to bed. It was early yet, for me at least but that meant that sleep came sooner meaning I got to see Erwin sooner. I was just about to pop some of my prescription sleeping pills when the man of my heart lawyer called, "Levi."

"Mr. Ackeran this is Ditti Ness. How are you?"

"Fine thank you. Your self?" v

"Good thank you. I just wanted to let you know that I got a call from the jail and their arranging for releasing Erwin at a earlier junctior. Compared to 10 am they want to make the transfer at 8." While he spoke my form rolled on my side, reaching for the night stand to fix the alarm. "Why change it this late?"

"The jail wouldn't disclose the data to me." "Erwins not in trouble or nothing right? I mean they wouldn't release him if he was." 

"No. The warden told me Erwins one of best well behaved prisoner he's had at his facility. I don't believe theres much to be concerned about. If their is the jail is unwilling to disclose any matters until the morning. His Parole officer will also be there in the morning and wishes to speak to me before reuniting with Erwin. I'll pick you up around 6:30 giving us plenty of time to meet with the man. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, thanks again for taking me and for all your help."

"Your welcome. I just wanted to give you a shout and update you on the last minuet changes. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning Mr. Ackerman, goodnight."

Although I had been to the jail many times over the years through visitation means I should be able to get my self around, but thing is that every time I get my self lost esspeically now aas the parole officers were located on a separate floor away from the unwilling guests. An location I've never been. Up the elevator Dita lead me, walking us up to a window where a receptionist sat typing away on the computer infront of her. "Good morning gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"Were here to speak with Mr. Wagner, Thomas Wagner.We have an appointment." Another few hand movements and several typings later and we were found in the system. "Aww yes, here you are Mr. Dita and will your guest be going in as well? If so I must know why and his relation. Protocol and all."

"Levi Ackerman, Mr. Wagner is my husbands parole officer.

"Aww make sense. Just to verify I just need from you a valid ID and social." Erwin was lucky I adored him less my impatience get the best of me an I break him out my self. My rational sense of mind told me it would be a crying shame since he'd be out and I be stuck in here."Your all good to go sir. I'll call your when officer Wagner is ready."

"Thank you" Dita set him self up next to me in another chair. "All we have to do is get paperwork sorted and some signed, go over rules and such. All that Mr. Smiths needed to fill out has already been done I'm sure. I say we be here about to 45 to and hour if all goes well."

"That long?" I felt like a whining child but with my heat already building and feeling so close yet so far made waiting ten times worse. "I'm afraid so. But Mr. Smith can't be released from prison custody until the formal matters are attended to."

"Mr. Ness, Mr. Ackerman Officer Wagner is ready to see you" how the women was so peppy in the morning was beyond me. The Parole officer a tall, shinny male, young in age blond hair with dark green eyes meet us at the door. Introductions and handshakes later he led us back to the office he called his own. Organized messy was the only was the only label that accourtly described the room. My innards screamed to clean but I held the urge back. Barley. It was that bad.

"Alrighty lets get the show on the road." This alpha was not what I expected but I was glad Erwin had been given the laid back, understanding newbee. Most of the terms of the law were to confusing for me to grasp, letting Dita handle all the hard work I settled backed into my seat with the goal to be comfortable. Not accomplished with a heat on the way. "Mr. Ackerman I just need a few signatures and then well be done." I must of dozed, maybe not dozed but zooned out because they were already done. Both now waiting on me. "Explain what I'm sighing again. You two lost me."

"This first one is a form that represents your consent to stay in the same residence as Mr. Smith. Due to the matter that you were the victum but also his mate I feel the need to fill this out to avoid any confusion if a later matter occurs."

"Thats why you wanted me mentally evaluated" I remarked the facts now starting to fall into place, "Yes. For you to give consent you must be in your right mind and not under the influence. Don't take it personal no one is accusing anyone of drug or alcohol use which before you ask consides with the urine test you took this morning before seeing me."

"It sure feels like an accusation of me an my mate" I argued, mouthing off to the officer in uniform sitting on the other side of the desk. Dita leaned over from his chair a whisper in the ear a warning to calm down. But we were running out of time, give or take hour and a half before my body completely betrayed me. "Mr. Ackerman please keep in mind that your fated mate status to Mr. Smith is not what has given you access to all you've been told and the documents you have been given. If you weren't the victim and his mate let alone you soon to be going into heat otherwise you wouldn't be here. The later since I don't want to leave you unattended in the lounge while Mr.Ness and I talked." There was nothing more I wanted to say the bastard them to shove his words up his ass. He was just another example to a discriminating alpha who thought he was better than me because I was an omega and he an alpha. Although I gritted my teeth and longed to speak out it would only worsen things or Erwin as the man would be his keeper for the next eight years. Besides me Dita was waiting to for my reaction. Looking for clues on how to proceed.

"Are you ready for the next slip?" This man really was an ass, acting all freaking high and mighty. He should be grateful. In anyother situation his ass would be handed to him and his ears full of my launage but unlucky for me, not today. What else was their to do except bit out a yes. "Good. This second form is that you consent for monthly home checks."

"Why the monthly check ups?"

"Because its a domestic event the goverment wants to make sure nothing negative is inflicted on you from his return" Dita was much politer and knew to dumb down words for my sakes unlike King over there. Due to hot head across the desk the proceedings and paper work took much longer. Unknown to me the ass had to be along for the ride. As advised the prisoners were waiting, about 10 sitting patiently while counting down time for release inside the outter most gates, belongings laying on the soon to be rain covered ground if the weather in the sky was anything to go by. "Erwin" I got as close as possiple, as close as the guards would tollerate which in the end wasn't much. He did his best too, warden and gaurds alike displeased with the closeness but they could all suck it. "Levi."

"You'll be out soon I promise Erwin. I've already met with your parole officer. All Dita has to do is turn the paperwork over." He was so close but yet so far,"as much as I love you and laying eyes on you, you shouldn't have come. You smell like you going to go into heat in any moment." Erwin wasn't the only alpha whose eyes were caught on me, if some intakes, whistles and hanging tounges were anything to go by. "The fuck you dogs looking at?" I asked rudely to the other inmates, many of which eyes portrayed shock. "Your job is to look pretty and to be at beck and calls of us alphas" one called back over the fence at me, "go fuck your self" I retorted. "Control your god damn omega, I don't want to hear the damn noise" another snapped, "I'll control him when you lot control your damn dicks" Erwin snapped back, watching with a smirk as the speaker before him got held back when he tried to press forward. Presumably with the mind to hit Erwin yet not getting very far, I mocked the man with a smirk, open for all to see. "Mr. Ackerman" Ditta called, forcing me to look away from Erwin for the moment, seeing the exchange of paper work, rushing over, knowing my lover was soon to be reunited."Thank you Ditta. Thank you. Thank you."That was last bit of attention he got from me as all mine went to Erwin. 

Erwin no longer prisoner of the system walked out with his few jail allowed belongings, arms wide in greeting and temptation. I flew to him, being caught between the muscled grip. A kiss, one I had been waiting for, filled with all our seconds of longing, loneliness, and love was filled into that first kiss, followed up by kisses to his face. "Lets go home."

 The family lawyer drove us home, Erwin had to carry me from the car, my heat had hit full force in the car leaving all three car occupants panicked. After polite but quick goodbye I was carried into the house. My alpha had no time to answer the ringing phone, barley enough time to lock the door and carry me to the bedroom where my alpha, my long lost mate threw me on the bed. Erwin was on me in seconds, tearing my shirt off before like the animal he was lost to, like me his inner beast who wanted nothing more than to fuck. My hands went to his hair, tangling in the short, blond strands as he began sucking deep hickies on my neck, he was driving me mad, I was sure of it when he licked my scent glad. My body was tight rigid, like a instrument ready to be played. Later on I would be angry at his chuckles, but for now all my person cared was getting continual attention from my alpha. Combing moans with whimpers and breathy pleas for more. I got more, nipple suckling while his hand pinched the vacant one. Shocks of pleasure fixated then spread from the nubs. "Pretty soon you'll be lactating then you'll really have a problem prying me off them off". My back arched, pushing my chest further into his mouth. He switched over before abondoning the action in favor of pepering my belly and thighs with more claiming bruises. Earning me more temporary marks and him cussing protests from me who wasn't to happy he had stopped suckling. I could feel the oaf smile.

Any thought of dragging him back to my nubs was lost when he suddenly deep throated me. My whole body jerked, rising up to lean over him. Watching from the higher angle as he sucked my dick. He was going to milk it dry at the rate he was going, the thing that wasn't going dry anytime soon was my ass. Kept dripping slick all over the once clean sheets, now they would have to be thrown out but who gave a damn. Erwins mouth left, exchanging my dick for licking the never ending glory hole known as my ass. "You taste so good" he groaned, sticking his tounge inside, the first thing ever to pass my entrance, because of it another jilt went through me. He was inside me, I could feel the appendage moving, licking along my insides. If it wasn't for my heat I would be fighting the action no matter the feeling, it was to disgusting, now I couldn't care less.

Erwin used his fingers to stroke and stretch my inner walls, first one finger then two before finishing stretching me with three. If I was even counting right.""Erwin please it hurts" I cried, "I need you inside. I feel so empty."

"Sh its ok, alphas here. I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased you, but I want to make you feel good".

"You do, you do but I can't take it anymore, I need to be filled. Please breed me, I want to be filled and mated" my hips rolled and my head cocked to the side both urging the alpha to loss the last bit of control he seemed to possess, the only part of him holding the rest of him back. A feral growl left my alphas throat, forcing my legs to spread further with the muscles of his arms. The offered space was filled with his hips that he wedged between the two limbs. "Mine" that was the only warning I got before the blunt, red head of his cock speared me open. A scream tore from my throat at the intrusion, not from pain but from pleasure, lost to the pleasure of my heat and his rut. His thrusts picked up hitting my sweet spot, my prostate loving the attention. "Erwin" I cried out, fearing the growing feeling inside. "My omega, my precious omega. All mine." Erwin punctured my inside with one more hard, deep thrust sending my over the edge. At the same time he set his fangs into the offered neck. My pleasure painted our stomacs white, my blood filled his mouth, his cum filled me to the brim locked inside with his knot. "Too full Erwin" I whimpered out, he hefted my leg over his hip as he rolled us to a more comfortable position on our side to wait out the only thing that could sooth my inner heat. The alpha still licking at the mark he had placed on my neck.

"So good, my mate is perfect"I could taste my self on his lips as he kissed me. The moment was cock blocked when he reached through our bond to me but I couldn't reach back. Panic overtook me, in the arms of the man I loved I thrashed. "Can't feel you" I screamed. Having upset the atmosphere of our afterglow my mate was startled from his rest. "My love whats wrong? Levi why are you crying?" Moment broken, hands as well as the rest of him fussed over my person. I could barley breath when replying "our bond." A light bulb seemed to click, "here bite me too" he guided my mouth to his neck, "no you don't want to, you no love me!"

"You know I love you, your just panicking.Here bite me too" he drew me back to him again, prodding me."No you don't want me" I would be free of his caging arms if it wasn't for the knot deep inside. "That's not true, deep down you know that, your omega sides sticking those nasty ideas in your head." The gentle hand at the back of my head continued the gentle hold on my person, providing a loving, guiding hand, between sobs I set my teeth to his throat. Blood coated my taste buds but what held my absolute attention was the spark between us as our bond finalized. After cleaning the piercing site with kitty licks I settled back on his arm to sleep, settled and no longer uneasy. "I can feel you" he swept his fingers over my face to clean away my sadness remains, "and I you.

"Erwin I need" more shakes were made against the slumbering male besides me. The big oafs currently asleep, lounging on his back, round one knot having deflated and left me during our sleep. Now once more my heat could be felt growing, preparing to take over again. "Erwin", my human pleas weren't reaching the resting male. But my omega's did, my intensive whining reaching his ears. The alpha forced me onto my back once more, two fingers shoving into my ass, testing my slick walls for readiness. I moaned in wanton, loving yet hating the touch, needing more. I got more when the thick cock I had grown to depend on and love intruded into my person.One hand was intertwined with Erwin, my other scratching bloody lines down his back. "So good alpha." Erwin was just as rough this round as he was our first and I loved every moment of it. I could only scream in escansty when his knot flared, his release triggering mine. 

"How long do you think it will last?" Between the past round two and soon to come round three, we were having a much needed discussion. "My heats normally range between four to seven days but since I've been suppressing for so long my doc thinks it could last longer." Erwin hummed in response, "your not upset are you?" 

"Levi of course I'm not" he kissed my lips before ruffling my hair, "your fevers getting to you if you think that. I'm more than honored your allowing me to tend to your heat." Either my body was growing closer to another to another needy episode or I was blushing. Maybe both? "Lets get some sleep, we need it."

"Your just embarrassed you were caught blushing."

"Shut up and go to sleep." I hit him in the face with my momentary not being used pillow before returning it to its home, under my head. "Maybe that will shut you up.Now go to sleep." His throaty chuckles followed me well into my dreams, ones filled with nothing but Erwin, I and pups. Boys and girls alike. Playing in the pool in the back yard, grocery shopping, dinners, vacations, holidays, all the things families do together, all the things I looked forward to and wanted.


End file.
